L'ombre des mensonges
by Green Absynthe
Summary: Après la chute de Loki dans les Abysses, Sigyn, reconnue complice, est exilée à Jotunheim où elle reste captive durant des années. Mais c'est sans compter la détermination de Loki qui va récupérer ce qui lui appartient: son épouse, et les conduire tous les deux dans un nouvel exil, à Midgard cette fois ci... [post Thor 2][Avengers présents]
1. Chapitre 1: Frozen

**Titre **: L'ombre des mensonges  
**Auteur :** Green Absynthe  
**Note :** Je n'avais pas prévu de publier la suite de « Loki, Prince d'Asgard » de sitôt, mais après avoir vu l'expo «l'Art des Super-héros Marvel » à Paris, un élan de motivation m'a encouragé. ^^''  
Je recommande la lecture de ma précédente fiction afin de comprendre le contexte. Néanmoins, pour ceux qui souhaitent seulement débuter par celle-ci, il faut retenir que Sigyn, l'épouse de Loki, a été exilée à Jotunheim pour avoir apporté son aide à Loki lors des évènements du premier film Thor.

**Note 2 :** vous trouverez une nouvelle surprise vidéo dans mon profil :P

_Les personnages et l'univers de Thor appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. _

**Chapitre 1 : Frozen**

Cette nuit-là, Le vent soufflait fort contre les murs de givre du Palais de Jotunheim mais Sigyn n'y faisait plus guère attention. Figée dans son lit glacial malgré les couvertures empilées sur elle, la jeune femme était comme inerte, le poids de son propre corps empêchant tout mouvement. Un cauchemar récurant la réveillait chaque nuit, un songe dont elle était incapable de se souvenir de la nature. Mais il y avait ces mots dans ses rêves, des paroles glissées dans son oreille par Loki qui avant sa mort semblait craindre pour sa sécurité.

_« Si jamais je devais partir d'Asgard, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, fuis. Ne les laisse pas t'emprisonner. Fuis, et rejoins Vanaheim… Là-bas, retrouve un guerrier nommé Eldir, dis-lui que tu es l'épouse d'Hvedrung, il t'aidera… » _

Sigyn se souvenait de la façon dont il avait empoigné son bras jusqu'à lui faire mal afin d'imprimer ces paroles au plus profond d'elle, puis de la tendresse peu habituelle pour la rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était que par prudence. A cette époque, peut-être de façon naïve et aveugle, elle avait imaginé qu'il ne s'agissait que des inquiétudes d'un jeune roi sentant l'hostilité de ses sujets.

Quand elle y repensait, elle regrettait de n'avoir eu le temps de quitter Asgard avant d'être emprisonnée puis exilée à Jotunheim. Mais désormais, elle était otage parmi les Géants des Glaces, obligée de s'adapter à leur mode de vie. La première année, sa plus grande difficulté fut de s'habituer au froid permanent, malgré les vêtements chauds que lui avait fourni Nál, le roi des Jotunn. Elle frissonnait souvent et seule sa constitution d'asgardienne lui avait évité les maladies liées au froid. Puis il y avait eu l'absence de lumière, la rendant attristée et amorphe, et enfin la nourriture tout à fait différente d'Asgard. Elle avait dû manger des viandes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui la rendirent malade les premiers temps, avant qu'elle se décide à les faire cuire, habitude que n'avaient pas les Géants des Glaces. L'absence de soleil l'obligea à adopter un régime exclusivement carnivore, les fruits et les légumes ne poussant pas. Elle mangeait donc moins, n'aimant pas beaucoup la viande, et perdit beaucoup de poids les premiers temps avant de se stabiliser. Les Jotunn s'assuraient qu'elle ne manque de rien et Sigyn devait avouer qu'ils lui offraient ce qu'ils pouvaient. Ils n'étaient pas réellement les monstres dont on parlait. Certes certaines de leurs pratiques glaçaient le sang de la jeune femme, mais ils s'étaient toujours montrés respectueux avec elle.

La solitude pesait beaucoup sur Sigyn. Seul le roi Jotunn parlait la langue asgardienne et rares étaient les moments où elle le rencontrait. Alors elle avait tenté d'apprendre les rudiments de la langue des géants mais sans réel succès. Ce langage était trop rude, les sons gutturaux impossibles à reproduire pour Sigyn malgré tous ses efforts. Elle parvenait qu'à se faire comprendre de façon imagée et à saisir ce qu'on lui disait alors elle communiquait très peu. C'était sans doute pour cela que dans ses rêves, elle revoyait Loki, et sa famille essentiellement. Elle leur parlait, ils écoutaient, c'étaient là les seuls instants où elle se sentait bien. Mais le réveil était plus dur encore dans cette chambre sombre et froide. Parfois, elle parlait seule et se demandait si sa santé mentale déclinait.

Dès qu'elle pouvait, elle quittait ses appartements pour se promener dans le palais, ou alors quand elle en avait le courage, elle affrontait les vents glacials. Ce fut ce jour qu'elle découvrit une nouvelle coutume des Jotunn alors qu'elle avait quitté le palais. Ne pouvant plus dormir, elle s'était levée tôt et marchait tranquillement le long d'un lac gelé lorsqu'elle entendit des cris ressemblant à ceux d'un bébé. Les naissances étaient très rares chez les Jotunn alors elle fut intriguée et alla jusqu'à la source du bruit. Là, un enfant était allongé nu dans la neige, seul. Sigyn se douta qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau-né, bien que beaucoup plus grand qu'un nourrisson asgardien. Le bébé pleurait, sa peau bleue se crispant sous les cris. Pourquoi était-il seul ? Par instinct, Sigyn accourut mais fut brusquement poussée en arrière par un Jotunn, surgit de nulle part. Il grogna des mots que la jeune femme ne comprit pas mais elle ne fut pas effrayée. Elle s'était habituée à la rudesse de ce peuple, et elle qui était si petite se doutait qu'il n'avait aucunement voulu la blesser en l'écartant. Le roi Jotunn s'approcha ensuite d'elle et lui expliqua :

« Il s'agit de l'épreuve du froid. Quand un bébé Jotunn vient au monde, nous devons nous assurer qu'il soit en mesure d'endurer nos conditions de vie et d'y survivre.

- Et s'il n'y parvient pas ? demanda Sigyn avec anxiété.

- Nous le laissons mourir, car cela signifie qu'il sera faible, » répondit le roi.

Sigyn fut horrifiée mais masqua son trouble. Elle ne voulait pas juger les coutumes des Jotunn mais se sentait triste. Elle aurait aimé apaiser ce bébé hurlant en le prenant dans ses bras, en le berçant. Elle ignora le froid et resta des heures durant à regarder le bébé lutter espérant à chaque instant qu'on annoncerait la fin de l'épreuve. Certains Jotunn la regardaient avec curiosité, se demandant si l'asgardienne tomberait avant l'enfant. Sigyn grelottait, son corps faisant des soubresauts, tandis que ses dents claquaient bruyamment. Le roi parla enfin et tous se mirent à bouger. Les parents présumés de l'enfant le récupérèrent sur le sol et l'enveloppèrent dans une couverture, du même tissu que les vêtements qu'ils avaient fourni à Sigyn lors de son arrivée. Le bébé bougea énergiquement dans les bras du Jotunn et tous crièrent joyeusement. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et resta en retrait, ne voulant pas s'imposer mais le roi posa son immense main sur son épaule pour l'attirer vers le groupe. On lui mit l'enfant dans les bras et fut attendrie dès qu'elle vit les traits de l'enfant. Ce dernier n'était pas si différent des bébés asgardiens mise à part sa peau bleue et ses yeux rouges. Il était aussi craquant que les autres nouveau-nés qu'elle avait pu rencontrer.

« C'est étrange de me dire qu'un être aussi petit me dépassera en taille dans seulement quelques années, » déclara-t-elle. Le roi sembla traduire ses paroles puisque la mère, à moins que ce soit le père, se mit à rire. La jeune femme tendit l'enfant vers les parents qui le récupérèrent doucement. Ses membres étaient tout engourdis et elle songea que même un nouveau-né était plus résistant qu'elle ici. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu survivre dans les mêmes conditions que l'enfant.

Alors que tous rentraient au palais, le roi Jotunn resta auprès de Sigyn, l'attrapant par le bras dès qu'elle trébuchait.

« Savez-vous depuis combien de temps vous êtes parmi nous ? demanda-t-il à un moment, après lui avoir évité une énième chute.

- J'ai arrêté de compter, le temps parait trop long malgré votre bonté à mon égard, répondit Sigyn en inclinant son visage pour montrer son respect.

- Cela fait deux ans, à l'échelle d'Asgard, mais bien plus pour nous, informa le roi Nál avec un rire sincère. Et bientôt, l'Hiver Éternel recouvrira Jotunheim et vous ne pourrez survivre. Nous en avons fait part au Roi Odin, mais il refuse votre retour à Asgard pour le moment. Il semblerait que quelque chose d'important ce soit produit là-bas, changeant votre statu ici… »

Sigyn resta silencieuse un instant. Le fait que son exil soit transformé en un bannissement définitif était probablement lié à Loki. Mais ce dernier était mort, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Elle refusa d'y penser et laissa Nál poursuivre.

« Cet Hiver Éternel sera rude pour nous aussi. Contrairement à son nom, il n'est pas infini, mais seulement destructeur. Les animaux mourront les premiers, alors nous devons constituer des réserves dès maintenant et demander de l'aide d'autres royaumes. Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser qu'Asgard est resté sourd à nos demandes.

- J'en suis désolée, dit sincèrement Sigyn.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Et puis, Vanaheim acceptera de nous aider en nous envoyant des vivres régulièrement, dit Nál.

- Que demandent-ils en contrepartie ? demanda Sigyn devinant qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de bonté de la part des Vanes.

- Maintenant que le roi Odin a mis votre destin entre mes mains, j'ai été en mesure de négocier avec Vanaheim et un général qui vous veut là-bas. Je vous y envoie, et en échange il nous aide à passer l'Hiver Éternel. Je pense que c'est un bon compromis, aussi bien pour nous que pour vous qui retrouverez un monde plus familier, expliqua Nál.

- Je ne suis jamais allée à Vanaheim, clarifia Sigyn. Les paroles de Loki revinrent soudain en tête : elle devait aller à Vanaheim, et l'occasion se présentait sous ses yeux.

- Pour nous, Jotunn, Asgard et Vanaheim sont presque la même chose. Rien ne vous distingue physiquement.

Sigyn se retint de parler. En réalité, il était impossible de confondre un habitant de Vanaheim avec un asgardien. Pourtant, elle hocha la tête pour exprimer son accord.

- Ne pensez pas que je cherche à vous vendre. Cela me peine de vous marchander, mais je dois penser à la survie de mon peuple, du peu qu'il me reste, justifia Nál.

- Je comprends, Majesté. Puisse cette transaction me retirer le poids d'une des dettes acquises par mon époux, » conclut Sigyn en s'inclinant.

Puis le roi l'escorta à ses appartements, lui parlant de sujets plus légers. Sigyn avait l'esprit ailleurs mais faisait mine de l'écouter attentivement, se contentant de hocher la tête à intervalle régulier. Bientôt, elle quitterait cet enfer glacé, pourtant une vague de tristesse l'envahit. Son destin serait-il meilleur à Vanaheim ?

* * *

Sigyn empaqueta le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait. Son départ pour Vanaheim était prévu le soir même mais elle tâchait de ne pas montrer sa nervosité. Ses gestes étaient calmes et mesurés. Le matin, elle prit le temps d'aller saluer les Jotunn de la cour avec respect. Ils ne comprenaient pas très bien car cela ne faisait pas partie de leurs mœurs mais la jeune femme se sentit soulagée de faire ses adieux avec le sentiment d'avoir fait les choses comme il fallait.  
Elle rejoint la salle du trône où l'attendait deux guerriers de Vanaheim chargés de l'escorter. Elle les salua poliment avant de s'incliner sincèrement devant le roi Nál, le remerciant ainsi pour sa bonté, et, sans le dire, de l'envoyer à Vanaheim. Les deux hommes la tinrent chacun par un bras, puis ils furent téléportés. Le voyage dura longtemps, trop longtemps pour Sigyn qui ne se sentait pas bien. C'était comme si son corps était tiré dans tous les sens, et sans les bras puissants qui la tenaient, elle avait la sensation qu'elle se serait disloquée.  
Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, ils se posèrent sur un sol dur et terreux. La jeune femme fut immédiatement éblouie par le soleil, tant qu'elle ne parvint pas à ouvrir les yeux après être restée tant de temps dans l'ombre. Une main sur ses paupières, elle ne regarda pas ce qui se passait, mais la chaleur la conforta dans l'idée qu'ils étaient bel et bien arrivés. Cependant, elle perdit rapidement conscience, terrassée par le voyage et le brusque changement de température.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva dans la semi-obscurité. Cependant, elle distingua un visage masculin au-dessus d'elle et sursauta. La bouche pâteuse, elle était encore endormie et ses muscles ankylosés lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir dormi des siècles.

« Bonjour, fit simplement l'homme en lui écartant quelques mèches de cheveux du visage. Sigyn perçut l'accent de Vanaheim dans la voix de l'homme, elle en fut soulagée. Pardonnez-moi de vous brusquer, reprit-il, mais je dois vous questionner. Je suis le général Eldir, et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

Eldir… Sigyn, malgré la fatigue, reconnut immédiatement le prénom que Loki lui avait un jour mentionné. Elle s'était appliquée à le retenir pour le jour où elle devrait fuir. Alors elle sut immédiatement quoi répondre.

- Je suis l'épouse d'Hvedrung, dit-elle alors.

Eldir esquissa un large sourire et pressa les mains de la jeune femme sur sa bouche.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Vina, déclara-t-il avant d'aller ouvrir les épais rideaux, laissant entrer les puissants rayons du soleil.

- Ce n'est pas mon nom, souffla-t-elle, décontenancée tout en plaçant une main protectrice devant ses yeux.

- Ici, ça le sera, pour votre sécurité, informa Eldir en écartant les couvertures de la jeune femme. Vous devez vous lever maintenant, vous avez dormi trois jours.

- Trois jours, répéta Sigyn, incrédule en se redressant doucement. Ses yeux s'habituaient tout doucement à la lumière qu'elle commença tout juste à apprécier.

- Oui, votre séjour à Jotunheim vous a considérablement affaibli. La priorité est que vous repreniez des forces, » expliqua-t-il en l'aidant à se lever.

Il la guida sans ménagement à la salle d'eau où un bain fumant l'attendait. Sans aucune gêne, et parce que Sigyn était trop faible pour protester, il dégrafa la robe de la jeune femme et la fit glisser sur son corps amaigri. Il n'avait pas d'arrières pensés même lorsqu'il posa une main sur son dos pendant qu'elle entrait dans l'eau, veillant à ce qu'elle ne trébuche pas. Sigyn se détendit dans la chaleur du bain. Cela lui semblait irréel de baigner dans tant de chaleur. Étrangement, elle se sentit vite étouffer alors qu'elle en avait rêvé lorsqu'elle était à Jotunheim. Peut-être s'était-elle habituée au froid ? Devinant son trouble, Eldir versa un seau d'eau froide dans le bain pour de refroidir. Sigyn se sentit mieux et laissa l'homme la laver. Une fois propre, il l'aida à se vêtir, la robe était plus légère et plus adaptée au climat de Vanaheim.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, de la nourriture attendait la jeune femme mais elle s'en détourna rapidement, regardant le lit avec envie.

« Vous devez manger, vous avez perdu bien trop de poids durant votre exil, » conseilla-t-il en lui tendant une grappe de raisin.

Elle mastiqua le fruit sans grande conviction, son état de fatigue l'empêchant d'apprécier la saveur sucrée qui avait tant fait défaut à Jotunheim. Elle fit tout de même l'effort de manger tout ce que lui présentait son hôte, elle ne voulait pas le froisser après tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle.  
Elle profita de cet instant pour détailler Eldir. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle mais avait des traits fatigués, le faisant paraitre plus âgé. Comme les autres habitants de Vanaheim, ses yeux étaient bridés, laissant à peine découvrir de petits yeux sombres et perçants. Il portait ses cheveux noirs en queue de cheval négligée, montrant que ce n'était pas sa coiffure habituelle. Bien qu'il soit tout à fait aimable, son visage dur ne montrait aucune sympathie, son attitude attentionnée contrastant avec son expression.  
Quand elle eut terminé son repas, il sortit de sa poche une petite boite contenant un baume dans lequel il plongea son doigt avant de le passer sur les lèvres de Sigyn. Cette dernière, surprise, se recula mais le guerrier la maintint en l'attrapant fermement par la nuque. Le baume piquait affreusement sur ses lèvres, comme si on lui appliquait un morceau de métal chauffé à blanc.

« Vos lèvres sont gercées, » précisa-t-il pour justifier son geste.

Alors Sigyn resta docile tandis qu'il terminait ses soins avec précision, puis il l'autorisa à se rallonger voyant bien qu'elle peinait à rester éveillée. Elle dormit encore, sans doute moins longtemps que la première fois, mais suffisamment pour qu'à son réveil, elle se sente enfin capable de se lever seule.

Eldir n'était pas là quand elle se réveilla la seconde fois. Elle se rendit seule à la salle d'eau et resta figée quelques minutes devant le miroir. C'était la première fois en deux ans qu'elle voyait son reflet, ainsi elle ne fut pas étonnée de ne pas vraiment se reconnaitre. Ses traits s'étaient creusés, sa peau extrêmement pâle à l'exception des cernes qui rongeaient ses yeux. Ses cheveux avaient considérablement poussés, masquant tout son buste dans une cascade de nœuds. Ses os étaient devenus saillants et se dessinaient parfaitement sous sa peau. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi maigre et cela lui fit peur.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça ira beaucoup mieux maintenant que vous êtes ici, » fit Eldir dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'elle avait oublié de fermer. La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête, n'ayant pas le courage de parler.

Eldir eut raison, après deux semaines à ne faire que manger et dormir, Sigyn reprit peu à peu des forces. Le général l'autorisa ensuite à se promener dans les jardins de sa résidence, l'accompagnant de temps à autres lorsqu'il avait du temps. L'esprit de Sigyn commençait à émerger, si bien que les questions se bousculaient à présent dans sa tête. Mais elle songeait que c'était trop tôt pour les poser, elle était encore trop dépendante de son hôte pour oser le contrarier. C'est pourtant lui-même qui décida que briser le silence, lors d'une promenade.

« Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que j'ai une dette envers votre époux, dit-il.

- Quel genre de dette ? demanda alors Sigyn, tout en espérant que sa curiosité ne soit pas mal placée.

- Pour faire simple, disons qu'il m'a épargné. C'était il y a de nombreuses années, lorsque Vanaheim se rebellait contre le Roi Odin. Celui-ci avait envoyé ses fils pour restaurer l'ordre, et au lieu de me faire prisonnier, le prince Loki a fermé les yeux, me demandant de payer ma dette lorsqu'il me le demanderait, expliqua-t-il.

- Quelle fut la nature de sa requête ? questionna-t-elle ensuite, encouragée par le fait qu'il réponde sans hésitation.

- Votre protection. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prévoyait, mais il est revenu il y a deux ans me demander d'assurer votre survie si jamais il disparaissait, de vous accueillir si jamais vous veniez à Vanaheim, ou de venir vous chercher si vous n'y étiez pas, répondit-il, comprenant qu'il n'aurait jamais la confiance de la jeune femme s'il ne répondait pas honnêtement à ses interrogations.

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? Je suppose que le Roi Odin n'a pas révélé mon lieu d'exil…

- Effectivement. Même Loki n'a pas réussi à vous trouver. Mais j'ai un avantage que votre époux n'a pas : de nombreux informateurs dans les Neufs Royaumes.

- Vous dîtes que Loki n'a pas pu me retrouver… Je ne comprends pas…

- L'information n'est sûrement pas arrivée à Jotunheim, de peur de soulever les géants des glaces, commenta-t-il, songeur. Loki a emmené une armée de Chitauri sur Midgard mais a échoué. Avant cela, il m'a contacté pour savoir si vous étiez à Vanaheim, mais à l'époque, je ne savais où vous étiez. Après son échec sur Midgard, il a été arrêté par Thor et ses amis Midgardiens et est actuellement détenu dans les prisons d'Asgard. »

Sigyn fut incapable de parler. Loki était vivant et à Asgard. Des sentiments contradictoires la traversa, tantôt la joie de savoir qu'il était en vie, tantôt la colère d'avoir enduré Jotunheim alors qu'il préparait tranquillement sa guerre contre Midgard.

« Il a essayé de vous retrouver, assura Eldir en voyant la jeune femme pâlir.

- Mais il avait d'autres priorités, » termina Sigyn avec un léger sourire après avoir repris contenance.

Elle se doutait que si Loki avait eu des plans, elle devait s'estimer heureuse qu'il ait au moins pensé à elle, car elle se savait secondaires par rapport à ses ambitions.

« Que vais-je devenir ? demanda alors Sigyn.

- Pour le moment, vous resterez sous ma protection, vous êtes Vina, la cousine de mon épouse asgardienne, expliqua Eldir.

- Mais qu'ai-je à craindre ?

- Pour Asgard, vous restez une menace. Dès qu'Odin se rendra compte que vous n'êtes plus à Jotunheim, il vous cherchera…

- Heimdall me trouvera, assura la jeune femme.

- Heimdall ne sait pas où vous chercher. Ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une motte de foin. Et le Roi Jotunn ne vous trahira pas, cela fait partie du marché.

- Vous avez vraiment réfléchi à tout, nota Sigyn.

- A une exception près : que faire de vous à long terme. Vous êtes sensée rendre visite à mon épouse, mais si je ne vous trouve pas une raison valable de rester plus longtemps, on aura bientôt des soupçons…

- Puis-je me rendre utile d'une quelconque manière ?

- Je vais y réfléchir. Nous avons encore un peu de temps car personne n'est au courant de votre présence, mis à part ceux qui ont participé à votre venue ici. En attendant, restez discrète et ne sortez pas d'ici, » demanda Eldir.

Sigyn hocha la tête, cherchant à cacher sa frustration. Elle avait quitté une prison pour en rejoindre une autre. Mais celle-ci avait l'avantage d'être sûre. Combien de temps allait-elle devoir rester enfermée dans cette maison ? Certes, elle était choyée et vivait confortablement, mais une nouvelle fois, elle se sentait triste. Elle se mit même à regretter le paysage glacial où elle pouvait trouver refuge quand elle souhaitait être seule. Ici, la solitude n'était pas possible, il y avait toujours un serviteur pour épier ses mouvements, sans doute Eldir craignait qu'elle cherche à partir.

* * *

« Dame Vina, le général Eldir vous demande de toute urgence à la salle d'arme, transmit un serviteur avant de conduire la jeune femme au lieu de rendez-vous.

Là, le général était en tenue d'entrainement mais la jeune femme nota qu'il était seul. Le regard interrogateur, Sigyn attendit que le domestique parte pour se rapprocher. Eldir prit immédiatement la parole.

« Nous avons eu l'information tardivement, mais Asgard a été attaqué par des Elfes Noirs il y a quelque temps, obligeant le prince Thor à combattre Malekith mais la convergence des planètes a rendu la tâche difficile, résuma le général à toute vitesse, lançant des regards nerveux autour de lui.

- C'est donc cela qui a rendu le ciel si perturbé ces derniers temps ? demanda Sigyn à voix basse.

- Oui, il semblerait que la convergence permettait de traverser les royaumes sans difficultés. Heureusement, Thor est venu à bout de l'Elfe Noir, conclut Eldir…

- Mais si vous m'avez appelée, c'est parce que Loki est impliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Oui, Loki s'est échappé de sa cellule, avec l'aide manifeste de Thor. Cependant, sa trace a été perdue et il est actuellement présumé mort, déclara le général sans paraître dérangé.

- Mais nous savons maintenant qu'on ne peut déclarer Loki comme étant décédé tant que nous n'avons pas de corps, fit Sigyn elle non plus peu troublée par l'information.

- Exactement, c'est pour cela que je continue à le chercher activement. Néanmoins, un autre problème se pose : il semblerait qu'Odin vous recherche aussi, et il emploie de gros moyens. Il a envoyé des troupes à Jotunheim et semble faire fouiller tous les royaumes. Il faudra que vous soyez prudente et n'hésitez pas à utiliser votre magie, conseilla Eldir à voix basse.

- Je n'ai plus assez de magie pour me défendre, déclara la jeune femme. Frigga a bridé mes pouvoirs avant mon départ, pour ne me permettre que des sorts permettant ma survie à Jotunheim, c'est-à-dire le feu, ou encore la guérison, expliqua Sigyn en baissant le ton.

- Frigga est morte, et son sort d'entrave n'a donc plus aucun effet sur vous, » informa Eldir avec satisfaction.

Sigyn resta un instant abasourdie. Les années d'exil la rendait incapable d'éprouver de la peine pour la Reine, elle se sentit mal d'être soulagée de sa mort qui lui permettait de retrouver ses pouvoirs car quand on avait dans les mains des facultés hors du commun, s'en voir dépourvu était insoutenable. C'était comme si elle avait été privée d'un membre. Pourtant, n'aurait-elle pas du ressentir le retour de ses forces ? Allaient-elles vraiment revenir à elle ?

L'entrevue s'arrêta là et Sigyn retourna immédiatement à sa chambre dans l'optique de tester sa magie. Mais rien ne se passa, elle était toujours aussi impuissante. Eldir se trompait-il ? Dépitée, elle s'occupa avec des travaux d'aiguille, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas cela.

* * *

_Un mois plus tard…_

Un grand fracas sortit Sigyn de son sommeil et la fit bondir de son lit. Des cris venant du rez-de-chaussée glaça son sang et elle se leva en vitesse. Pourtant, elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit la voix grave d'Eldir crier :

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à cacher que des fûts d'hydromel dans ma cave. »

Ses paroles paraissaient anodines, seulement, c'était le code qu'Eldir et elle avaient instauré dans le cas où les soldats d'Odin venaient la chercher ici. Sigyn tâcha de rester calme et d'être concentrée. Elle ne devait pas se tromper sous peine de faire échouer le plan qu'ils avaient mis des semaines à élaborer. Elle commença par lancer un sort d'illusion à sa chambre pour lui donner l'apparence d'une pièce d'enfant. Ses pouvoirs encore un peu faibles ne lui permirent de modifier seulement la taille du lit et sa garde-robe, car elle devait garder ses forces pour la seconde partie du plan.

Quand elle entendit les pas dans les escaliers et la voix d'Eldir qui continuait de lancer ses phrases codées, Sigyn se rua vers la penderie et s'y cacha, craignant de ne pouvoir faire son second sort à temps.

Mais quand le soldat ouvrit le placard, il fut nez à nez avec une enfant d'une dizaine d'années, tremblante et chétive. Sigyn aperçut le visage soulagé d'Eldir derrière le garde et décida qu'il était temps de jouer son rôle.

« Père ! » cria-t-elle en tendant les bras vers le général.

Eldir passa devant le soldat pour prendre Sigyn dans ses bras, jouant le rôle du père inquiet. Sigyn et lui avaient mis un certain temps à imaginer le visage de cette enfant dont Sigyn devait prendre l'apparence si bien que la ressemblance avec Eldir était frappante.  
Pourtant, Sigyn n'aima pas le regard du soldat sur elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il savait qu'elle se jouait de lui. Elle le voyait dans son regard presque familier et scrutateur qui la détaillait avec intensité. Sigyn continuait néanmoins à jouer son rôle, pleurant à chaudes larmes tandis qu'Eldir faisait mine de la rassurer. Mais ce fut un véritable cri de terreur qu'elle poussa quand elle sentit l'asgardien la saisir par la taille et l'arracher à l'étreinte d'Eldir. Ce dernier protesta, arguant qu'il était impossible que sa petite fille soit la personne qu'Odin recherchait. Mais le garde le fit taire d'un geste, alors que d'autres soldats, alertés par le bruit, l'encerclèrent toutes armes dehors. Eldir regarda Sigyn d'un air désolé. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, la jeune femme le savait bien. Il avait déjà risqué gros pour la protéger et elle songea avec peine qu'il aurait sûrement tout perdu quand le jour se lèverait. Il subirait les représailles d'avoir caché la personne recherchée par le Roi d'Asgard, son titre de noblesse, son statut de général… Sa vie était ruinée.

« Plus besoin de jouer la comédie, » conclut le garde en mettant un large collier autour du cou de Sigyn.

Tous ses sorts furent annulés instantanément. La chambre redevint celle d'une adulte, tandis que la fillette disparaissait pour dévoiler la véritable apparence de Sigyn. Cette dernière se posait de plus en plus de questions. Elle savait que le plan mis en place avec Eldir était parfait. Depuis quelques temps, elle se promenait en ville avec lui sous la forme d'une enfant dans le but d'être connue. Elle était la fille aînée d'Eldir qu'il avait eu avec une autre femme avant son mariage, et à la mort de sa mère, il l'avait recueillie. Tout le monde avait cru à cette histoire sans problème. Alors comment un garde asgardien pouvait-il avoir flairé la supercherie ? Elle savait que ses sorts étaient parfaits, pour les avoir répété des centaines de fois, elle avait même travaillé avec acharnement pour créer un caractère et une personnalité à la fillette afin de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa véritable identité.  
Alors elle ne comprenait pas comment ce garde, seulement après l'avoir regardée, avait deviné son identité. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et elle le savait. Mais elle fut obligée de suivre le soldat qui la tira par le bras un air satisfait sur le visage, et de dire d'un regard, un dernier au revoir et merci à Eldir.

* * *

Ils n'attendirent pas le lever du jour pour l'amener à Asgard. Rien n'avait changé là-bas, le palais était imposant quoi qu'abimé par les assauts d'une invasion. Sigyn fut placée dans une cellule en attendant qu'Odin soit prévenu de sa capture. Elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à rencontrer le Roi, qui lui aussi voudrait sans doute jubiler de sa victoire.  
Après quelques heures, durant lesquelles on lui permit de revêtir une robe plus décente que sa chemise de nuit, elle fut conduite dans la salle du trône. Là, la jeune femme constata que les dégâts dans le palais étaient considérables, plusieurs colonnes étaient tombées, si bien qu'elle s'étonnait que rien ne se soit encore effondré. Sur le trône, Odin la fixait avec intensité, presque de la curiosité, ce qui surprit la jeune femme.

« Incline-toi devant ton Roi, » intima le garde qui se tenait à sa droite.

Mais Sigyn resta droite, incapable de bouger. Son souhait n'était pas de désobéir ou se rebeller, seulement, elle ne parvint pas à esquisser le mouvement demandé. Son corps refusait de lui obéir, ne voulait pas se pencher ni s'incliner. Alors elle restait droite, fixant effrontément le souverain qui n'avait pas changé depuis le jour de son procès, mis à part qu'il semblait épuisé. Alors elle éprouva une rage intense à l'idée qu'il ait seulement les traits fatigués alors qu'elle avait enduré la privation durant son exil à Jotunheim, qu'elle avait changé au point d'en être méconnaissable à son arrivée à Vanaheim. Odin était las, mais elle, elle était ravagée et meurtrie. Que lui voulait-il ? Il trouvait que sa condamnation était insuffisante ? Qu'elle n'avait pas assez payé les crimes de son prétendu fils ? Loki était mort, alors pourquoi ne pas la laisser en paix à Vanaheim, là où elle ne causait du tort à personne ?

Alors elle sentit un léger choc à l'arrière de sa jambe, derrière son genou, la forçant à se plier et effectuer l'agenouillement demandé.

« Ça suffit, laissez-nous, » fit Odin en se levant de son trône.

Les gardes s'écartèrent de Sigyn et ne l'empêchèrent pas de se redresser ni de faire face au roi qui était près d'elle à présent. Ils se contentèrent de partir, de toute façon, la captive ne pouvait rien faire avec ses entraves magiques.

« Cela a été difficile de te trouver, il semblerait que tes amis souhaitaient vraiment te cacher, avança Odin.

Sigyn resta muette, elle ne savait que répondre à cela.

- On m'a dit que tu avais utilisé un puissant sort d'illusion, est-ce un sort que tu avais appris de Loki ? demanda-t-il, sans animosité.

- Oui, répondit seulement la jeune femme, une légère lueur de défi animant ses yeux.

- C'était réussi, mais pas assez pour ne pas être retrouvée, trancha le roi. Je suis soulagé qu'il ne te soit pas arrivé malheur durant ton exil, assura-t-il.

- Vraiment ? N'avez-vous pas dit au Roi de Jotunheim que ma présence à Asgard n'était plus souhaitée alors qu'on vous prévenait que je pourrais laisser ma vie dans l'Hiver Éternel ? lâcha Sigyn avait ironie.

- C'était avant, Sigyn. Avant que Loki meurt avec l'honneur pour Asgard, répondit Odin, la peine visible sur son visage. Maintenant qu'il a été lavé de ses crimes, tu l'es aussi, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est donc pour cela que j'ai été menée directement aux cachots, siffla-t-elle, ne masquant pas sa colère.

- Tu as beaucoup changée, se lamenta le Roi. Où est donc passée la jeune femme sage et réfléchie que tu étais ?

- Sans doute la Sigyn que vous connaissiez est morte à Jotunheim, quand elle a compris que ni la sagesse, ni la réflexion ne lui permettrait de survivre, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies souffert, mais c'est justement pour ça, et l'animosité que tu as à mon égard, que je ne peux te laisser complètement libre, expliqua le Roi en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Ne me touchez pas, cria-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement. La rage intense, visible dans son regard sembla surprendre Odin. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je ressens à votre égard. J'ai imaginé mille et une façons de détruire Asgard, de vous tuer, de me venger… Cela dépasse la simple rage. Vous m'avez bannie et je vous aurais moins détesté si vous m'aviez condamnée à mort, plutôt que cette vie de pariât loin de ma famille.

- Tu m'en veux à ce point, constata le Roi d'une voix neutre.

- Vous m'avez fait payer les crimes de Loki, certes, j'avais ma responsabilité, mais je ne méritais pas d'être bannie ainsi alors que Loki, même après avoir attaqué Midgard, s'en est tiré avec un simple enfermement.

- Tu aurais souhaité que Loki soit condamné plus lourdement ?

- Je n'en sais rien après tout, lui aussi m'a trahie en se faisant passer pour mort alors qu'il préparait sa guerre contre Midgard, lâcha-t-elle. Je me moque de son sort à présent.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé que libérer toutes ses rancunes accumulées seraient aussi bénéfiques. Elle avait tellement à dire, et personne à qui parler ! Se trouver face à Odin pour lui dire ses vérités était libérateur.

- Tu mens Sigyn. Le sort de Loki t'intéresse, au contraire. Sinon, tu ne serais pas restée avec le général Eldir, lança Odin, une lueur étrange dans son regard scrutateur.

- J'ai simplement été échangée par le roi de Jotunheim contre des vivres permanents, déclara Sigyn avec neutralité.

- N'a-t-il pas promis son aide si tu disais être l'épouse d'Hvedrung ? demanda Odin. A ton avis, qui m'a révélé que tu étais à Vanaheim ? Le général avait une famille et un rang à protéger…

- Non, fit Sigyn ne voulant pas croire qu'Eldir l'avait trahie. Vous mentez, dit-elle, soudainement bouleversée.

- Il a dit avoir un accord avec Loki concernant ta protection… Et je sais aussi qu'il le cherchait malgré l'annonce de sa mort. Et tu savais tout cela… » Poursuivit le roi.

Sigyn ne répondit pas, blessée par la nouvelle trahison dont elle avait été victime. N'était-elle devenue qu'une monnaie d'échange ? D'abord son envoi à Jotunheim, pour son marchandage à Vanaheim, et enfin, sa vente à Asgard par un homme en qui elle faisait totalement confiance.

« Peut-être bien, répondit finalement Sigyn. Peut-être espérais-je retrouver Loki et qu'ensemble nous renverserions Asgard, et détruirions Midgard, pour ensuite nous approprier tous les royaumes, se moqua-t-elle avec véhémence. Je vous l'ai dit. J'ai appris à survivre, j'ai pris tout ce qu'on m'a offert. Peu m'importait de retrouver Loki ou non, ce que je voulais, c'était être protégée de vous, dit-elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que la fidèle Sigyn ait renoncé à sa loyauté, déclara Odin, suspicieux. Il ne croyait qu'à moitié ses paroles sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

- C'est que pendant toutes ses années, ce je n'ai eu personne envers qui être loyale. Pour moi, je suis devenue veuve le jour où Loki a chuté du Bifrost. De toute façon, si Loki ne voulait pas être trouvé, je ne vois pas comment je l'aurais fait.

- Vous attendiez qu'il vous trouve, sans doute…

- Avait-il seulement envie de le faire ? » Enchaîna-t-elle, ne voulant pas répondre à cette question.

_Il l'a fait… _songea Odin en esquissant un léger sourire que Sigyn ne put comprendre. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à la jeune femme. Certes, il la lavait de ses crimes, mais n'allait-elle pas se retourner contre lui si jamais il la laissait en liberté ? Dans le doute, il ne pouvait la laisser libre alors il décida que sa magie resterait restreinte tandis qu'elle serait surveillée au palais.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'avouerai que je n'en suis pas très contente mais il fallait que je pose les bases pour la suite, pour justifier l'absence de Sigyn durant Avengers et Thor 2 !


	2. Chapitre 2: Lost

**Titre **: L'ombre des mensonges  
**Auteur :** Green Absynthe

**Note : **merci de me lire ! Toujours autant de plaisir de voir le nombre de vues ! Mais ne soyez pas timides, n'hésitez pas à commenter, je n'ai jamais mordu personne ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Note 2 : **ce chapitre fait encore partie de ce que j'ai appelé « chapitres introductifs », donc il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à en être assez satisfaite pour publier, me demandant à chaque fois si je ne devais pas entrer directement dans le vif du sujet mais comme je ne veux pas bâcler le contexte, je me suis décidée à le garder. En tout cas, sachez que Loki refera réellement son apparition dans le chapitre 4…

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Lost **

Une certaine routine s'était installée pour Sigyn. Elle passait la plupart du temps dans ses appartements qu'elle savait surveillés par un garde. Elle avait refusé d'emménager de nouveau dans la chambre qu'elle partageait auparavant avec Loki alors elle logeait dans une aile différente du Palais. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, le Roi Odin lui rendait souvent visite si bien qu'elle songea qu'il éprouvait des remords à son sujet. Peut-être la mort de Frigga l'avait adouci ? Ou peut-être était-ce parce que ses deux fils s'étaient éloignés de lui ? Malgré les ressentiments qu'elle avait à son égard, elle ne parvenait plus à le détester. Ils avaient discuté des heures durant lesquelles elle avait craché toute sa haine, puis l'avait écouté, tout comme lui avait été attentif malgré les paroles blessantes à son encontre. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'Odin n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais même s'il avait dû prendre décisions pénibles. Il était roi, il faisait son devoir tout comme elle avait fait le sien envers Loki. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si différents, tous deux captifs de leur rôle, devant parfois agir à l'encontre de leurs sentiments. Elle n'appréciait pas plus Odin qu'avant, non, elle lui en voudrait toujours pour son exil et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais sa colère était apaisée.

Sigyn soupira en regardant le soleil par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter ses appartements et elle soupçonnait Odin de n'avoir révélé à personne sa présence à Asgard. Peut-être était-ce pour sa protection ? Elle savait que Thor avait provisoirement renoncé à son titre pour vivre à Midgard et que le corps de Loki n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé.  
Malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans sa prison dorée, elle ne s'ennuyait pas. Odin lui faisait apporter des livres, si bien qu'elle était à chaque fois surprise des bons goûts qu'il avait pour la lecture. Ils finissaient par en discuter, et parfois, elle retrouvait dans ses discours quelque chose de semblable à Loki. Elle s'était surprise à avoir des pincements au cœur en remarquant certaines intonations identiques. Quelques fois, c'était un froncement de sourcils qui lui rappelaient son mari, parfois un rire. Après tout, Odin était celui qui l'avait élevé, c'était sans doute normal...

« Sigyn, il est probablement temps que tu refasses ta vie. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre seule, alors je te libère de ton engagement envers Loki, lui dit un jour Odin.

Sigyn resta silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait la possibilité d'être de nouveau libre, pourtant, cette éventualité ne la réjouissait pas autant qu'elle le voudrait.

- Je te trouverai un bon époux qui te traitera comme tu le mérites, pas comme l'a fait Loki, ajouta le roi avec bienveillance.

- Loki n'était pas un mauvais mari, contredit Sigyn en fuyant son regard. Certes, il a fait des actes répréhensibles, mais pas en tant qu'époux.

- Tu mérites un homme qui t'aime, et que tu puisses aimer en retour. Tu pourras construire une famille, et donner ta loyauté à quelqu'un qui le mérite, assura Odin en ignorant les paroles de la jeune femme.

- Je ne veux pas avoir à donner ma loyauté à quelqu'un d'autre, trancha Sigyn. Je préfère porter le deuil même si je dois être seule toute ma vie.

- Il ne reviendra pas, et même s'il n'est pas mort, il n'est plus celui avec qui tu t'es mariée. Il a changé, le pouvoir et la haine l'ont transformé, expliqua Odin avec lassitude.

- Peu importe ce qu'il est devenu, je ne veux pas épouser un autre homme. J'ai passé tellement de temps à ses côtés que je n'aurais pas la force de tout reconstruire avec quelqu'un d'autre, fit la jeune femme en secouant le visage en signe de négation.

- Bien entendu, je ne te forcerai pas à te marier. Mais si jamais tu changeais d'avis, fais le moi savoir, » conclut le roi avant de mettre fin brusquement à l'entrevue, une légère contrariété perceptible dans ses mouvements.

Sigyn resta pantoise un instant. Cet échange paraissait si irréel, tout comme sa réaction. Elle-même ne se comprenait pas. Pourquoi vouloir rester fidèle à Loki alors qu'il n'était plus là ? Elle aurait pu être libre, épouser un homme bien, avoir une famille et pourtant elle restait accrochée au prince déchu et personne ne pouvait la comprendre. C'est que contrairement aux autres, elle avait réellement cru en lui, et une part d'elle-même continuait encore à voir le bon chez son époux. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle restait persuadée qu'il aurait été un bon roi pour Asgard mais avait été forcé d'user de stratagèmes pour le montrer. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas le trahir en choisissant d'épouser un autre, pas tant qu'elle le penserait vivant. Peut-être que finalement, elle attendait son retour ! Elle se trouva pathétique, depuis quand espérait-elle le revoir ? Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait à son évocation ? Elle savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour, pourtant, elle s'était sentie fébrile rien qu'à l'idée d'être avec un autre homme. Et puis, même en écartant Loki de ses pensées, elle ne voulait pas être enchaînée de nouveau à quelqu'un, ni revivre les pénibles années avant de parvenir à une entente conjugale. Si elle devait être déchargée de ses obligations envers Loki, elle préférait demeurer seule et libre de vivre sa vie pour elle-même, pas pour un éventuel époux…

* * *

Sigyn n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Odin lui ait permis de retourner chez son père. Pourtant, elle était bien là, installée dans son ancienne chambre à redécouvrir ses possessions. Elle avait été surprise de constater qu'à l'annonce de son exil, ses effets personnels avaient été envoyés à sa famille, et que son père les avait conservés en attendant son retour. Sigyn fut émue de retrouver certains objets qui lui rappelaient de bons souvenirs. Il y avait ce livre qu'elle aimait tellement depuis qu'elle était enfant qu'elle avait tenu à l'emmener au Palais, et aujourd'hui, il était là, intact dans sa bibliothèque. Puis le coffret contenant tous les bijoux d'excuse offerts par Loki. Elle ne put réprimer un rire à cette évocation et effleura de ses doigts le premier d'entre eux offert par son époux : le bracelet d'or qui n'avait pas quitté son poignet depuis le procès qui l'avait mené à l'exil.

Elle aurait dû être sereine, elle le savait. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle était revenue chez elle, mais elle se réveillait en pleurs la nuit, prise d'un cauchemar terrifiant. La plupart du temps, elle était incapable de se souvenir de l'objet de son rêve, mais elle était toujours chamboulée. Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception : en sueur dans son lit, elle fut tétanisée par une terreur innommable. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour rationaliser et passer une robe propre. Incapable de se rendormir, elle quitta sa chambre et longea les couloirs en direction des jardins pour prendre l'air. Mais elle changea d'idée lorsqu'elle vit de la lumière sous la porte des appartements du plus jeune de ses frères. Elle toqua doucement à la porte et l'entrouvrit.

« Ragnar ? fit-elle en passant la tête dans l'encadrement, afin de voir si elle ne dérangeait pas.

Le jeune homme était en train de lire, installé à son bureau, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

- Sigyn, entre donc, » Invita-t-il.

Il se leva de sa chaise et alla vers sa petite sœur, inquiet de voir son visage si bouleversé. Doucement, il passa ses bras autour d'elle, la berçant gentiment. Alors Sigyn ne put se retenir, elle fondit en larmes comme jamais elle ne le fit auparavant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se moquait de maîtriser où non ses sentiments, de toute façon, elle en était incapable. Ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à la tunique de Ragnar, ce dernier la maintenant fermement contre lui pour la rassurer.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, il la guida vers son lit, veillant à ne pas défaire leur étreinte. Il l'incita à s'asseoir au bord et s'éloigna uniquement pour lui offrir un verre d'eau et un mouchoir. Mais elle resta inerte, même si ses pleurs avaient cessé. Précautionneusement, Ragnar tamponna les joues de sa sœur pour effacer les dernières traces de ses larmes et elle se laissa faire docilement.

« Tu veux parler ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

- Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer, souffla Sigyn.

- Commence où tu veux, tu peux me faire confiance, assura Ragnar sans s'attendre à une nouvelle crise de larmes.

- Je ne sais même plus si je peux encore faire confiance à quelqu'un, gémit-elle. Ils m'ont trahie, tous…

- Qui ?

- Le Roi Jotunn m'a vendue, et Eldir m'a dénoncée, sanglota la jeune femme.

Ragnar ne connaissait pas les détails de ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur mais suffisamment pour affirmer :

- Aucun n'a agi dans le but de te nuire, Sigyn. Les décisions des hommes sont parfois difficiles à comprendre, ce qu'ils ont à protéger a plus de valeur que la vie d'une personne à leurs yeux. Le Roi Jotunn avait un peuple à protéger, et Eldir une famille. Et finalement, leurs transactions t'ont ramenée ici, près de nous !

- Je sais tout cela, souffla Sigyn, peinée que son frère ne la comprenne pas. Mais malgré tout, j'ai le sentiment de ne pouvoir me fier à personne, d'être complètement seule…

- Tu n'es plus seule maintenant. T'ai-je déjà trahie ma sœur ? Demanda Ragnar en poussant gentiment son épaule.

- Non, c'est vrai, répondit la jeune femme en forçant un sourire.

- Alors fais-moi confiance. Tu peux dormir en paix maintenant. Sois sans crainte, je te protègerai,» assura l'homme.

Il défit les couvertures de son lit pour inviter la jeune femme à s'y installer. Sigyn ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea dans les draps, avant d'être rejoint par son frère.

Ragnar et elle étaient proches depuis l'enfance. Il n'y avait que très peu d'écart d'âge entre eux, si bien qu'elle partageait avec lui une complicité qu'elle n'avait pas avec ses deux autres frères plus âgés. Elle se souvenait qu'enfants, leur mère ne les séparaient jamais, ils prenaient leurs bains ensemble, jouaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble si bien qu'on les prenait parfois pour des jumeaux. Même en grandissant, leur complicité ne s'était pas affaiblie, et jusqu'au mariage de Sigyn, il leur arrivait encore de prendre un bain commun, sans aucune pudeur. Alors partager le même lit était pour eux naturel et normal, malgré le désaccord de leur père qui ne souhaitait pas que ses enfants soient trop fusionnels. En effet, il n'avait jamais caché que Sigyn, une fois mariée, quitterait la demeure familiale et ne pourrait plus se permettre d'être aussi proche d'un autre homme que son époux, même s'il s'agissait de son frère. Alors à l'adolescence, ils s'étaient progressivement éloignés pour se préparer à l'avenir, mais cela ne les avaient pas empêché de se retrouver de temps à autres, comme cette nuit.

Calée confortablement dans les bras de son frère, Sigyn ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Ragnar, lui, mit un peu plus de temps. Il était en colère de voir sa sœur si malheureuse. Il n'était pas aveugle, depuis son retour à Asgard, elle était comme l'ombre d'elle-même, même si elle luttait pour le cacher. Elle ne riait plus comme avant, elle restait effacée et mélancolique. Elle passait parfois des journées entières près de la fontaine à attendre que le temps passe, elle qui était normalement si active et curieuse. Parfois, quand il lui apportait un livre, elle ne daignait même pas l'ouvrir, prétextant qu'elle avait trop mal aux yeux pour lire.  
Ragnar ne savait pas à qui il en voulait le plus. Était-ce à Loki, qui avait épousé sa sœur et l'avait entrainée dans ses fourberies ? Était-ce à Odin, qui l'avait condamnée à l'exil ? Était-ce à son père, qui avait donné sa fille au prince d'Asgard ? Était-ce à lui-même, de n'avoir pu protéger sa sœur ?  
Il n'essaya pas de retenir Sigyn quand elle s'éloigna dans son sommeil agité, il savait qu'elle dormait mal et espérait qu'elle ne serait pas réveillée par un mauvais rêve.

_« Loki… »_ entendit-il dans un murmure.

Était-ce ce qui la faisait tant souffrir ? Était-elle hantée par le souvenir de son époux ? Ragnar ne put s'empêcher d'être furieux contre Sigyn. Pourquoi penser à un homme tel que Loki alors que c'était de sa faute si elle avait tant souffert ? Mais le faisait-elle sciemment ? Depuis son retour chez eux, elle n'avait jamais mentionné son époux, c'était même comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Était-ce sa façon à elle de se protéger de sa peine d'être veuve après tant de trahisons ? Parce que la jeune femme ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle avait ressenti après avoir découvert que Loki n'était pas mort dans les Abysses, qu'il était revenu, parti en guerre contre Midgard, croupi en prison puis décédé en s'alliant à Thor… Cela avait été sûrement dur à encaisser pour la jeune femme qui, exclue à Jotunheim, avait passé son temps à expier les fautes du prince… Pourtant, le visage de Sigyn était paisible alors qu'elle venait de prononcer le nom maudit…

* * *

Odin, ou plutôt Loki, avait laissé Sigyn partir. Pourquoi la retenir alors qu'il était coincé sous l'apparence du Roi ? Il n'avait plus aucune raison de la maintenir captive. Étrangement, il n'y avait que pour Sigyn qu'il ressentait de la culpabilité à l'idée de mentir sur son identité. Elle qui s'était montrée si fidèle, qui avait suivi ses directives en se présentant à Eldir et qui avait enduré l'exil pour lui, ne méritait pas un tel mensonge. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix même si pendant l'espace d'un instant il s'était dit qu'il pourrait la garder près de lui et retrouver son alliée et son équilibre. Quelque part, il était soulagé qu'elle ne se soit pas montrée dévouée envers Odin. Dans leurs échanges, elle avait toujours gardé une distance entre eux, même lorsque leur relation était devenue plus cordiale. Et surtout, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il avait été satisfait qu'elle lui dise ne pas souhaiter un nouvel époux.

La renvoyer chez son père lui avait semblé être la meilleure solution. Il savait que Sigyn était proche de sa famille et que là-bas, elle pourrait se reconstruire après son exil difficile. Quand il l'avait vue, affaiblie et véhémente, il avait compris qu'elle n'était plus la même. Elle n'était plus la jeune femme docile et calme qui se laissait guider par confiance. Elle était devenue plus froide, plus méfiante mais aussi plus forte d'une certaine façon. Il avait vu dans sa colère glaciale de l'assurance et sa fierté qui n'avait pas disparu. Elle avait parlé avec sa franchise naturelle mais ponctuée d'une hargne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sigyn avait souffert, il la sentait brisée émotionnellement. Elle semblait avoir perdu sa capacité à croire en d'autres personnes qu'elle-même. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout effacer et que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais avant quoi ? Avant qu'il chute du Bifrost ? Loki n'avait jamais regretté ses actes, aucun d'entre eux. Il n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité envers Asgard, ni envers Midgard, encore moins envers Thor ou Odin, ni même Frigga qu'il avait pourtant perdu. Il avait toujours agi en son âme et conscience, bien que celles-ci ne s'accordent pas avec celles des autres… Néanmoins, s'il devait changer une chose, juste une, cela concernerait Sigyn. S'il avait su où cela conduirait la jeune femme, il ne l'aurait pas mêlé à ses plans, il l'aurait préservée de ses manigances pour lui éviter la déchéance. Ou bien il aurait fait en sorte de l'inclure un peu plus, pour qu'elle écope de la peine de mort. Celle-ci étant probablement mieux que l'ombre qu'était devenue Sigyn.  
Peut-être était-ce cruel de penser ainsi, mais pour Loki, cette femme n'était plus _sa_ Sigyn, et il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir envie de faire de nouveau connaissance avec cette étrangère qu'elle était devenue. Ces années de séparations, les souffrances endurées des deux côtés les avaient beaucoup trop éloignés, alors sans doute était-ce mieux qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas.  
Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'image de son épouse, telle qu'elle était avant. Il se souvenait de son allure fière alors qu'elle arrivait à la salle du trône pour le saluer, tout juste après qu'il soit nommé roi en remplacement d'Odin, de la façon dont elle portait le vert, juste pour l'honorer. Et puis, ce bracelet qu'elle possédait encore après son exil, qui semblait n'avoir jamais quitté son poignet depuis qu'il le lui avait glissé un soir. Loki détestait son cœur qui s'emballait à l'idée qu'elle puisse encore être dévouée à lui, qu'elle se considère encore comme son épouse alors qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à partager. C'est pour cela qu'il pourrait clamer à voix haute que oui, il aurait préféré la voir morte plutôt que d'avoir à penser à elle…

* * *

Sigyn était bouleversée. Elle s'était disputée sérieusement avec Ragnar pour la première fois. Bien sûr, depuis leur enfance, ils se chamaillaient pour des broutilles, se faisaient la tête et se réconciliaient. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, ils avaient haussé le ton, s'étaient lancés des méchancetés au visage et s'étaient quittés fâchés et furieux. Tout cela à cause du bracelet qu'elle portait à son poignet. Sigyn ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ragnar tenait absolument à ce qu'elle s'en sépare, pour elle, c'était hors de question. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais c'était l'objet auquel elle tenait le plus et s'en séparer était impossible. Ragnar lui avait reproché d'être encore fidèle à ce criminel, qui en plus était un monstre de Jotunn. Là, Sigyn s'était emportée comme jamais, lui crachant au visage qu'il n'avait aucun droit de parler des Jotunn devant elle. Et de fil en aiguille, les mots avaient dépassé les pensées, jusqu'à l'impardonnable.

_« Et bien, si tu aimes tant Loki et les Jotunn, tu ferais mieux fait de retourner à Jotunheim… » _lui avait-il dit.

Elle savait au fond qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Ragnar était impulsif et cherchait à blesser quand il se sentait lui-même peiné. Pourtant, ses mots l'avaient atteinte si durement qu'elle en était restée muette avant de tourner les talons. Où qu'elle aille, elle se sentait incomprise et jugée.

Quand elle regardait le bracelet à son poignet, elle ne pouvait nier le lien qu'il avait avec Loki. Peut-être le conserver était un moyen de garder un semblant d'identité. Elle avait beau s'être perdue dans son exil, elle restait l'épouse de Loki, cela restait une chose certaine avec ce bijou, sa seule certitude dans ses pensées chaotiques.  
Les larmes embuaient ses yeux et elle se sentit stupide de pleurer autant, elle qui avait toujours été fière de sa maîtrise. Seulement, elle était en conflit permanent avec elle-même, ne sachant plus comment elle voulait agir. Lorsqu'une pensée venait à elle, son contraire faisait aussi son apparition, si bien qu'elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle désirait. Ainsi, elle avait retiré, puis remis le bracelet de Loki une bonne dizaine de fois, sans pouvoir se décider si elle l'enlèverait définitivement ou non.  
Alors elle songea qu'elle aurait dû se jeter dans le vide quand elle en avait eu l'occasion à Jotunheim. Si elle était morte, elle n'aurait pas à endurer ses propres démons et ses contradictions, ni l'incompréhension de son entourage qui ne pouvait concevoir sa détresse intérieure. Pour sa famille, elle n'avait fait qu'un voyage pénible, alors qu'elle, elle avait le sentiment que son âme avait été tourmentée jusqu'à l'extrême.

Rageuse, elle s'empara du poignard qu'elle tenait à sa ceinture, arme que les femmes des familles guerrières arboraient en permanence, et le pointa contre sa gorge. Il lui suffisait d'une entaille profonde pour sa trachée soit tranchée, que le sang inonde ses poumons et l'étouffe, rendant impossible toute guérison. Elle serait libérée de ce poids et de cette folie qui l'insupportait, de toutes ces pensées qui la hantaient. Pourtant, elle abaissa lentement son arme et jeta un œil à son bracelet. Elle ne serait pas lâche comme l'avait été Loki lorsqu'il s'est laissé tomber dans les Abysses plutôt que d'affronter la vérité et les conséquences de ses actes. Elle se relèverait et se remettrait de son exil, du moins, aux yeux des autres. Elle ne voulait plus lire la pitié écœurante dans les regards de ses proches alors elle serait forte, c'était ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, c'était ce qu'elle devait faire.

* * *

_Un an plus tard…_

« Non, je n'irai pas, » avait tranché Sigyn lorsque son père l'avait informé qu'un banquet en l'honneur du Prince Thor, revenu de Midgard, aurait lieu le soir même. Iwaldi ne la forcerait pas, après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à assister à ce genre d'évènement si elle ne le désirait pas. Odin l'avait officiellement libérée de Loki, ainsi, elle n'appartenait plus à la famille royale. Le guerrier était persuadé que Sigyn voyait cela comme une humiliation alors que lui-même était soulagé que sa fille soit de nouveau libre. Parfois, il songeait sérieusement à un remariage mais était-elle prête à vivre avec un autre homme après ce qu'elle avait enduré à cause de l'union maritale avec Loki ? Il ne voulait lui imposer un mariage pour le moment alors qu'elle avait retrouvé un bon équilibre comparé à ce qu'elle était à son retour à Asgard, il y a de cela un an. Certes, Sigyn n'avait plus de mari, mais elle semblait s'épanouir dans les activités qu'elle pratiquait avec ses frères. Il ne voyait pas une guerrière en elle, mais elle semblait s'amuser, et la voir heureuse était ce qui comptait pour lui. Ce qu'il aimait moins, en revanche, c'était la voir pratiquer la magie. Il la trouvait effrayante quand elle s'adonnait à cette activité. Il sentait qu'elle était puissante, et dans ces moments, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en elle l'ombre de Loki.

Iwaldi ne pouvait que regretter le changement qu'avait opéré l'exil sur le caractère de sa fille. Elle qui autrefois brillait par sa vivacité d'esprit et son intelligence était maintenant trop effacée, ne prenant plus part aux discussions qui l'auraient passionnée des années auparavant. Elle se contentait juste d'écouter d'une oreille distraite, comme si quelque chose d'autre de plus important occupait son esprit tourmenté. Le guerrier aurait voulu retrouver sa fille, mais savait qu'il devait plutôt apprendre à la connaître telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Car elle restait Sigyn, et il revoyait parfois en elle la jeune femme du passé quand elle était avec ses frères et qu'elle retrouvait une candeur d'enfant. Et sa fierté, celle qui l'avait poussé à refuser l'invitation au banquet, demeurait intacte, tout comme sa dignité. Alors Iwaldi savait que la Sigyn du passé n'avait pas disparu, qu'elle se cachait simplement sous de nouveaux traits de caractère pour se protéger. Elle restait en retrait pour ne pas intéresser les autres, et ne pas risquer d'être impliquée dans n'importe quelle affaire, elle ne montrait pas sa culture pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle vivait comme une ombre rasant les murs pour ne pas être vue, comme si elle craignait les autres.

Pourtant, quand il la vit en bas des marches de sa demeure, Iwaldi ne put qu'esquisser un large sourire. Élégamment habillée, Sigyn avait changé d'avis à propos du banquet. Elle portait une robe en velours gris foncé, sa taille était marquée par une large ceinture en argent finement ouvragée qui, à la manière d'une armure, rappelait son appartenance à une famille guerrière. Les manches longues glissaient presque sur le sol au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait, l'air assuré et confiant. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres, seule une pince en argent relevait une mèche sur le côté de son visage, laissant le reste onduler légèrement sur ses épaules et sa poitrine sur laquelle retombait un médaillon frappé des armoiries de la famille. Sigyn avait l'intention de se présenter au banquet en tant que fille d'Iwaldi, et non en tant que veuve de Loki. C'était un détail important pour le guerrier qui ne put qu'être fier de sa fille. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue apprêtée et soignée ! Elle restait discrète dans son allure, comme elle l'avait toujours été, néanmoins, elle avait de la prestance dans sa tenue et dans la façon dont elle gardait le dos droit.

Père et fille furent rapidement rejoints par les frères de Sigyn, eux aussi bien habillés. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en les voyants : rasés de près, et coiffés avec soin, ils ne ressemblaient pas aux hommes qu'elle voyait au quotidien ! Iwaldi sourit en assistant à cette scène si naturelle et joyeuse. Il avait cru ne plus jamais voir de l'amusement sur le visage de Sigyn, pourtant, elle riait sincèrement et paraissait vraiment heureuse.

Quand Iwaldi avait eu vent des disputes entre Sigyn et Ragnar qui ne cessaient depuis des mois à propos d'un certain objet de Loki, il en avait été fortement peiné. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour lui que la guerre, surtout celle entre ses enfants. Ainsi, son cœur s'allégea lorsqu'il vit Ragnar sourire de toutes ses dents après que sa sœur lui ait dévoilé ses poignets nus de parures. Elle avait ôté le bracelet de la discorde, celui qui avait conduit à des tensions entre eux. Le guerrier fut attendri de voir Ragnar déposer un tendre baiser sur la main de sa sœur, main qu'il ne lâcha pas durant tout le trajet jusqu'au Palais.  
Parce que même si elle tentait de le cacher, Ragnar sentait à quel point Sigyn était tendue. Il se demandait ce qui l'avait poussée à changer brusquement d'avis. La connaissant, il songea qu'elle cherchait à se prouver quelque chose et que ni lui, ni aucun autre ne pourrait la comprendre. Néanmoins, la voir renoncer au bracelet de Loki avait apaisé le jeune guerrier qui se disait que désormais, Sigyn parviendrait à oublier le passé pour se concentrer sur son avenir.

Iwaldi et ses enfants n'étaient pas une famille importante comparée aux autres nobles d'Asgard, ainsi, ils ne furent pas assaillis et purent profiter tranquillement du buffet et des festivités. Ils étaient néanmoins passés devant la table royale pour saluer Odin et Thor. Sigyn avait senti le regard du Roi sur elle et savait qu'il avait trouvé dans sa tenue la réponse qu'il attendait : elle avait renoncé à son titre d'épouse de Loki de façon presque officielle en se montrant ainsi.

Sigyn avait repéré une inconnue aux côtés de Thor, là où aurait dû se trouver Sif, l'ancienne promise du prince. Était-ce elle la Midgardienne dont tous parlaient ? D'un œil curieux, elle détailla la jeune femme qui n'avait pas la beauté de la guerrière mais possédait pourtant un charme bien à elle, quelque chose d'envoutant et de peu commun selon elle. Sans doute était parce que le caractère bien trempé de l'étrangère était bien visible et qu'elle n'avait pas la réserve des femmes d'Asgard. Jane Foster était vive et impulsive, choses peu appréciées chez les femmes ici. Même Sif, malgré son fort tempérament se montrait plus discrète dans les évènements officiels. Ainsi, pendant le reste de la soirée, Sigyn s'amusa à observer la Midgardienne. Elle s'étonna de la voir rire si ouvertement, de ne pas être embarrassée à l'idée de sauter au cou du prince... Sigyn aimait la spontanéité de la jeune femme et ne put s'empêcher d'en rire en se cachant derrière sa main.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les derniers plats furent retirés, les invités eurent plus de libertés pour se déplacer dans l'immense salle. Après être longtemps restée assise, Sigyn ne refusa pas l'occasion de se dégourdir les jambes et songea avec soulagement que maintenant qu'elle n'était plus princesse, personne ne venait lui parler. Elle constata que les dames de cour qui la harcelaient presque par le passé faisaient semblant de ne pas la connaître, l'ignorant sans ménagement même lorsque Sigyn les salua par politesse. Elle sentait pourtant les regards sur elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, ni oubliée. Aux yeux de tous, elle restait l'épouse de Loki qui avait trahi Asgard, une pauvre princesse déchue revenue d'exil il y a des années. Mais les Asgardiens n'avaient pas la mémoire courte et certains regards hostiles lui firent froid dans le dos.

« Ma sœur… fit une voix derrière Sigyn. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, ne reconnaissant la voix d'aucun de ses frères.

- Je ne suis plus votre sœur, Prince Thor, souffla Sigyn en s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui.

- Autant que Loki reste mon frère, vous êtes ma sœur, expliqua Thor.

- Votre père, le Roi, m'a libérée de ce mariage. Désormais, je suis simplement Sigyn, fille d'Iwaldi, informa la jeune femme avec un sourire poli.

Une ombre sembla passer sur le visage de Thor, si bien que la jeune femme craignit de s'être montrée irrespectueuse.

- Bon et bien, je vous souhaite d'être heureuse dans votre vie future, déclara-t-il simplement, une légère froideur dans sa voix.

- Je vous remercie, Prince Thor, et vous souhaite la même chose, s'efforça de répondre Sigyn malgré son trouble.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, elle l'interpela, une question brûlant ses lèvres depuis trop longtemps.

- Prince Thor, puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

- Bien sûr, répondit simplement le prince, de façon neutre.

- Vous étiez là lorsque Loki est…

- Quand il est mort ? Oui, j'étais là. Mais en quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Vous avez souhaité être libérée de ce mariage, lâcha Thor avec agacement.

Sigyn fut blessée par la réaction du prince, elle inclina son visage et s'apprêta à partir, regrettant d'avoir mentionné Loki. Mais elle planta finalement son regard dans le sien.

- Je n'ai jamais rien demandé de tel au Roi Odin. Il a simplement décidé que je n'avais plus ma place dans votre famille, dit-elle sèchement.

Thor sembla considérer un instant ses paroles. Il s'en voulut d'avoir été si brusque envers elle, mais dès qu'il était question de Loki, même après tout ce temps, il restait à fleur de peau.

- J'ai vu Loki mourir, oui. Je suppose que votre question est la même qui me hante toutes les nuits : est-il vraiment mort, ou bien caché quelque part comme la première fois ? dit seulement Thor avec amertume.

Sigyn acquiesça lentement, soulagée de ne pas être la seule à se poser la question.

- Nous savons tous deux à quel point mon frère est intelligent. Je garde espoir que s'il revient, ce ne sera pas avec de mauvais desseins, conclut-il. Sigyn nota avec étonnement que le prince parlait de Loki au présent alors qu'elle-même le faisait au passé.

- Merci, _mon frère_, » souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, ne remarquant pas le sourire de Thor.

Sigyn ne savait pas si elle était apaisée ou au contraire tourmentée. Elle se reconstruisait au fil du temps, apprenait à accepter ce qu'elle avait vécu et retrouvait petit à petit confiance en son entourage. Pourtant, des zones d'ombres demeuraient, et toutes concernaient Loki. Où était-il ? Etait-il réellement mort ? Dans ce cas, où était son corps ? Et plein d'autres questions qui l'empêchaient encore de trouver le sommeil. Parce qu'autant elle craignait qu'un jour on lui annonce avoir retrouvé ses restes, autant elle restait épouvantée à l'idée d'un retour. Comment réagirait-elle si Loki revenait ? Se sentirait-elle loyale envers lui ? Ou au contraire furieuse ? Elle vivait en ce moment en harmonie avec elle-même, certes créée de toutes pièces, mais redoutait que tout cela soit brisé d'un coup.

Loki, installé à la place du Roi, avait regardé avec mécontentement Thor converser avec Sigyn. Il ignorait de quoi ils avaient parlé, des sentiments contradictoires animant le visage de son frère. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait contrarié le plus : avoir vu l'héritier adresser la parole à Sigyn, ou avoir vu cette dernière agir si respectueusement avec lui. Une jalousie naissante l'envahit, cette révérence qu'elle lui avait faite, elle ne devait les adresser qu'à lui, pas à Thor. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi s'était-elle présentée à ce banquet ? S'il l'avait libérée de son mariage, c'était bien pour qu'elle se tienne à l'écart !

Loki suivit des yeux la jeune femme alors qu'elle quittait Thor pour rejoindre Ragnar et un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se surprit à être furieux quand l'inconnu salua Sigyn d'un baisemain et quand elle y répondit d'un sourire franc et sincère. Loki tiqua et passa une main sur ses yeux pour les frotter.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Vili, frère d'Odin, assis à côté de lui.

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué, je pense que je vais me retirer, » répondit brusquement Loki en se levant.

Après avoir fait les salutations d'usage, il quitta la fête pour s'enfermer dans ses appartements. A l'abri, il put retrouver sa forme véritable et quitter ses vêtements avant de prendre un bain glacé comme il les aimait. Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer l'agacement de Loki à l'idée d'avoir été troublé par son ancienne épouse, après tant de temps sans la voir. Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais dans son esprit, elle était encore sienne même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il la considérait comme lui appartenant et ne supportait pas qu'elle se détourne de son emprise même en sachant qu'il l'avait délibérément éloignée de lui. Il avait déjà noté l'absence du bracelet qu'elle avait porté si longtemps et sentait qu'elle se libérait de lui au fur et à mesure. Pouvait-il, voulait-il permettre cela ? Il la maudissait de bousculer l'équilibre qu'il s'était créé dans son usurpation d'identité. Il jouait Odin depuis si longtemps que parfois il en oubliait même qui il était réellement. Mais quand il voyait Sigyn, il omettait son rôle et seule son habileté lui permettait de ne pas être démasqué. Il ne pouvait pas prendre plus longtemps un tel risque et devait trouver le moyen d'écarter définitivement Sigyn pour ne pas contrecarrer ses plans. Mais avait-il simplement une idée de jusqu'où il voulait aller ? Au départ, il avait seulement prévu de remplacer Odin quelque temps, profitant de l'opportunité de disparaitre aux yeux de tous. Pourtant, cela faisait des années que cela durait sans aucun changement. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas régner, mais il n'était pas à sa place. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moment opportun pour disparaître de nouveau et remettre le vrai Odin sur le trône. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d'assurer une transition en faisant en sorte que jamais la vérité ne soit dévoilée. Mais il était allé trop loin pour que ce soit aussi simple, il était prisonnier de sa propre ruse… Pourtant, quand il y réfléchissait aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était disparaitre, trouver un endroit où il ne connaitrait personne et où personne ne saurait qui il est. Il était las de courir après les conflits et même s'il aimait les jeux l'opposant à son frère, il commençait à s'ennuyer de sa victoire, puisque personne ne voyait qu'il était le gagnant. Il visait plus haut qu'une simple tromperie sur son identité, il voyait plus grand qu'Asgard après avoir vu l'étendue de Midgard. Ce monde était bien plus complexe et son premier échec avait été si retentissant à cause des Avengers qu'inconsciemment il rêvait d'une revanche. C'est ce qu'il avait ressenti en revoyant la Midgardienne Jane Foster qui accompagnait Thor. La planète qu'ils appelaient Terre était un réel défi car un monde dans un chaos épouvantable. Des guerres, des conflits politiques, des crises multiples… Loki n'avait pas abandonné sa conviction selon laquelle il pourrait régner sur ce monde, mais peut-être n'avait-il pas agi comme il fallait pour l'obtenir…


	3. Chapitre 3: Hopeless

**Titre **: L'ombre des mensonges  
**Auteur :** Green Absynthe

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Hopeless **

« Sigyn ne sera pas d'accord, murmura la voix de Ragnar dans le salon.

- Elle comprendra que c'est pour son bien que je prends cette décision. Elle ne peut continuer à vivre ainsi, lui répondit Iwaldi. C'est un homme bien, et il se moque du fait qu'elle ait déjà été mariée. Plus elle vieillira, plus il lui sera difficile de trouver un mari et en tant que père, je dois m'assurer de son avenir. Que lui restera-t-il quand nous ne serons plus là ?

- Vous avez raison mais elle ne sera pas facile à convaincre. Elle n'acceptera pas aussi docilement que lorsque vous l'avez incitée à rencontrer la Reine Frigga pour épouser Loki, avança le jeune guerrier.

- C'est pour cela que je compte sur toi, Ragnar. Tu es celui qui est le plus proche d'elle, je suis sûr qu'elle t'écoutera et comprendra que pour le bien de la famille, nous avons besoin d'une alliance avec la famille de ce jeune homme, expliqua Iwaldi.

- Cela va si mal pour nous ?

- Nous ne pouvons à peine entretenir les armements, nous avons besoin d'un soutien… »

Lorsque Sigyn, debout derrière la porte entendit les chaises racler le sol, elle quitta sa cachette et retourna rapidement dans sa chambre. Cette conversation qu'elle avait perçue par hasard lui fit l'effet d'un poignard. Elle était trahie une nouvelle fois. Par son père et son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, son âme hurlait alors qu'elle restait de marbre. Ils savaient pourtant qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier à nouveau, qu'elle souhaitait rester libre et elle estimait en avoir le droit. Par deux fois elle avait accepté des fiançailles imposées : Théoric, malheureusement assassiné, puis Loki dont elle fut la veuve. Elle ne voulait pas être une marchandise que l'on donne au grès de ses besoins.  
Si elle réfléchissait d'une façon objective, elle savait que la décision de son père était sensée. Il était difficile à Asgard de vivre en célibataire pour une femme à partir d'un certain âge. Les asgardiennes n'avaient pas les mêmes droits que les hommes, ce qui poussait les pères à vouloir marier leurs filles rapidement. Naïvement, elle s'était dit qu'après ce qu'elle avait vécu, son père chercherait au contraire à la préserver, à tout faire pour qu'elle reste avec lui. Pourtant, malgré tout elle comprenait son choix bien qu'elle ne puisse l'accepter.  
Quand elle ne serait plus assez désirable pour un homme, elle ne pourrait trouver mari, et, comme l'avait souligné son père, que deviendrait-elle ? Ses frères et belles-sœurs accepteraient-ils de s'occuper d'elle ? Elle ne voulait pas être une charge pour sa famille, mais pourtant, elle était tiraillée. De longues années auparavant, elle aurait accepté son destin, sachant que c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer, comme à l'époque où elle s'était mariée avec Loki. Elle savait qu'une femme ne choisissait pas sa vie, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à être une nouvelle fois une monnaie d'échange et accepter la situation sans broncher. Pourquoi était-ce toujours à elle de se plier aux choix des autres et non l'inverse ?

Si elle prenait cette discussion comme une trahison, c'est parce que personne n'avait cru bon d'en parler avec elle avant d'établir les négociations. Elle savait que tout était prêt, peut-être même qu'une date était déjà décidée. Ses frères étaient dans la manigance alors qu'elle, la principale concernée, n'en savait officiellement rien. Elle était déçue par Ragnar, elle pensait qu'ils partageaient tout et pourtant il lui avait caché une information aussi importante, et pire, même en la connaissant si bien il était d'accord avec son père. Elle aurait souhaité l'entendre protester, refuser de lui en parler, de contraindre son père à ne pas agir lâchement et lui annoncer directement. Mais il n'en avait rien fait, il avait accepté et approuvé.

Elle ne pouvait simplement pas. De toutes les façons dont elle retournait la question, elle ne pouvait pas se marier, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Une angoisse sans nom la prit à la gorge et la fit suffoquer. Revivre des fiançailles, une cérémonie de mariage, une nuit de noce… Non, c'était trop pour elle, elle ne voulait recommencer à vivre un moment de sa vie qui avait été si pénible. Pourquoi son père ne comprenait-il pas à quel point il était dur pour elle de donner sa vie entière à un inconnu ? Puis, elle pensa à Loki. Comment pourrait-elle s'offrir à un autre homme ? Évidemment, ce n'était pas pour elle une question de sentiment, mais s'il revenait et qu'il la trouvait mariée à un autre, il penserait qu'elle l'a trahi !  
Sigyn fut médusée par cette réflexion. Auparavant, quand elle avait réfléchi au mariage, il n'était pas vraiment question de la réaction de Loki ! Mais le fait que Thor partage ses doutes lui faisait voir les choses sous une autre dimension. Pourtant, elle n'aurait normalement pas à s'inquiéter : elle était libérée du mariage ! Elle ne devait plus rien à Loki et n'était plus dans l'obligation de le servir. Était-ce possible qu'elle puisse réellement souhaiter lui être fidèle ? Tout était confus dans sa tête et elle eut une nouvelle fois une sensation de dualité en elle, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas. Sa fierté, rien que pour pouvoir se dire qu'elle n'attendait pas Loki, la pousserait à courir voir son père pour accepter le mariage, tandis que son cœur lui hurlait qu'elle ne pouvait le trahir avec un autre, qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Mais elle dans tout cela, qu'en pensait-elle ? Sa raison ne voulait ni revoir Loki, ni épouser un autre homme. Alors sa décision était prise : même si ses sentiments étaient confus sur la cause du refus, elle savait qu'elle ne désirait pas de mariage. Mais si tout était déjà arrangé, serait-elle en mesure de protester ? Elle ne pouvait aller directement à l'encontre de son père, il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un de plus important que lui pour lui intimer d'abandonner l'idée. Alors immédiatement, elle pensa au Roi Odin. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il ne la contraindrait pas au mariage ? Peut-être que si elle venait le voir et lui exposait son problème, il l'aiderait ? Elle devait tenter ! Mais un autre souci s'opposa à elle : son père ne la laisserait jamais partir seule pour le Palais, et elle n'avait aucune excuse à fournir pour s'y rendre…  
La solution germa dans son esprit : elle devait partir maintenant, tant qu'il faisait nuit et que personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Déterminée, elle empaqueta sans un bruit quelques affaires qu'elle jugeait indispensables : des vêtements propres, quelques bijoux pouvant servir de monnaie si jamais elle en avait besoin sur la route, et le reste de son en-cas du soir, enveloppé dans un tissu. Une légère excitation s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle enfilait des vêtements confortables pour une longue marche, prendre un cheval lui paraissait inconcevable. Parce que si elle était capable de changer son apparence pour se dissimuler, elle ne pouvait faire de même avec un cheval et savait qu'on reconnaitrait immédiatement une monture sortant de l'écurie d'Iwaldi. Une fois prête, elle quitta sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds même si connaissant le sommeil de plomb des hommes de la maison, elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin.

Quand elle sentit le vent froid de la nuit, elle se sentit bien et libre pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle prenait elle-même la décision de partir et personne ne pouvait la retenir. C'était si bon de choisir elle-même sa route, de décider où elle allait ! Le cœur léger, elle ne ressentit aucune culpabilité à partir sans rien dire et aucune tristesse à quitter sa famille. Peut-être était-elle une mauvaise personne ? Peut-être son exil l'avait-il endurcie bien plus qu'elle le pensait ?

Quand elle fut éloignée de la demeure familiale, elle se trouva stupide : elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la route qu'il fallait emprunter. Quelle direction prendre ? Cela serait vraiment bête de ne pouvoir atteindre le Palais uniquement parce qu'elle ne savait pas par où aller ! Une légère panique l'envahit puis sa réflexion prit le dessus, alors qu'elle regardait le ciel. Elle reconnaissait les constellations, Loki les lui avait appris un soir où il était d'excellente humeur. La mémoire de Sigyn était très bonne lorsqu'elle était intéressée et Loki avait toujours eu ce don pour rendre les choses, mêmes les plus simples, captivantes. Alors elle se concentra, se souvenant de la position des étoiles depuis le Palais et la comparant à ce qu'elle voyait actuellement. Le chemin se dessina dans sa tête et parvint à trouver la bonne direction. Satisfaite, elle avança d'un pas décidé malgré la nuit car elle savait que pour le moment il n'y avait que des plaines. Elle marcha pendant plus d'une heure, seulement éclairée par les astres avant de juger qu'elle pouvait utiliser sans risque la magie. D'un geste, elle fit apparaitre une flamme dans sa main, juste assez forte pour éclairer ses pas. Le but n'était pas non plus d'être visible de loin ! Mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres habitations autour d'elle, elle connaissait bien la région. Il y avait bien la ferme d'Idr mais seulement à deux heures de marche, sans doute ferait-il déjà jour lorsqu'elle l'atteindrait.

Intérieurement, Sigyn bénissait les entraînements de ses frères qui lui avaient apporté une endurance qu'elle ne possédait pas avant. Ils lui avaient d'abord permis d'assister à leurs exercices, trouvant que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait une occupation, et de fil en aiguille, l'avaient autorisé à participer gentiment. A défaut de pouvoir combattre correctement avec des armes, elle en avait la capacité physique ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Ainsi, même après des heures de marche, alors que le Soleil se levait, elle continuait d'avancer malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pu dormir la nuit. Comme prévu, elle vit au loin la ferme d'Idr. Elle songea qu'avec un cheval, elle serait probablement déjà arrivée depuis longtemps au Palais. Voyant au loin un attelage sur le chemin, elle préféra changer d'apparence, pour se donner l'air d'un jeune garçon, afin d'éviter l'embarras. Comment expliquer qu'une femme soit seule sur les routes sans escorte à cette heure-ci ? Ainsi, quand elle croisa les fermiers, aucun d'entre eux ne fit attention à elle et Sigyn poursuit son chemin en croquant dans un petit pain qu'elle avait emporté.

Puis elle arriva aux portes de la capitale. Là, elle reprit une apparence féminine mais pas la sienne, jugeant que c'était peut-être trop tôt. A l'entrée des portes, comme elle s'y attendait, les deux gardes ne voulurent pas la laisser entrer. Mais ayant choisi un physique assez avenant et aidée d'une bague en or massif pour chacun d'entre eux, elle passa aisément tout en se disant que la sécurité était moyenne. Elle trouva aisément son chemin jusqu'au Palais, elle connaissait parfaitement la capitale et savait que l'aile ouest de la demeure royale était la moins protégée car le point d'entrée des serviteurs. Elle changea une nouvelle fois d'apparence, heureuse de pouvoir utiliser sa magie utilement, et non pas que pour s'entrainer. Cette fois ci, elle était une petite servante d'une douzaine d'années dont personne ne penserait à se méfier. Une encore une fois, elle entra facilement, si bien qu'elle trouva cela assez étrange. Personne ne lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait ici, alors soit elle était vraiment douée, ce dont elle doutait, soit la garde était concentrée ailleurs dans le palais. Par précaution, elle prit un plateau où étaient posées une carafe d'eau et deux coupes pour avoir l'air occupée et se dirigea vers la salle du Trône.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda un garde.

- Apporter de l'eau au Roi Odin, répondit Sigyn sans hésitation.

- Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Le Roi est encore dans son sommeil !

- Il va se réveiller, il est bientôt huit heures ! assura-t-elle avait une naïveté feinte. Pourtant, elle avait bien compris que le Roi était dans le Sommeil d'Odin…

- Petite sotte, retourne en cuisine avec ton plateau ! » Ordonna le garde.

Sigyn ne demanda pas son reste et au lieu d'aller vers les cuisines, elle se dirigea vers les appartements de Thor, le seul après Odin à pouvoir l'aider selon elle. Après tout, il s'était montré contrarié qu'elle ne soit plus engagée à Loki alors peut-être approuverait-il son refus d'épouser un autre homme !  
Elle toqua à la porte et à sa grande surprise ce ne fut pas Thor qui répondit mais Jane Foster, les traits encore embrumés de sommeil.

« Je viens vous apporter de l'eau, puis-je entrer ? » fit Sigyn poliment en faisant une courbette et un joli sourire qui se voulait craquant.

Cela fonctionna puisque Jane la trouva si mignonne qu'elle l'affubla d'un surnom bizarre : pourquoi Sigyn serait-elle « sa puce » ? Une fois entrée, tout en servant l'eau, elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit pas Thor, à sa grande déception.

« Le prince Thor n'est pas ici ? demanda Sigyn.

- Le prince est resté au chevet de son père, informa la scientifique.

- Oh, fit la petite, tâchant de masquer sa déception. Dans ce cas, m'autoriseriez-vous à boire un peu d'eau ?

- Bien sûr ma puce, bois autant que tu veux ! fit Jane, attendrie par la petite.

- Merci, ma Dame. J'ai commencé à travailler très tôt ce matin, il faut faire chauffer l'eau des bains, préparer les petits déjeuners… Personne n'est venu vous apporter le vôtre ? demanda Sigyn.

- Non, Thor a demandé à ce que personne ne nous dérange pendant ma venue, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Laissez-moi vous l'apporter alors ! » Piailla Sigyn joyeusement, de sorte que l'humaine ne puisse pas refuser avant de filer hors de la chambre. Elle profita du trajet jusqu'à la cuisine pour observer l'attitude des gens. Personne n'avait l'air affolé, preuve qu'Odin était tombé dans son sommeil depuis un certain temps. Une fois le déjeuner sur son plateau, elle revint auprès de Jane qui l'accueillit d'un sourire.

« Je meurs de faim ! » déclara-t-elle en s'attaquant au fromage.

Sigyn ne put s'empêcher de rire. La midgardienne était si étonnante par sa spontanéité ! Lui apporter à manger lui avait donné l'excuse pour rester un peu plus longtemps, en espérant que Thor revienne rapidement. Et puis, si Jane la trouvait sympathique, Thor ne la chasserait pas à son retour.  
Mais le prince ne revenait pas et Sigyn devait trouver une autre stratégie pour rester près de l'humaine. Ainsi, elle alla lui faire couler un bain, tout en s'agaçant d'effectuer ces tâches de servante, et l'aida même à y entrer. Jane poussa un soupir d'aise quand elle se délassa dans l'eau chaude et que Sigyn y versa des huiles parfumées.

« Vous ne prenez jamais de bain ? osa spontanément Sigyn, amusée par la réaction de pur bonheur de Jane.

- Je n'ai pas de baignoire à Midgard, seulement une douche, expliqua Jane en riant.

- Connais pas, fit simplement l'enchanteresse dans une moue enfantine.

- Et bien c'est une sorte de petite pièce carrée, avec un tuyau où l'eau sort directement chaude. On se lave donc debout.

- C'est curieux, avoua Sigyn en frottant le dos de la jeune femme. Dites m'en plus !

- Il y a des robinets que tu tournes pour régler la température de l'eau. Ainsi, tu peux l'avoir exactement comme tu l'aimes, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, fit la midgardienne.

- Mais comment l'eau arrive-t-elle ? fit Sigyn, intéressée.

- C'est sans doute un peu trop compliqué pour toi, ma puce ! » trancha gentiment Jane, ne voulant pas entrer dans une explication scientifique sur la façon dont l'eau remontait les tuyaux. Elle ne vit pas le visage de la petite fille se contracter, Sigyn étant vexée par la réflexion de Jane.

Thor revint seulement quelques minutes après que Jane, aidée par Sigyn, soit sortie de bain et habillée pour la journée. La magicienne se sentit stupide une fois face au prince : comment aborder la question sans les rendre furieux, lui et Jane, à cause de sa duperie ? Mais Thor n'était pas aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air, du point de vue de Sigyn, et elle sentit son regard méfiant sur elle dès son arrivée. Mal à l'aise, elle masqua son trouble en s'affairant à ranger les vêtements de nuit de la midgardienne. Elle ne put anticiper le geste brusque de Thor qui l'empoigna sans douceur, la forçant à se retourner. Sigyn glapit tandis que Jane protestait à grand bruit, affirmant avoir autorisé la fillette à rester.

« Jane, ce n'est pas une simple fillette, c'est un magicien! s'exclama Thor en tendant la main droite pour réceptionner Mjölnir, la gauche tenant Sigyn par le col.

Paniquant légèrement, Sigyn tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte mais Thor ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Une fois son marteau en main, sans une hésitation, il l'abattit sur un bras de la fillette, brisant net un os dans un bruit sec. Dans un cri, Sigyn révéla sa véritable apparence, incapable de lutter à cause de la douleur occasionnée. Médusée, Jane s'écarta vivement, ne sachant pas si la sorcière devant elle était dangereuse ou non. Elle avait appris à ne pas se frotter aux personnes plus puissantes qu'elle, après tout, dans le monde de son amant, elle n'était qu'une faible créature.  
Thor, lui, la regardait avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de déception. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à voir apparaître Sigyn, et devait avouer qu'il espérait quelqu'un d'autre…

« Je peux expliquer tout ceci, » haleta Sigyn en maintenant son bras blessé contre elle.

Thor, silencieux, posa son marteau à côté de lui, preuve qu'elle avait toute son attention. Son visage fermé montrait néanmoins qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle cherche à le duper une nouvelle fois. Il se doutait qu'elle n'en avait pas après sa vie, ou celle de Jane : durant son absence, son ex-belle-sœur aurait eu maintes occasions de tuer la midgardienne, or, elle ne l'avait pas fait. De même qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de se défendre avec ses pouvoirs lorsqu'il l'avait saisie. Peut-être avait-il tort de ne pas se méfier mais il ne voyait pas en Sigyn quelqu'un de dangereux.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, » murmura la jeune femme avant d'expliquer pourquoi et comment elle était venue.

A la fin de son récit, Thor resta pensif, partagé entre l'indifférence que lui inspirait la jeune femme qui l'avait trompé pour l'approcher, et l'envie de l'aider, juste parce qu'elle avait été l'épouse de son frère. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si Loki revenait, il lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir fait son possible pour empêcher un mariage forcé. C'était assez étrange pour Thor qui, connaissant Loki, savait qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux de son épouse, mais l'avait estimée assez pour la garder à ses côtés malgré son tempérament changeant. Il songea qu'il devait y avoir en Sigyn quelque chose que nul autre que Loki puisse voir.  
Thor, personnellement, n'avait jamais pu cerner la jeune femme mais comprenait aujourd'hui quelle genre de femme elle était : elle n'avait pas un seul visage, mais plusieurs. Elle était capable d'agir et de changer de tempérament en fonction de son interlocuteur, comme elle l'avait fait en prenant l'apparence de la petite fille. Ce qui effrayait le dieu du Tonnerre, était le jeu parfait de la jeune femme dans le rôle d'une enfant, si bien qu'il avait cru avoir à faire à Loki l'espace d'un instant. Mais en même temps, il y avait en elle une faiblesse qu'il remarquait alors qu'elle était face à lui, les yeux baissés par honte. Thor se doutait qu'elle avait appris parfaitement les sorts de tromperie avec Loki mais qu'ils n'allaient pas du tout avec le tempérament franc et honnête de la jeune femme. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas lutté même quand Thor l'avait démasquée. Alors le dieu fut rassuré car ces facteurs faisaient d'elle, en dépit de sa puissance magique, une personne plutôt faible, une adversaire pitoyable.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, Thor. On ne peut pas les laisser la marier de force, c'est archaïque ! » dit Jane qui malgré la contrariété d'avoir cru en la petite fille n'en tenait pas rigueur à Sigyn.  
Thor voyait la colère dans les yeux noisette de sa compagne. Il avait suffisamment vécu à Midgard pour savoir que la population avait des mœurs plus libérées, et que Jane ne pouvait tolérer que Sigyn ne puisse avoir les mêmes droits qu'elle.

« Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse, Sigyn ? Qui suis-je pour intervenir dans les décisions de votre père ? demanda Thor ennuyé.

- En l'absence du Roi Odin, c'est vous le régent, Prince Thor. Votre père ne voulait pas me contraindre à un mariage, alors je vous en prie, respectez sa volonté !

- Régent, mais pas Roi. Suite aux actions de Loki quand il est devenu Roi, l'héritier d'Odin n'a plus tous les pouvoirs même dans le cas où le Père de toutes choses est dans l'incapacité de régner… Même si je statue en votre faveur, votre père exigera sans doute l'avis d'Odin. Alors autant attendre que mon père se réveille et prenne la décision. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que le roi puisse vous accorder une audience. Mais personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes là, trancha Thor finalement, après une minute de réflexion.

- Merci, souffla Sigyn en s'inclinant. Elle réprima une légère grimace face à la douleur de sa fracture.

- Votre bras, fit alors Jane. Il vous faut des soins, c'est probablement cassé !

- Je peux me soigner seule, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, » assura Sigyn. Et pour prouver ses dires, elle tendit son bras blessé vers l'humaine et avança sa main valide vers l'os brisé. Une magie verdâtre coula de ses doigts jusqu'à enrouler sa peau. En une fraction de seconde, sous l'œil intéressé de Jane, Sigyn était complètement guérie.

« Les sorts de guérison sont ceux que je préfère, avoua Sigyn avec un sourire modeste.

- Impressionnant, » répondit Jane. Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire la fascination qu'elle avait face à la magie Asgardienne. Elle songea que son étude pourrait être tellement intéressante !  
« Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu aies vu en moins d'une minute qu'il s'agissait de Sigyn alors que j'ai passé des heures avec elle sans rien soupçonner ? demanda l'humaine à Thor, au bout d'un certain temps, une pointe de contrariété perceptible dans sa voix.

- J'ai vécu longtemps aux côtés d'un frère qui a toujours eu tendance à abuser de la magie. J'ai été trop souvent naïf et ignorant face à celle-ci, alors j'ai appris à me méfier et à la reconnaitre, expliqua Thor avec lassitude, songeant que par le passé, sa méconnaissance avait parfois joué contre lui.

- Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité, admit Sigyn. Loki m'a toujours assuré que vous étiez insensible à la magie.

- Votre magie ressemble trop à celle de mon frère pour que j'y sois indifférent, répliqua le dieu.

- Cela parait logique, j'ai presque tout appris de lui, reconnut la jeune femme du bout des lèvres.

- Avez-vous au moins conscience que mon frère vous a utilisé comme un pion lorsqu'il vous a enseigné toutes ces illusions ? s'emporta alors Thor. Il n'avait jamais pu parler franchement à la jeune femme depuis qu'elle avait été condamnée à l'exil, et pourtant, il avait eu mille et une questions à lui poser. Il ne pouvait que constater de la rancune envers elle, elle qui savait beaucoup de choses et qui n'avait pas tenté de stopper son frère quand il était monté sur le trône d'Asgard.

- Probablement, répondit Sigyn, peu impressionnée par l'éclat de voix. Mais j'avais choisi mon camp, j'avais choisi d'être loyale envers votre frère. J'ai purgé ma peine pour cela, rappela la jeune femme en plantant ses yeux gris froids dans ceux du dieu.

Thor soupira et reporta un instant son attention sur Jane, restée silencieusement en retrait, sentant qu'un abcès nécessitait d'être crevé. Il reprit :

- N'avez-vous jamais songé que pour son bien, vous auriez pu informer quelqu'un de ses intentions ?

- Vous étiez à mon procès, vous souvenez-vous ? Je ne savais qu'un quart de ce que projetait Loki. Et même si j'en avais su plus, qui aurais-je pu informer ? Vous peut-être ? ironisa Sigyn, ne supportant pas d'être une nouvelle fois accusée. Peu importait si Thor changeait d'avis sur le fait de l'aider, elle ne pouvait rester muette face à ces réprobations.

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Thor.

- Vous n'étiez pas celui que vous êtes aujourd'hui, répondit la jeune femme en se calmant. Vous vous seriez contenté de prendre cela à la légère et de dire que quoi que fasse Loki, vous pourriez facilement en venir à bout. Parce que vous êtes Thor, fils d'Odin et héritier du trône. Ai-je tort ?

- Il est vrai qu'avant mon exil sur Midgard, j'avais toujours sous-estimé les capacités de Loki à m'égaler, avoua Thor. Sigyn nota dans ces paroles une certaine honte, prouvant une nouvelle maturité chez le futur roi.

- Je croyais bien agir en épaulant Loki, et aujourd'hui encore je ne me sens pas coupable. Contrairement à vous, souffla la jeune femme. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste une évidence qu'elle énonçait. Elle avait agi en accord avec elle-même et aujourd'hui encore, si c'était à refaire, elle ne changerait rien. Le seul responsable, reprit-elle, c'est Loki lui-même. Il s'était perdu dans ses mensonges et ses tromperies pour devenir ce qu'il était.

- Malgré tout, je veux croire qu'une part de bienveillance restait en lui. J'aime penser que la dernière chose que nous avons faite ensemble n'était pas de se battre, mais au contraire de s'allier contre un ennemi commun, » dit Thor, un peu surpris de dire cela à voix haute. Mais qui d'autre que Sigyn pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère ? Il n'avait même pas songé à parler de cela à Jane dont il se sentait si proche pourtant.

Sigyn ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle ne connaissait pas le Loki qui avait envahi Midgard, ni celui qui avait aidé Thor contre Malekith. Elle se contenta d'un faible sourire, car malgré tout, elle comprenait le dieu bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir autant d'affection pour son frère.

Au bout d'un moment, Thor retourna auprès de son père, laissant Sigyn avec Jane. Il était convenu qu'elle reste dans sa chambre et qu'en cas d'imprévu, elle reprenne son apparence d'enfant. Mais étant donné que les serviteurs avaient l'ordre de ne pas déranger, Thor était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter.  
Un certain malaise s'était instauré entre les jeunes femmes. Elles étaient si différentes qu'aucune d'elles ne savait comment rompre le silence. Sigyn était assise calmement près de la fenêtre, peu perturbée, alors que Jane arpentait nerveusement la chambre, luttant peut-être contre les questions qui brûlaient ses lèvres. De temps à autres, Sigyn lui lançait un regard curieux, se demandant si elle allait lui adresser la parole avant de retourner à son observation. Finalement, Jane se décida à poser ses questions, d'abord des questions superficielles sur les mœurs d'Asgard pour arriver aux choses plus personnelles, dont son mariage. Sigyn n'eut aucune honte à répondre franchement, même quand elle avoua n'avoir connu d'autres hommes que Loki, alors que Jane expliquait qu'à Midgard, il était courant d'avoir des relations hors mariage. La déesse avait ri de cette différence très curieuse pour elle, mais plutôt intéressante. Elle aimait l'idée que les midgardiennes aient autant de droits que les hommes, qu'elles pouvaient agir comme bon leur semblait sans se soucier des conséquences.

_« Et puis, je trouve cela judicieux de pouvoir essayer plusieurs hommes avant de choisir son époux, »_ avait-elle conclu, faisant rire Jane aux éclats.

Pourtant, quand Sigyn observait Jane, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être jalouse. La jeune femme paraissait si libre, si heureuse ! Elle agissait sans contraintes et avec le naturel que Sigyn ne pouvait se permettre. Et puis, il y avait Thor. Leur amour était indéniable et fort, fondé sur la tendresse et l'affection réciproque. La déesse savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu, et ne vivrait jamais cela. Cela la rendait triste et envieuse. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu connaissance de ce qu'était l'amour le voyait sous ses yeux, à travers Thor et Jane.

* * *

Une semaine passa durant laquelle Sigyn resta cachée dans la chambre de Thor. Ce dernier l'avait informée que son père ainsi que ses frères la cherchaient, se doutant bien qu'elle serait quelque part ici. Sigyn ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'agir de façon si immature, comme une adolescente fuguant pour contester l'autorité parentale. Mais elle était fermement décidée à rencontrer Odin et à se plier à sa décision, tout en sachant la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. C'était donc confiante qu'elle s'était rendue dans la salle du Trône lorsque Thor lui avait indiqué que le Roi, sorti de son sommeil, était disposé à la recevoir.

Jane attendait nerveusement devant la porte. En tant qu'étrangère à la famille, elle ne pouvait assister à l'audience de la jeune femme, mais Thor l'avait accompagnée. Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de coller son oreille à la porte, mais le regard sombre des gardes l'avait dissuadée de recommencer. Après avoir soufflé bruyamment, elle s'était assise sur les marches d'un escalier, attendant patiemment le verdict.  
Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, Sigyn se faufila, le visage impassible. Malgré le regard interrogateur de Jane, la princesse déchue ne répondit pas et ce ne fut que le visage dépité de Thor qui indiqua à Jane le refus d'Odin d'aider la jeune femme.

« On trouvera une solution, souffla Thor pour ne pas être entendu des gardes.

Jane acquiesça avec une détermination farouche sur le visage, mais Sigyn désapprouva d'un hochement de tête.

- Vous en avez fait assez, je vous en suis reconnaissante. Si le Roi d'Asgard approuve mon mariage, il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire, déclara Sigyn. Je suppose que c'est ainsi que cela doit se passer… »

Elle esquissa un pale sourire au couple, ne voulant pas montrer à quel point elle se sentait dévastée par la décision du roi. Ce dernier avait probablement déjà fait appeler son père et elle serait ramenée chez elle dans la journée. Une part d'elle s'indignait, elle se souvenait de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Odin, elle se souvenait clairement qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne la forcerait pas au mariage. Alors pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis ? Etait-ce en rapport avec son sommeil prolongé ?

Sigyn devina qu'il était temps pour elle de partir quand elle aperçut un groupe de trois gardes s'avancer vers elle, Sif en tête.

« Nous avons reçu pour ordre d'escorter Dame Sigyn jusqu'à chez son père, informa la guerrière face au regard interrogateur de Thor.

- Sif, commença Thor en prenant la jeune femme à part, si elle retourne chez elle…

- Je sais, coupa-t-elle. Mais c'est un ordre du Roi, je ne peux pas y déroger, » expliqua-t-elle avec regret.

Thor soupira et Sigyn, en passant devant lui pour rejoindre la garde royale, posa une main sur son bras, tout en murmurant un merci adressé à Jane et lui. Elle suivit le groupe sans se retourner, elle ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans les yeux du couple. Elle souhaitait rester digne même si intérieurement, elle souffrait. N'aurait-elle pas dû se douter que le Roi ne souhaiterait pas interférer dans ses affaires de famille ? Pourquoi avait-elle cru naïvement qu'il serait de son côté ? Elle avait pensé pouvoir faire confiance au Roi, après tout, une entente cordiale s'était instaurée entre eux ! Mais finalement, peut-être avait-il raison ? Peut-être était-ce mieux pour elle qu'elle se remarie, pour son avenir et celui de sa famille… Mais y avait-il quelqu'un pour penser à ses sentiments ? Dans sa tête, elle remercia encore une fois Thor et Jane, qui l'avaient soutenue, qui comprenaient son désarroi. Ironiquement, elle souhaitait les voir à son mariage, elle qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis proches avait besoin de sentir des gens de son côté auprès d'elle.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle se fit sans un mot. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'adresser à parole à quiconque et personne ne troubla son silence, même si elle voyait les regards en coin de Sif. Le voyage ne dura que quelques heures, c'était tellement plus rapide à cheval comparé à la marche à pied ! A plusieurs reprises, Sigyn songea qu'elle pourrait aisément s'enfuir, un tour de magie habile et la liberté pourrait de nouveau s'ouvrir à elle. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle serait retrouvée, et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle serait condamnée à une vie de fugitive dans son propre monde. La jeune femme n'était pas sotte, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour éviter ce mariage et maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de solution, elle devait accepter en silence.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, son père et ses frères l'attendaient, visages impénétrables. C'était un trait de famille, chacun avait ce don pour cacher aux autres ce qu'ils ressentaient. Mais Sigyn n'était pas dupe, elle voyait dans leurs traits fatigués les longues nuits qu'ils avaient dû passer à s'inquiéter pour elle, à espérer qu'elle ne soit pas en danger. Elle fut prise de remords une nouvelle fois et n'osa regarder son père. Sans doute allait-elle être durement réprimandée ou peut-être pire encore : cet épisode serait ignoré et tous agiraient comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Indifférente aux regards sombres de ses frères, Sigyn passa la porte qui se ferma derrière elle. Un long silence la glaça alors qu'elle sentait des yeux réprobateurs sur elle. Face à elle, son père la dominait de sa hauteur, la stature droite et imposante.  
Une gifle s'abattit sur la joue de Sigyn. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de douloureux ou violent, juste une claque suffisante pour rougir sa peau. C'était la première fois que son père levait la main sur elle et même ses frères paraissaient choqués. Iwaldi, lui gardait la mâchoire serrée, et seuls ses yeux humides trahissaient son trouble. Alors aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait giflée, il l'attira contre lui pour une étreinte tendre et affectueuse.

« Ne refais jamais cela, Sigyn. Nous avons cru t'avoir perdue une nouvelle fois, » dit-il en la serrant contre sa poitrine.

Un peu sonnée par tous ces gestes contradictoires, elle ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas, ses bras pendant contre son corps, ne cherchant même pas à rendre l'accolade de son père. Quand il relâcha son étreinte, elle recula vers les marches qu'elle monta ensuite sans un regard pour sa famille. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée et s'y enferma, se moquant de la peine qu'elle pouvait infliger à son père. Ce dernier avait fait bien pire en la promettant à un inconnu pour des raisons financières. Allongée sur son lit, elle aurait voulu crier, et pleurer pour évacuer sa peine, mais rien ne venait. Elle regardait le plafond sans même cligner des yeux et resta des heures ainsi, ignorant les voix autour d'elle qui s'agitaient. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ragnar lui lança un verre d'eau au visage qu'elle réagit, sursautant sur son matelas avant de fondre en larmes comme une enfant quand elle fut assurée qu'il était seul.

« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il contre son oreille après l'avoir prise dans ses bras. Comme à son habitude, il la berça doucement jusqu'à ce que les pleurs cessent, soulageant la jeune femme d'un poids considérable.

- Non, c'est moi, commença Sigyn, une fois calmée. J'ai été stupide de croire qu'il pouvait y avoir une issue à ce mariage.

- Je te promets qu'Einar est un homme bon et qu'il te traitera bien. Je sais que cela ne t'apaisera pas, mais sois assurée que tu ne seras pas plus malheureuse avec lui que tu ne l'es actuellement, assura Ragnar.

- Einar, répéta Sigyn. C'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle…

- Oui, Einar fils de Torric, précisa Ragnar. C'est un guerrier accompli, il entrera probablement dans la garde d'Odin un jour. Il a l'âge de notre frère aîné et son avenir est prometteur.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas déjà marié ? demanda Sigyn.

- En fait, il a perdu sa première épouse en couche. Ni elle, ni l'enfant n'ont survécu…

- C'est triste, commenta Sigyn, pourtant indifférente.

- Suite à ton exil, notre famille a perdu son prestige, avoua Ragnar. Ne me regarde pas comme cela, personne ne t'accuse ! Mais Père a des problèmes d'argent et son ami Torric lui a proposé de l'aider. Seulement, tu sais bien que deux familles nobles différentes ne peuvent pas s'aider financièrement, c'est indécent. En t'unissant à Einar, nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même famille et chacun y trouve son compte. Torric veut une épouse pour son fils, et Père peut redresser la famille. Crois-moi Sigyn, avant d'accepter, il s'est assuré qu'Einar soit quelqu'un de bien pour toi.

- Je comprends, mentit Sigyn, elle n'avait plus la force ni de de protester ni de débattre. Et quand le rencontrerai-je ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, disons que ton départ a retardé les choses… avança Ragnar avec un demi sourire.

- Et qu'en pense la famille de mon futur époux ? demanda la jeune femme, espérant sans doute une réticence.

- Ils n'en savent rien. Ils pensent juste que tu es partie à la capitale revoir une dernière fois des amies de cour, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'amies à la cour, informa Sigyn en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu n'as jamais eu d'amies tout court, » conclut le frère en riant.

* * *

Alors c'était lui Einar, cet homme massif qui la dominait d'au moins deux têtes et affublé d'une chevelure brune qui semblait n'avoir jamais été peignée tant elle était emmêlée. Néanmoins, son visage était agréable et sympathique, il semblait s'amuser de tout malgré son regard étrangement triste. Il s'était montré très poli, peut-être un peu gauche, quand Sigyn lui avait été présenté, et elle-même avait agi comme on attendait d'elle : courtoisement et gracieusement. Elle s'efforçait de sourire, de faire croire qu'elle trouvait amusante toutes les plaisanteries de l'assistance mais elle n'en était pas moins malheureuse. Elle était beaucoup moins sereine que pour ses fiançailles avec Loki. Cela lui paraissait loin maintenant et elle songea qu'à l'époque elle était encore jeune et peut-être insouciante des enjeux du mariage. Aujourd'hui, elle prenait cela avec gravité et solennité. Le mariage n'était pas qu'un devoir de fille envers son père, mais un sacrifice qu'elle faisait avec peine. Contrairement à ce qu'on lui racontait enfant, et à ce qu'elle avait cru qu'elle vivrait lors de son premier mariage, elle ne serait ni heureuse, ni épanouie dans sa vie maritale. Ce n'était que mensonges de femmes voulant rassurer leurs filles de dire qu'elles finiraient par aimer leur mari et vivraient dans le bonheur après quelques années.

Une fois le banquet terminé, Einar conduisit Sigyn à l'écart des deux familles. Personne ne songea à leur interdire une discussion privée, après tout, il n'y avait pas de virginité à préserver puisqu'ils en étaient tous les deux à leur second mariage. Ils restèrent un moment à marcher en silence, Einar conduisant la jeune femme, celle-ci accrochée à son bras offert.

« Je sais que vous ne voulez pas ce mariage. Je ne vous blâmerai pas, puisque moi non plus je ne veux pas me marier, lâcha brutalement Einar, à la grande surprise de Sigyn qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Je suis désolée, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

- Ma défunte épouse s'appelait Ingvild, et je l'aimais profondément, avoua sans honte le guerrier. Et vous, aimiez-vous votre époux ?

_Aimer Loki_… songea Sigyn, comme si ces deux mots ne pouvait pas aller ensemble.

- Peut-être ai-je suffisamment d'affection pour lui pour me sentir contrariée à l'idée de partager ma vie avec un autre homme, admit seulement la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

- Si je pouvais, je refuserais ce mariage. Mais je suis l'unique fils de mes parents, et j'ai le devoir d'assurer une descendance, expliqua Einar.

Bien que Sigyn n'ait pas de sentiment particulier pour son fiancé, elle apprécia tout de même la franchise avec laquelle il se livrait à elle, n'hésitant pas à avouer qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle comme épouse.

- Une descendance, répéta inconsciemment Sigyn. Elle qui ne s'était jamais imaginée mère reçut cette information comme un coup de massue.

- Oui, enfin en théorie ! Rien ne nous oblige à faire quoi que ce soit, indiqua Einar en riant. L'avantage que vous ayez déjà été mariée ! Nous échapperons à la pression de la nuit de noce ! »

Sigyn se mit à rire elle aussi, soulagée par les paroles d'Einar. Il ne semblait pas intéressé par elle, ni même avide. Et il entendait qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de se forcer à consommer leur mariage. Sans doute était-ce réellement l'homme bien dont Ragnar vantait les mérites…

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Le chapitre suivant marquera le retour tant attendu de Loki !_


	4. Chapitre 4: Betrayed

**Titre **: L'ombre des mensonges  
**Auteur :** Green Absynthe

**Note : **vous trouverez un petit bonus sur mon profil, parce que je vous aime, mes petits lecteurs timides =) 

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Betrayed **

Sigyn n'était pas nerveuse. Pourtant, c'était le jour du mariage, mais elle savait que la cérémonie serait beaucoup moins impressionnante que celle qu'elle avait vécue avec Loki. Le père d'Einar présiderait la cérémonie, ils prononceraient leurs vœux et ce serait fini. Sigyn avait demandé la présence de Thor et Jane, et personne n'avait eu le cœur à lui refuser cela. Jane aidait Sigyn à se préparer, celle-ci ayant refusé poliment la présence des femmes de la famille de son époux.

« Assister à un mariage Asgardien vous sera peut-être utile, si jamais Thor vous choisit un jour pour Reine… » avait dit Sigyn à Jane, la faisant blêmir.

Jane se sentait un peu gauche, les mariages n'étaient pas son truc, et elle n'avait jamais été demoiselle d'honneur, même si elle doutait que son rôle actuel soit équivalent. Elle regardait juste la future mariée se préparer, impressionnée par ses gestes maîtrisés sans aucun tremblement, essayant de temps à autres de l'aider en lui tendant un ornement par exemple.

« Il est vraiment joli, » commenta Jane en désignant un bracelet en or dans un coffret.

Sigyn esquissa un léger sourire en prenant le bijou entre ses doigts. Le bracelet de Loki, son tout premier cadeau d'une longue série de bijoux d'excuse. Mais celui-ci avait une importance particulière, tant que Sigyn hésita un instant à le glisser sur son poignet. Finalement, elle le rangea et ferma la boite doucement. Une fois totalement prête, Sigyn se tourna vers Jane qui l'observa un instant. Elle portait une robe bleue et noire, aux couleurs de sa belle-famille, de coupe simple et ample. Ses bijoux étaient d'argent et de saphirs. La midgardienne la trouva élégante dans cette tenue qu'elle portait dignement.  
Sigyn regarda à son tour Jane, détaillant elle aussi la façon dont elle était habillée. Elle portait bien les vêtements de cour, sa silhouette étant parfaite pour ce type de robes très près du corps, contrairement à Sigyn dont les formes étaient un peu trop prononcées. Sa robe pourpre allait magnifiquement avec ses yeux noisette et ses cheveux bruns, mais pour Sigyn, il manquait quelque chose. Jane ne portait aucune parure, même ses cheveux étaient laissés tels quels, sans coiffure particulière. Sigyn songea que c'était dommage de ne pas mettre en valeur une telle beauté mais n'en fit pas la remarque. Elle fouilla juste dans son coffret à bijoux et en sortit un discret collier d'or et de rubis qu'elle attacha autour du cou de Jane. Le long pendentif amenait le regard jusqu'à sa poitrine soulignée par cette robe bien taillée. C'était parfait, il n'y avait rien besoin de plus. Satisfaite, elle laissa Jane décontenancée et protestant contre ce cadeau d'une trop grande valeur. Mais Sigyn la fit taire d'un sourire si sincère que la midgardienne n'eut le courage de lutter.

Jane quitta ensuite la chambre de Sigyn pour rejoindre Thor. Ensemble, ils se rendirent sur les lieux du mariage, à savoir chez la famille du marié. Sigyn les y rejoindrait plus tard, conduite par son père. Celui-ci, quand il vit sa fille prête, eut des sentiments contradictoires. Il était toujours aussi fier de la voir si belle mais en même temps, sa culpabilité le tiraillait, si bien qu'il n'osa la regarder dans les yeux. Sigyn ne lui adressa pas un mot car sa rancœur en ce jour était trop forte, et même si elle aimait profondément son père, elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de ce ressentiment. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la future demeure de la jeune femme qui fut conduite jusqu'à l'autel. L'avancée était rapide, ils n'étaient pas dans la salle du Trône d'Asgard ! La mariée ne reçut pas ces regards scrutateurs qui l'avaient perturbée lors de son premier mariage. Tout était beaucoup moins formel, les invités souriaient, échangeaient des paroles amusantes… Il n'y avait pas de solennité pesante malgré la cérémonie codifiée.

Sigyn nota une certaine nervosité chez Einar. Il se tenait extrêmement droit face à son père et ne baissa qu'à peine ses yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle arriva. Était-il intimidé de se retrouver dans cette situation ? Pourtant, il récita les vœux avec une voix calme et posée, énonçant avec précision chaque mot, se permettant même de faire des pauses de façon contrôlée, presque théâtrale. Sigyn, à son tour psalmodia ses serments avec peut-être un peu moins de conviction. Sa voix était constante et claire, parfois un peu hésitante.

« Einar, fils de Torric, et Sigyn, fille d'Iwaldi, vous êtes maintenant unis par le mariage ! » annonça le père du marié en levant les bras.

Les époux se firent face et Einar se pencha vers Sigyn pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme resta immobile et reçut les lèvres de son mari sans aucune protestation. Elle fut néanmoins troublée par une odeur familière, une senteur piquante et acidulée reconnaissable parmi mille autres. Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, des yeux verts rieurs l'observaient avec amusement. Einar n'avait pourtant pas les yeux clairs…

Sigyn se recula légèrement alors d'autres changements opérèrent avec une cruelle lenteur sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance. La taille de l'homme diminua, celle de ses cheveux augmenta et leur couleur fonça… Et il quitta ses vêtements bleu et noirs pour un vert et or connu par tous.

« Surprise ! scanda l'homme en se tournant vers l'assemblée, les bras tendus comme s'il s'agissait d'un public.

- Loki… » eut juste le temps de dire Sigyn avant d'être tirée en arrière par Ragnar qui se plaça devant elle pour la protéger d'un éventuel danger.

Tous furent sonnés et aucun n'esquissa de geste, mis à part Thor qui, après avoir tendu le bras pour appeler son marteau s'élança vers Loki qui n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'il fut empoigné par le col.

« Que crois-tu faire ?! Explosa Thor en réprimant son envie de frapper Loki.

- J'ai épousé ma femme, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Où est mon fils ! cria Torric en s'avançant, la rage écumant sur ses lèvres.

- Oh, le grand idiot avec une tignasse désespérante ? Il est très loin avec sa servante et amante Vane. L'amour pousse parfois à faire des choses stupides, comme accepter de prêter son apparence en échange d'une fuite organisée… »

_Ou prendre la place du marié pour épouser une femme_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Jane, légèrement à l'écart du groupe. Elle lança un regard à Sigyn, mais celle-ci, livide, semblait complètement absente. Ses yeux fixaient Loki tandis qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. Ses frères, qui la soutenaient par les épaules, l'empêchaient de vaciller.

Les éclats de voix perdurèrent jusqu'à ce que Thor ordonne d'aller chercher le Roi au Palais. Le prince maintenait son marteau contre la poitrine de son petit frère qui semblait amusé de son effet. Voir les gens se quereller autour de lui était un délice. Iwaldi, le père de Sigyn accusait Torric de ne pas avoir remarqué l'absence de son fils, tandis que Torric accusait Sigyn d'être complice de Loki. Ce dernier s'amusait à commenter les arguments, amenant encore plus de confusion jusqu'à ce que Thor, lassé, menace de le bâillonner. Loki leva les mains en signe de reddition et usa d'un sort pour faire apparaitre dans sa main droite un verre de vin, et dans sa gauche une cuisse de poulet qu'il entama avidement, dans un geste de pure provocation à l'égard de l'assemblée qui n'osait bouger des sièges.

« Tu en veux ? demanda-t-il à Thor en tendant la viande vers lui. Le dieu du Tonnerre raffermit sa prise sur le vêtement de Loki. Tant pis pour toi, ce poulet est exquis ! » Nargua-t-il ensuite en croquant une nouvelle fois dans la chair.

Puis un bruit assourdissant de sabots réduisit tout le monde au silence. Tous reconnurent les pas de Sleipnir, le cheval à huit pattes d'Odin et le laissèrent entrer au centre de la querelle.

« Que c'est gentil d'être venu à mon mariage, Roi Odin, ironisa Loki.

- Silence, Loki ! » Cria Odin en pointant son sceptre vers son fils adoptif.

Le sorcier malicieux mima alors le geste d'une aiguille cousant sa bouche en un sourire amusé. Odin descendit de sa monture et s'entretint un instant avec Thor qui lui raconta la duperie de Loki et le sort présumé du vrai fiancé. Le Roi resta songeur un instant et ignora les deux familles se querellant, leur ordonnant à elles aussi le silence.

« Quel est ton but Loki ? demanda ensuite Odin, descendu de cheval.

- Récupérer ce qui m'appartient, répondit sérieusement Loki.

- Le trône d'Asgard n'est pas à toi Loki ! Tu en as perdu le droit le jour où tu as commencé tes fourberies, » répliqua le roi, acerbe.

Loki s'autorisa un rire franc et amusé. Si seulement Odin savait qu'il avait usurpé son identité pendant des années ! Mais le stupide roi ne se doutait de rien. Il s'était simplement réveillé du sommeil d'Odin que Loki lui-même avait provoqué pour incruster de faux souvenirs dans sa mémoire. Et il était persuadé d'avoir vécu ces années alors qu'il était enfermé dans les cachots d'Asgard, à l'insu de tous…

« Le trône d'Asgard, commença Loki entre deux rires. Qui voudrait de ces ruines et de ce peuple ingrat ?

- Alors de quoi parles-tu ? s'impatienta Thor.

- De mon épouse ! Ma fidèle et loyale Sigyn ! répliqua Loki.

- Ne crois-tu pas l'avoir assez tourmentée comme ça ? s'indigna le prince.

- Tourmentée ? Est-ce moi qui l'ai envoyée en exil ? Est-ce moi qui l'ai forcée à épouser un homme contre sa volonté ? Tous ses tourments, elle ne les doit qu'à ton cher père, pas à moi !

- Tu seras puni pour tes crimes Loki, menaça Odin, avec rage.

- Non, non, non ! fit Loki en secouant son index devant lui pour marquer sa négation. Souviens-toi, tu m'as lavé de tous mes crimes lorsque je suis… mort. Mon seul crime actuellement, est d'avoir épousé une seconde fois mon épouse, clama Loki avec un large sourire. N'est-ce pas romantique, Sigyn? » Ironisa-t-il ensuite à l'intention de son épouse.

Sigyn le regarda avec indifférence. Enfin sortie de sa torpeur, elle observa avec minutie son « époux ». Il était physiquement le même, quoi que le visage un peu plus marqué par les épreuves, mais elle ne le reconnaissait pourtant pas. Le Loki qu'elle connaissait n'était pas aussi provocateur, il ne se donnait pas autant en spectacle. Cet homme devant elle jouait au plus malin, il voulait être vu et détesté. Pourtant, elle le reconnaissait dans son sourire amusé qui se dévoilait avec sincérité. Il ne se contenait plus, il agissait comme il voulait sans se soucier des conséquences. Il était simplement libre. Alors Sigyn comprit que ce nouveau Loki n'était pas un étranger, c'était seulement le vrai Loki, celui qu'il était lorsqu'il n'avait rien à perdre, et elle le trouvait fascinant. Si seulement elle pouvait être aussi libre que lui…

« Ce mariage n'a aucune valeur de toute façon, trancha Odin. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sigyn, tu ne seras pas de nouveau liée à lui.

- Bien sûr que si, je le suis, répliqua la jeune femme en se levant et s'approchant du roi. Nous avons récité les vœux devant témoins, et scellé notre union par un baiser, ce mariage est valable et vous le savez.

- J'ai le pouvoir de briser ce mariage, assura le roi.

- Vous n'en ferez rien. Après tout, ceci est de votre faute. Quand je vous ai supplié à genoux de ne pas me contraindre au mariage, vous m'avez répondu que tel était mon devoir et que je ne devais pas m'y soustraire. Et bien, j'accomplirai mon devoir une nouvelle fois puisque mon destin semble me lier à Loki, déclara Sigyn, fièrement dressée devant Odin, mue par une volonté inhabituelle. Peut-être qu'elle aussi pouvait briser ses barrières et cesser de se soucier des autres. Peut-être pouvait-elle apprendre de Loki la liberté, de la même façon qu'il lui avait enseigné la magie des années auparavant… Si seulement vous aviez tenu votre promesse, ajouta-t-elle avec regret, ignorant les regards réprobateurs de son père et ses frères.

- Puisque vous tenez tant à être ensemble, soit. Mais ce ne sera pas sans conséquences, » avança Odin après un instant de réflexion, son sceptre pointant respectivement Loki puis Sigyn. Par réflexe, Loki tenta un contre sort, mais celui d'Odin fut plus rapide. Des chaînes apparurent sur les poignets des mariés et se rejoignirent. Ils étaient littéralement liés l'un à l'autre, enchaînés, eux qui rêvaient de liberté.

« C'est votre punition. Loki, pour ta fourberie, Sigyn pour ton effronterie. Ceci est une chaîne magique, elle vous lie ensemble jusqu'à ce que je décide de lever le sort. Elle ne sera pas toujours matérialisée, vous permettant de bouger à votre convenance, mais elle vous contraindra à ne jamais vous séparer plus d'un certain périmètre. Bien entendu, votre propre magie est neutralisée, de ce fait, votre place n'est plus à Asgard. Vous accompagnerez Thor et Jane Foster lorsqu'ils repartiront à Midgard et devrez y vivre sous leur surveillance, » annonça Odin avec un sourire satisfait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait faire plus pour punir Loki. Il se souvenait l'avoir lavé de tous ses crimes, songeant à la même occasion que sa décision était assez étrange et illogique… Les délits actuels de Loki n'étaient pas assez graves pour le condamner plus durement, il avait simplement trompé les deux familles avec sa magie et il savait qu'un procès équitable ne le punirait guère. Alors ce sort était parfait : Loki était trop inconstant pour supporter la contrainte d'être liée à quelqu'un de façon magique. Quant à Sigyn, il avait utilisé sa franchise contre elle, même s'il n'éprouvait aucun ressentiment pour elle malgré ses dures paroles. Quelque part, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort : s'il avait tenu la promesse étrange qu'il lui avait faite, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui… Il comprit alors la décision de Sigyn de ne pas rompre le mariage : sitôt libre, son père la remarierait peut-être, et elle ne voulait sans doute pas prendre un tel risque…

Loki secoua légèrement la chaine qui tinta lourdement. Il esquissa un sourire crispé, ne voulant pas montrer sa contrariété. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela mais en même temps, il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de montrer le subterfuge à son public. Il aurait pu attendre la nuit pour dévoiler sa véritable identité à Sigyn, sans doute aurait-elle accepté de jouer le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution pour revenir… Mais il en avait eu assez de se cacher, de mentir sur son apparence. Il voulait réapparaitre de façon spectaculaire, pour que tout Asgard sache qu'il était vivant et plus malin encore. Il s'était douté qu'Odin le punirait mais il avait anticipé un procès qui l'aurait conduit quelques mois en prison à l'issue desquels il serait ressorti libre… Mais le roi avait été plus fourbe qu'il n'y paraissait en condamnant Loki à être enchaîné à Sigyn physiquement. Le prince déchu devait avouer que cette idée était plutôt osée, dans le sens où le roi se permettait une punition peu conventionnelle et à la hauteur de la fourberie de Loki.

Le sorcier scruta un instant Sigyn mais celle-ci demeurait impassible, les yeux figés sur ses chaînes. Elle se maudissait elle-même de ne pas avoir accepté qu'Odin la libère de son mariage. Si elle avait su la punition qu'il leur infligerait, elle n'aurait pas refusé ! Mais sa fierté avait pris le dessus, tout comme son désir de rappeler que le roi n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Elle avait énoncé ses paroles avec satisfaction, comme si son acceptation de ce curieux mariage était une punition pour Odin. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir pensé ainsi. Odin n'avait vu que de l'effronterie là où était sa franchise. Ils avaient bel et bien prononcés les vœux, Sigyn savait que le roi n'avait pas officiellement la possibilité de briser un mariage lorsque les deux époux étaient vivants mais Odin aurait pu changer les choses. Or, parce qu'elle avait refusé, elle était liée magiquement avec ce Loki qu'elle ne connaissait guère… Elle songea un instant au véritable Einar. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Loki ne mentait pas lorsqu'il affirmait avoir négocié avec lui pour prendre son identité. Einar lui avait dit lui-même ne pas vouloir ce mariage, et sans doute n'aurait-il jamais avoué avoir une servante pour maîtresse… C'était plausible qu'il cherche à fuir avec elle pour être libre, tout comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle s'était rendue au Palais pour réclamer sa liberté… Seulement, avait-elle fréquenté Einar au moins une fois, où n'était-ce que Loki pendant tout ce temps ? Elle aurait le temps d'éclaircir ce point avec son époux…

* * *

Le repas se fit lourd, Thor lançant de temps à autres des regards tantôt assassins, tantôt interrogatifs à Loki, Sigyn fixant son assiette en jouant avec ses légumes du bout de sa fourchette sans manger, et Jane les observant avec gêne. Seul Loki mangeait avec appétit, peut-être feint, mais il s'amusait à faire cliqueter la chaine lorsqu'il coupait sa viande. Personne ne savait réellement s'il prenait plaisir dans cette situation, mais il ne paraissait pas perturbé, contrairement à Sigyn qui ne cachait pas sa morosité.

« Nous partons demain pour Midgard, lâcha Thor une fois le dessert servi. J'ai pu m'arranger avec le Shield, l'Homme d'Acier accepte de nous prêter une de ses nombreuses demeures.

Loki esquissa un sourire en enfournant un morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche.

- Je salue la rapidité avec laquelle tu organises notre punition. Mariés le matin, exilés le lendemain. Félicitations, mon frère !

- Si tu crois que cela me fait plaisir, tu te trompes. Si seulement tu ne prenais pas tant de plaisir à répandre le chaos ! Pourquoi avoir feint ta mort une nouvelle fois et t'être caché si longtemps ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même : sitôt l'Ether détruit, tu comptais me remettre en prison. La mort m'offrait la rédemption et le pardon d'Odin ! Et puis, on devrait tous faire l'expérience de sa mort au moins une fois, voir un peu comment les gens autour de nous réagissent. Je dois avouer que tu étais particulièrement touchant…

- Tes sarcasmes ne m'amusent plus, Loki, » lâcha Thor en se levant de table. Il lança un regard écœuré vers Loki et quitta la pièce.

Sigyn savait la déception de Thor, elle se lisait sur son visage, mais aussi elle se souvenait de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec elle. Elle se doutait que le prince avait espéré que son frère soit vivant, mais un tel retour était difficile à accepter.  
Le départ de Thor mit fin au repas, Jane le rejoignit en offrant un sourire embarrassé à Sigyn et les nouveaux mariés restèrent seuls à table, Loki tenant à terminer son repas, Sigyn ne sachant pas que faire. Finalement, la jeune femme se leva et s'éloigna, jusqu'à ce que la chaine se tende à son maximum et finisse par disparaitre. Mais Sigyn n'était pas dupe, même s'il ne se voyait plus, le lien était toujours présent.  
Elle quitta la salle à manger des appartements de Thor vers le salon où elle constata que des serviteurs en avait changé la disposition afin d'en faire une chambre, probablement pour Loki et elle. Odin avait bien spécifié qu'ils devaient rester sous la surveillance de Thor, mais que pouvaient-ils faire sans magie ? Sigyn avait essayé le plus simple des sorts, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Elle craignait la réaction de Loki lorsqu'il comprendrait réellement qu'il était presque aussi faible qu'un midgardien à présent.

Sigyn observa les deux bracelets d'argents qui ornaient ses poignets. C'était la seule trace visible du sortilège d'Odin. Par curiosité, elle avait tenté de les enlever mais elle savait bien que c'était impossible. Loki avait surement les mêmes et ne tarderait pas à les observer à son tour. La jeune femme se figea en entendant la porte du salon s'ouvrir. Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? N'était-ce pas Loki, son époux ? Pourtant, c'était presque comme un inconnu…

« Tu as peur de moi, » constata Loki avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix tout en se rapprochant si vivement d'elle, qu'elle se recula par réflexe. Mais quand elle fut contre le mur, elle ne put bouger plus et redouta la suite. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle craignait, pas grand-chose au final, mais elle était mal à l'aise face à cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Pourtant, une fois près d'elle, l'odeur qui parvenait à ses narines était bien celle de son époux, sa voix était aussi identique. Alors par instinct, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlaça, respirant son parfum à plein nez tout en gardant ses yeux clos. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme une réminiscence d'un passé paisible. L'espace d'un instant, elle oublia tout : son exil, ce mariage chaotique… Elle se sentit vraiment bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps, comme si elle avait enfin trouvé ce qui manquait à son bonheur.

Loki répondit à son étreinte en passant un bras dans son dos et une main caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la tenir aussi près de lui depuis des années. Songeur, il pressa son nez et sa bouche contre le crâne de Sigyn, la douceur de sa chevelure et son effluve… rien n'avait changé. Elle était différente, mais elle restait la même au fond. Pourtant, il s'étonna des spasmes qui agitèrent soudainement son épouse. Elle pleurait et il ne savait que faire. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois verser des larmes, et c'était au début de leur mariage. Depuis, la jeune femme était toujours restée fière et impassible, ne montrant que rarement ses sentiments. Alors il était en plein désarrois. Il n'était pas doué pour consoler, et en avait-il seulement envie ?

« Je te déteste, souffla la jeune femme qui pourtant renforça son étreinte.

- Moi aussi, » répondit Loki, sans savoir réellement s'il parlait de ses sentiments envers Sigyn ou envers lui-même. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Il n'avait pas supporté l'idée qu'elle puisse se marier avec un autre. C'était aussi simple que cela, mais pourtant si compliqué ! Caché dans les bas-fonds d'Asgard à tenter de récupérer ses forces après les avoir utilisées pour remettre Odin sur le trône, il avait appris les fiançailles de Sigyn. Cette dernière étant une ancienne princesse, l'information avait rapidement circulé parmi la populace avide de ragots. Une rage sans nom l'avait gagné quand il avait su. Il ne pouvait identifier la cause de son malaise, mais imaginer Sigyn avec un autre homme le dégoutait. Elle était à lui, elle lui appartenait et jamais il ne cédait ses possessions même s'il n'en voulait plus. Lui vivant, il était hors de question que son épouse aille avec un autre.

Une soudaine colère s'empara de lui, réalisant qu'il avait agi par faiblesse. A cause de Sigyn, il avait sacrifié sa liberté et détestait cette idée. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était sa fierté à ne pas céder ce qui lui appartenait ou l'envie d'être uni de nouveau à cette femme. Au fond, il ne pouvait nier la profonde satisfaction qu'il avait éprouvé quand le mariage avait été scellé une nouvelle fois et il savait que ce n'était pas que la joie d'avoir parfaitement réussi sa ruse. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Sigyn avec impatience, avait apprécié le contact bref mais symbolique. Une fois tout cela compris, et de façon contradictoire, tout ce qu'il voulut fut repousser son épouse. Il la prit donc par les épaules et l'écarta sans ménagement, lui lançant un regard courroucé. Il n'était pas un homme mièvre qui consolerait sa femme après tant d'années de séparation. Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour une stupide épouse pleurnicharde. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il apprécia le regard blessé qu'elle lui offrit en retour, stoppant net un sanglot naissant dans sa gorge. Elle s'écarta ensuite, sans un mot, mais ses yeux toujours fixés sur son époux, comme si elle cherchait la réponse à une question.

« Où vas-tu ? Ne veux-tu pas consommer notre nuit de noce ? ironisa Loki. Il ne savait que faire d'autre lorsqu'une situation l'échappait. Attaquer avec des mots pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait su comment agir avec Sigyn, mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'être incapable de connaître la bonne façon de faire.

- Je ne dormirai pas avec toi, » trancha simplement la jeune femme en poussant la porte du salon.

Loki ne chercha pas à la retenir, il savait qu'à cause du sort d'Odin, elle ne pourrait pas s'éloigner beaucoup de toute façon. Il soupira bruyamment, maintenant qu'il était seul, il n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant de maîtriser la situation. Il pouvait se laisser aller et évacuer sa colère. Le vase près de la fenêtre en fit les frais, ne pouvant user de sa magie pour se calmer. Rageur, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et s'installa à même le sol pour réfléchir. Il avait beau remuer les choses dans sa tête, il ne trouvait de solution pour se débarrasser de ces fichues chaînes acquises à cause d'une fierté mal placée. Dans un geste de pure frustration, il tira sur les morceaux de métal jusqu'à s'en faire saigner, trouvant même une satisfaction dérangeante à la vue du sang qui coulait le long de ses poignets. Il sentait que la souffrance avait quelque chose de libérateur, le poussant à continuer encore et encore à meurtrir sa peau. Finalement, un rire dément s'échappa de ses lèvres et résonna dans la pièce, il ne s'en cachait pas, bien au contraire, il espérait que tout le palais puisse l'entendre !

Assise de l'autre côté, le long de la porte close, Sigyn fut glacée par le ricanement malsain de son époux. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un tel rire, il n'y avait ni joie ni amusement, seulement un soubresaut de voix, un plaisir fou et irrationnel. La jeune femme se dit alors que Loki avait probablement perdu la raison dans tout cela, pouvait-il encore discerner les choses ? Etait-ce cela qui l'avait poussé à commettre une telle folie en usurpant l'identité de son fiancé ? Pourtant, ses discours étaient clairs et logiques, pas comme chez une personne dérangée tenant des propos sans queue ni tête. Loki n'était donc pas fou, pas dans cette définition. Des troubles évidents de personnalités étaient apparus chez lui, Sigyn ne pouvait le nier même si elle sentait que le Loki qu'elle connaissait n'avait pas complètement disparu. C'était étrange cette impression d'être face à un inconnu, mais en même temps sentir qu'on le connaît. Sa méfiance la poussait à rester sur ses gardes, à ne pas se fier à cette sensation illogique. Mais en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle y retrouvait sa lueur taquine et joueuse, pas cette cruauté dont on lui avait parlé. Elle connaissait les crimes de Loki sur Midgard, avait eu du mal à accepter qu'ils soient vrais, mais l'avait fait. Pourtant, même en voyant cet homme étrange devant-elle, elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'il puisse être responsable de tant de morts. C'était un peu comme une mère qui pouvait difficilement oublier le bien chez son enfant, malgré ses fautes et ses erreurs.

Un geste inconscient amena ses mains à frotter ses poignets devenus soudainement douloureux. Ses doigts furent rapidement souillés par un liquide poisseux, du sang. Cela l'intrigua d'abord car les bracelets métalliques n'étaient pas suffisamment serrés pour causer de telles blessures, qui ressemblaient plus à des griffures qu'à des entailles causées par les fers. S'était-elle fait mal sans s'en rendre compte ? Elle voulut se laver les mains mais prit rapidement conscience qu'elle devait traverser le salon où était Loki pour rejoindre la salle d'eau. Elle n'hésita pas, après tout, que devrait-elle craindre ?

« Intéressant, commenta Loki, assis à terre contre le lit qui avait été installé dans le salon. Il se redressa et s'approcha de Sigyn qui venait de franchir le seuil. Elle-même constata les avant-bras ravagés de Loki et y reconnut des griffures identiques aux siennes. Ils comprirent en même temps la profondeur du lien qu'avait imposé Odin, et le maudirent. Loki avait l'esprit joueur, ainsi, il ramassa un morceau de porcelaine du vase qu'il avait brisé et le serra profondément dans sa main, jusqu'à sentir le corps étranger pénétrer dans sa paume. Sigyn tendit sa main, dévoilant la blessure dans sa main, grimaçant légèrement face à la douleur.

« Odin craignait sans doute que je te tue pour me libérer de ces chaînes, interpréta Loki en jetant négligemment le morceau de vase ensanglanté au sol. Si je te fais du mal, j'en souffrirai aussi.

- Si tu te fais du mal, j'en souffrirai aussi, rectifia Sigyn en désignant ses poignets.

- Je suppose que j'espérais faire céder cet objet de torture, mais c'était sous-estimer la perfidie d'Odin, » expliqua l'homme en tentant d'adopter un air détaché.

Sigyn ne releva pas, sans doute fut-elle dupe ? Loki ne le savait pas. Mais elle ne chercha pas à répliquer.  
_Comme avant,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Loki. Elle ne cherchait pas à le mettre dans l'embarras, ni à le mettre en colère. Elle supportait encore une fois une demi-vérité sans broncher, ou peut-être était-elle réellement indifférente à la vérité ? Peut-être accordait-elle si peu d'importance à Loki qu'elle se moquait de connaitre la raison cachée de ces blessures ? Pour la première fois, il ne supporta pas l'indifférence de Sigyn, il eut presque envie de se blesser à nouveau pour qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui et le questionne. Mais elle était déjà dans la salle d'eau à panser ses propres blessures.  
Elle revint pourtant vers lui quelques minutes plus tard avec du linge propre humide, saisissant son bras rapidement et essuyant sans douceur le sang sur les bras de Loki. Les griffures n'étaient pas profondes, elles ne saignaient déjà plus. Seule l'entaille sur la paume était importante, et comme elle l'avait fait pour sa main, elle fit un bandage de fortune avec le morceau de tissu. Leur condition physique d'asgardien, si elle ne leur avait pas été complètement retirée, leur permettrait de guérir rapidement.

Silencieusement, elle ramassa un à un les débris du vase, dans l'idée de ne pas laisser les appartements de Thor en désordre. Loki l'observa curieusement, songeant qu'elle avait toujours cherché à réparer ses erreurs à lui. Il ramassa à ses pieds un morceau de porcelaine et le tendit à Sigyn pour qu'elle le pose avec les autres. La jeune femme regarda un instant la main de Loki vers elle et hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir sa paume saine pour réceptionner le débris. Les doigts de Loki effleurèrent sa peau dans une caresse involontaire puis l'homme se détourna brusquement, comme s'il avait été brulé. Il avança vers la porte et s'adressa à Sigyn sans même la regarder.

« Je te laisse le lit, essaie de dormir avant notre départ pour Midgard, » conseilla-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Sigyn retira enfin sa robe de mariée qui n'avait plus aucun sens désormais. Elle se fit une toilette et passa des vêtements plus simples et plus confortables avant de se glisser dans le lit. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil et une fois les lumières éteintes, elle se laissa aller et pleura. L'angoisse de ce nouvel exil était bien plus forte que la peine de la tromperie de Loki. Elle était encore forcée de partir loin de son père et de ses frères et n'avait pu que leur faire un bref adieu. Étrangement, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle en voulait à Loki à présent. Certes il l'avait dupée, mais ce n'était rien à côté des conséquences sur sa vie future. Elle ressentait à présent la même crainte qui l'avait tiraillée la veille de son départ à Jotunheim. Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle à Midgard ? Elle ne connaissait pas ce monde et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il était totalement différent d'Asgard et des autres royaumes qu'elle avait visités.  
Elle passa la nuit à remuer ses pensées dans sa tête, alternant réflexions et pleurs. Elle se jura par la même occasion que ce serait les dernières larmes qu'elle s'autoriserait, refusant d'être faible…

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire ! Je tiens à préciser que je me suis librement inspirée des comics pour le re-mariage de Loki et Sigyn, même si normalement, Loki prend la place de Théoric, etc, mais comme j'avais déjà utilisé son nom…_  
_Pour la chaîne magique, je me suis inspirée d'une planche des comics où on voit Loki et Sigyn liés par une chaîne (vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil) et j'ai adapté._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Disturbed

**Titre **: L'ombre des mensonges  
**Auteur :** Green Absynthe

**Note :** on entre maintenant dans un chapitre de transition destiné à fixer un peu le quotidien sur Midgard... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Disturbed**

Le matin fatidique du départ était arrivé. Mal à l'aise dans les vêtements midgardiens qu'elle était contrainte de porter, Sigyn ajusta avec nervosité les manches de la chemise prêtée par une amie de Jane. Thor avait fait un aller-retour tôt le matin afin de se procurer des tenues adéquates pour leur arrivée sur Terre, ainsi, Sigyn avait hérité des affaires d'une certaine Darcy Lewis, qui selon Jane, avait à peu près la même corpulence qu'elle. Il était certain qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu enfiler un pantalon appartenant à Jane qui avait une silhouette bien plus fine que la sienne !  
Si avec son pantalon sombre et son chemisier blanc, Sigyn avait un style midgardien basique, Loki, lui, était ridiculement affublé des vêtements de Thor. Même Sigyn, pourtant peu familière à ces habillements, pouvait remarquer que les vêtements que portaient Loki étaient trop larges pour lui qui n'avait pas la masse musculaire de Thor. Mais ce qui fit rire ouvertement Jane ne fut pas la taille des vêtements, mais l'allure atypique que cela donnait au dieu : une chemise à carreaux rouges et un jean bleu n'étaient franchement pas ce qui allait le mieux à Loki… Ce dernier, vu l'air morose qu'il affichait, devait bien se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation mais resta pourtant silencieux.

Les deux couples se dirigèrent bientôt vers le Bifrost, escortés par les Trois Guerriers et Sif qui affichaient un air tantôt solennel, tantôt amusé. Sigyn savait bien que les sourires en coin ne lui étaient pas adressés, mais visaient directement Loki qui pourtant ne relevait pas.  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle du Bifrost, Sigyn fut prise d'une angoisse telle qu'elle ne put esquisser un mouvement pour suivre le groupe, restant en retrait à l'entrée et peinant à garder une respiration régulière. Encore une fois, elle allait vers l'inconnu, vers un monde qui lui serait hostile et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle refusa de pleurer, mais ses yeux brûlaient et ses mains tremblaient. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était faire demi-tour et partir en courant. C'était impossible, au milieu de la salle, se tenait Odin, à côté d'Heimdall le gardien, qui observait le groupe gravement. Alors elle fit un pas, puis deux et se plaça instinctivement auprès de son époux. Elle n'écouta même pas les paroles du Roi, elle était trop concentrée sur son souffle et sur la peur de s'écrouler aux yeux de tous. Le bruit du Bifrost s'activant doubla les battements de son cœur et le sang pulsant dans son crâne lui donna le tournis. Finalement, un flash puis cette sensation bien connue de quitter le sol et de sentir son corps se séparer en plusieurs fragments… Puis l'atterrissage en douceur sur un sol herbeux, les bruits inconnus mêlés aux gazouillis des oiseaux, les rires des enfants et des balles qui rebondissaient sur l'herbe. Sigyn n'osa ouvrir les yeux, par peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Mais elle se donna du courage et fut finalement surprise de se trouver dans un parc verdoyant, calme et peu peuplé. Ils étaient entourés d'arbres si bien que personne n'avait pu voir leur arrivée. Les bruits inconnus et stridents perturbaient Sigyn qui ne pouvait les associer à quelque chose de vécu, pourtant, elle resta impassible, refusant de montrer sa faiblesse.

Ils traversèrent le parc que Jane avait précisé comme étant Central Park, et dans leurs vêtements ordinaires, ils paraissaient comme n'importe quels autres groupes de jeunes gens se promenant pendant une douce après-midi de printemps. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient aux limites du parc, Sigyn voyait à quel point les constructions étaient immenses, rien que les regarder lui donnait le vertige. Les bruits dérangeants s'intensifiaient, des bourdonnements et des sons comme des coups de trompettes qui retentissaient régulièrement. Puis ils quittèrent le parc, arrivant sur le Metropolitan Museum of Art, que Sigyn ne put identifier étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas lire l'anglais. Elle fut donc intriguée par le nombre de personnes réunies autour de ce lieu immense.  
Loki sembla montrer un vague intérêt pour les banderoles faisant la promotion des expositions en cours mais ne commenta pas, suivant Thor et Jane un pas derrière eux. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à longer ce musée et à un moment, Jane mentionna la possibilité de prendre le métro, ce à quoi Thor répondit que c'était peut-être trop tôt pour Loki et Sigyn. Cette dernière sursautait à chaque bruit étrange bien que son beau-frère ait tenté de la rassurer en lui expliquant ce qu'étaient les klaxons et qu'ils n'indiquaient pas de danger pour elle. Mais rien n'y faisait, les bruits de moteurs, de roues crissant sur l'asphalte… Tout l'effrayait mais en même temps, elle éprouvait une curiosité enfantine devant les marchands ambulants de nourriture, les odeurs attirant son attention. Elle observait les gens lécher des bâtons d'eau, des glaces comme disait Jane, ou manger des pains fourrés avec des saucisses…

Alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs, quelqu'un la percuta de plein fouet, elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre mais la personne était déjà loin, trop pressée pour s'arrêter. Sigyn resta un instant abasourdie et poursuit son chemin rapidement, par crainte de perdre le groupe dans ce monde surpeuplé. Ils tournèrent ensuite dans une rue qui paraissait plus calme que celle du musée. Un bâtiment était en travaux, Sigyn observa avec intensité les morceaux de métal formant l'échafaudage et les ouvriers et leurs casques colorés qui faisaient claquer leurs outils sur la façade.  
Jane et Thor s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble. La jeune femme tapa le code sur un interphone qui ouvrit la porte dans un grésillement inquiétant. Thor tint la porte et tous s'engouffrèrent dans le hall. Les bruits extérieurs s'étaient enfin arrêtés, pourtant, les oreilles de Sigyn bourdonnaient encore.

Ascenseur, c'était le nom que les midgardiens donnaient à cette cage métallique étroite. Sigyn se sentit mal à l'aise et se cala dans un coin, dos au miroir. Jane appuya sur le bouton _huit_ et les portes se refermèrent doucement. L'asgardienne faillit se sentir mal quand elle perçut le mouvement de la cage et se cramponna à la barre du miroir pendant toute la montée.

« Sigyn ? » fit doucement Jane après un moment.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et remarqua seulement que la porte était ouverte. Ils étaient arrivés à leur étage et elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte tellement elle était tendue et concentrée pour ne pas tomber. Elle sortit à toute vitesse et se jura de ne plus remonter dedans.

« Il n'y a vraiment que Tony Stark pour pouvoir s'offrir un appartement si près de Central Park, » commenta Jane en plaçant une carte dans la poignée de la porte, amorçant l'ouverture.  
La scientifique ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « whaou » admiratif en voyant l'entrée immense du logement. Le sol brillait comme du marbre et la décoration semblait à l'image du propriétaire : épurée et moderne.

« De toutes les villes dans lesquelles il possède une propriété, il a fallu absolument choisir New York, se pesta soudainement Loki. Avoue-le, c'est une vengeance de ta part pour me punir de l'invasion des Chitauris et me rappeler mon échec d'antan, accusa-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de Thor en regardant autour de lui et grimaçant face à un tableau représentant le portrait Stark dans un style pop art coloré.

- C'est surtout parce que mon ami l'Homme d'Acier veut être en mesure de garder un œil sur toi si tu tentes quelque chose…

- A-t-il caché ses bijoux de technologie dans les murs pour nous surveiller ? interrogea Loki en soulevant un vase et l'inspectant comme pour illustrer ses propos.

- Cela m'étonnerait, déclara Jane. Il a dit qu'il venait se reposer ici quand ses recherches le fatiguaient. Alors j'imagine qu'il a conçu ce lieu pour être vierge de technologie trop poussée. »

Loki dévisagea un instant Jane, comme surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui normalement. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait directement parlé, il s'était pris une gifle, il s'en souvenait encore avec amusement. Il n'éprouvait rien de particulier pour la midgardienne, ni haine, ni sympathie. Il était simplement curieux à propos de la femme qui avait capté l'intérêt de Thor et qui était parvenue à le garder fidèle si longtemps…

Le repas du soir se passa dans le calme. Jane avait commandé chinois et ils s'étaient fait livrer à domicile. Sigyn n'avait pas mangé grand-chose, un peu barbouillée à cause de cette angoissante journée. Mais elle avala sa portion de nouilles par politesse, délaissant complètement ses rouleaux de printemps que Thor finit par engloutir avec joie. Loki mangea en silence, ne laissant pas une miette de sa part, mais ne montrant pas non plus de signes d'appréciation.  
Le repas fini, chacun retrouva sa chambre, Thor et Jane en partageant une, Loki et elle préférant dormir chacun de son côté.

Jane toqua doucement à la porte de Sigyn pour lui apporter une chemise de nuit à elle, indiquant qu'ils iraient chercher de nouveaux vêtements pour Loki et elle le lendemain. L'asgardienne la remercia brièvement, aspirant à la solitude et au repos, le temps de réaliser qu'elle était ben et bien à Midgard.  
Elle alla dans l'une des trois salles de bain de l'appartement dans l'idée de se faire une toilette et reconnut ce que Jane avait déjà mentionné : la douche. Curieuse, la jeune femme se débarrassa de ses vêtements et usa de son instinct pour ouvrir l'eau. Le mécanisme était assez simple si on oubliait le panneau de contrôle permettant de changer la lumière, l'intensité du jet et les parfums de l'eau. Mais Sigyn ne connaissait pas cela, et se contenta d'ouvrir le robinet mitigeur et comprit rapidement l'association du bleu pour le froid, et du rouge pour le chaud. Une fois la température choisie, elle se délassa longuement, fermant les yeux et laissant l'eau couler sur son visage. Elle saisit ensuite une bouteille, devinant le savon, et l'ouvrit, laissant une odeur masculine titiller ses narines. Cela appartenant sans aucun doute au propriétaire de l'appartement et Sigyn hésita un instant avant d'utiliser le cosmétique, se demandant si ce ne serait pas impoli. Finalement, ne voyant pas d'autre façon de se laver, elle se décida tout en songeant qu'elle demanderait à Jane comment se procurer du savon. Une fois propre et rincée, elle stoppa l'eau et s'amusa un instant à effacer la buée sur les parois de verre de la douche. Elle attrapa une serviette et se sécha avant d'enfiler la chemise de nuit prêtée par la midgardienne. Le vêtement était un peu trop petit pour elle mais le tissu élastique permettait de garder un certain confort. Une brusque fatigue s'empara soudainement d'elle mais elle ne pouvait pas se coucher les cheveux mouillés, ainsi, elle patienta près de la fenêtre après les avoir longuement frottés avec la serviette.  
Elle observa la rue où passaient parfois des gens, éclairés par les réverbères. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir étudier leurs tenues vestimentaires et chercher des idées pour le lendemain, mais du huitième étage elle ne voyait pas grand-chose.  
Elle avait appris de son précédent exil que plus tôt elle s'adapterait à son nouvel environnement, mieux les choses se passeraient. Il serait contreproductif de se borner à vivre comme une asgardienne alors qu'elle n'était plus dans son monde.

Quand elle fut lassée d'épier la rue, elle retourna vers son lit et observa la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Simple au niveau des couleurs, une décoration masculine et une penderie comportant des vêtements d'homme : peut-être était-elle dans la chambre qu'occupait habituellement le propriétaire des lieux ? Elle s'amusa à sortir les costumes du placard, étudiant les coupes et les matières, s'étonnant des textures. Elle trouva ensuite une veste assortie à un pantalon qui lui inspirait le confort et songea que le seigneur Stark ne lui en voudrait peut-être pas si elle les empruntait.  
Elle passa la veste de survêtement frappé du logo Stark Industries et y retrouva une odeur masculine du même genre que le savon, musquée et épicée, qu'elle apprécia. Elle resta un moment à inspirer l'effluve, se demandant si tous les parfums de Midgard avaient ce côté enivrant, les parfums d'Asgard étant bien plus fades.  
Elle explora encore la pièce, se sentant comme une étrangère, et malgré sa gêne de fouiller les tiroirs et d'en sortir de curieux objets, elle tentait de s'approprier cet environnement. Un large écran attira son attention mais elle n'osa pas le toucher, craignant de l'abimer.

Quand elle se mit au lit, après s'être débarrassée du survêtement, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisée par la précédente nuit sans sommeil. Mais les cauchemars ne l'épargnèrent pas… Dans ses songes, elle était entourée de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, son père, ses frères, Thor et Jane… qui finissaient tous par se transformer en Loki, créant une multitude de clones de son époux riant aux éclats, dans le même rire sadique qui l'avait effrayé la veille. Elle essayait de fuir mais les ricanements la poursuivaient, et ces mots glaçant son sang : _« Tu es mienne, tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper… » _

Alors elle se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et tremblante, et dû allumer sa lumière pour se convaincre qu'elle était bien seule dans son lit. Elle quitta les draps et constata qu'il faisait encore bien nuit, pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus dormir. Alors elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais nul passant ne pouvait la distraire à cette heure si avancée de la nuit. Elle enclencha le mécanisme d'ouverture de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer l'air frais dans la chambre. Elle se rapprocha du bord et observa le ciel, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait à Jotunheim, et se demanda une nouvelle fois si une chute de cette hauteur lui serait fatale. Mais un autre facteur entrait en compte : si elle se blessait, Loki en souffrirait aussi. Il y avait quelque chose de séduisant dans cette idée de le torturer physiquement comme lui le faisait mentalement, inconsciemment. Un pâle sourire illumina ses lèvres closes tandis que ses yeux étaient rivés sur les bracelets d'argent contenant le puissant sortilège. S'il continuait à la hanter, elle pourrait le punir. Cette évidence pourtant absurde la détendit un peu sur le moment et lui permit même de retrouver le sommeil une fois retournée dans son lit.

* * *

Dégoût, horreur et frustration. Loki pouvait à peine mettre ses œufs brouillés à la bouche tant l'atmosphère l'écœurait. Thor cuisinant le petit déjeuner en riant aux côtés de Jane qui lui donnait des conseils. Un guerrier transformé en cuisinier à cause d'une vulgaire midgardienne. Pathétique. Et Sigyn qui riait de temps à autre quand Thor se rendait compte que ses pancakes brûlaient… Mais en observant son épouse, il n'était pas dupe. Il reconnaissait le sourire de façade, celui était tout sauf sincère. Une légère crispation aux coins des lèvres, un rire peu naturel et exagéré… Thor et Jane pouvaient tomber dans le panneau, mais pas lui, surtout lorsqu'il regardait les yeux peinés et épuisées de la jeune femme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les vêtements de Stark que Sigyn avait empruntés et Loki en fut contrarié. Pourquoi diable revêtait-elle les couleurs de Stark, leur geôlier ? Elle puait l'odeur de l'humain et le savait probablement. Pourtant, elle avait l'air à son aise dans cette veste et ce pantalon trop ample pour ses formes féminines, mais Loki n'aimait définitivement pas cela.  
Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Sigyn détourna immédiatement le regard. Elle le craignait et Loki le sentait bien dans son refus de le regarder. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait la blesser physiquement, mais Loki avait deviné que sa crainte était plus profonde, et il en fut flatté quelque part. Il ne pouvait nier cette satisfaction dominatrice quand il la voyait se recroqueviller sur elle-même dès qu'il prenait la parole, alors même qu'il ne s'adressait pas à elle, et le tremblement de ses mains fines quand il élevait la voix pour protester contre une idée de Thor. Exactement comme maintenant, où Loki refusait de sortir faire les boutiques pour trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Même l'argument de Thor concernant le fait que « tant que Loki n'aurait pas ses propres affaires, il devrait porter les siennes » ne fonctionnait pas. Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tous, Loki se bornait. C'est finalement Sigyn qui trancha, à la grande surprise de tous.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à affronter tout ce monde dans les rues, » avait-elle soufflé d'un air distrait entre deux bouchées d'œuf.

La voir s'aligner à l'opinion de Loki découragea Thor, mais Jane avait une autre idée en tête car elle avait anticipé ce refus. Elle brancha son ordinateur portable et se connecta sur des sites de ventes en ligne. Après tout, Stark lui avait confié une de ses nombreuses cartes bancaires, elle comptait bien faire le premier travail que lui avait confié le Shield ! Commençant par Sigyn, elle lui présenta d'abord plusieurs types de tenues pour définir son style. Jane n'était pas très douée pour la mode, elle-même s'habillait de façon plutôt classique, mais Sigyn n'était pas une femme difficile. Peut-être manquait-elle de volonté puisqu'elle semblait d'accord avec toutes les propositions de la midgardienne sans aucun enthousiasme évident. Pourtant, si Jane avait un budget illimité pour ses achats vestimentaires, elle sauterait sur l'occasion ! Un peu agacée par le manque d'intérêt flagrant de Sigyn, Elle finit par sélectionner elle-même les vêtements les plus appropriés, chics et basiques pouvant être portés dans n'importe quelle situation.

Si le manque d'entrain de Sigyn avait contrarié Jane, ce n'était rien à côté de la volonté de Loki de rendre folle la jeune femme. Il trouvait toujours à redire sur les vêtements qu'on lui proposait, reprochant le ridicule des tenues midgardiennes, et était décidé à ne porter que des vêtements en adéquation avec son rang. Finalement, après deux longues heures de recherches infructueuses, Jane et Loki- Thor ayant abandonné au bout de la première heure- trouvèrent un terrain d'entente sur des costumes de bonne qualité. Le comptable de Stark aurait probablement une attaque en découvrant la note !

Jane dut ensuite aller travailler, laissant les asgardiens seuls à l'appartement et priant pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de catastrophes. Thor s'était bien adapté à ce monde, et le fait qu'il la fréquente n'y était pas étranger. Jane et lui n'avaient jamais habité ensemble avant la veille. Même s'ils étaient en couple depuis un certain temps, Thor se considérait en mission sur Terre et passait le plus clair de son temps avec les Avengers. Il logeait chez Stark mais il voyait Jane quotidiennement depuis qu'elle avait trouvé un poste d'enseignante dans l'une des universités de New York.  
Cette mission de surveillance était la première que lui confiait le Shield. Évidemment, elle n'appartenait pas au groupe et pensait alors qu'elle apporterait juste son aide à Thor de façon non officielle. Mais rien de tout cela : le Shield l'avait contrainte à suivre des réunions pour apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait savoir de Loki et Sigyn, leurs pouvoirs et leurs capacités ainsi que leurs ruses, Odin ayant fourni les informations nécessaires. Jane savait aussi pourquoi le Shield acceptait finalement de coopérer avec le souverain, et surtout la raison de la motivation de Stark à financer cet exil… Mais c'était une information top secrète et Jane avait à cœur de tenir sa langue, même lorsque son amie Darcy devenait insistante...

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

L'après-midi fut ennuyeuse pour Sigyn qui tournait en rond dans l'appartement. Thor était affalé dans le divan à regarder la télévision, Sigyn s'y était intéressée deux minutes mais le programme de sport sélectionné par son beau-frère la lassa rapidement. Elle avait fait le tour de la cuisine, ouvert les tiroirs et même le réfrigérateur. Elle avait été surprise par le congélateur et s'était amusée à frotter les parois givrées avant que Thor lui explique que c'était mauvais de le laisser ouvert pour rien. Alors elle avait quitté la cuisine pour la bibliothèque et comprit que c'était là que se réfugiait Loki lorsqu'il décidait de s'isoler, c'est-à-dire très souvent. Elle se fit discrète, même si sa seule entrée dans la pièce avait fait relever la tête de Loki. Pourtant, il ne la regarda pas avec animosité et retourna à son livre. Il tolérait sa présence, après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Sigyn prit un livre au hasard mais constata rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en lire le contenu. Déçue, elle reposa l'ouvrage et se contenta de regarder les couvertures jusqu'à en trouver une qui l'intéresse. C'était un livre assez fin avec une couverture colorée représentant un personnage avec un bouclier étoilé. Elle avait vu un homme similaire au flash info qu'elle avait regardé avec Thor, ainsi, sans même comprendre le titre, elle savait que c'était Captain America. L'intérieur était constitué d'images réparties dans des cases avec des dialogues autour. Sigyn observa chaque case, ce qui lui permit de saisir un peu l'action mais elle fut vite ennuyée par le scenario trop axé sur les combats. Elle reposa la bande dessinée à sa place et jeta son dévolu sur un livre épais et lourd qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Elle reconnut sur une photo la façade du musée devant lequel ils étaient passés la veille, ce qui attisa sa curiosité.

« Oh ! » laissa-t-elle échapper un peu plus tard, faisant presque sursauter Loki. Ce dernier regarda vers Sigyn et fut captivé par son air admiratif alors qu'elle était penchée sur le livre. Il devina des photos de tableaux sur les pages mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Le visage expressif et naturel de Sigyn était plus intéressant à contempler. C'était la première fois qu'il la sentait apaisée depuis leurs retrouvailles officielles. Elle semblait détendue, ses yeux grands ouverts et s'agitant en parcourant la page pour capter tous les détails des œuvres. De temps à autres, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres pâles et muait en un sourire satisfait. C'était la même expression qu'elle arborait dans le passé quand elle réussissait un sortilège qu'il lui apprenait patiemment. Il se demanda alors comment était cette œuvre d'art pour inspirer une telle émotion à Sigyn et après une grande réflexion, et surtout parce que cela faisait bien plus de quinze minutes qu'elle restait sur la même page, Loki se leva de son siège pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Sigyn.

Ce n'était qu'une peinture de paysage, une vallée parsemée d'arbres ! Un peu déçu, Loki se pencha un peu plus pour voir les détails. Sigyn était si concentrée qu'elle ne bougea même pas. De plus près, Loki remarqua l'agriculteur poussant une vache pour travailler la terre, un groupe d'homme discutant dans un bosquet… Ce que de loin on prenait pour un simple paysage recelait en fait de détails intéressants. Scene from Thanatopsis, d'Asher Brown Durand, lut Loki à côté de la photo.

« On dirait les pleines centrales d'Asgard, souffla Sigyn sans détourner son regard.

Loki regarda de nouveau.

- C'est vrai, » répondit-il simplement.

De là où il était, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Sigyn : le parfum de ce Stark dont elle avait encore une fois emprunté le savon. Contrarié, il plissa les narines regrettant les délicates senteurs qui émanaient de ses cheveux dans un passé pas si lointain. Pourtant, s'il n'associait pas cette senteur à Stark, elle n'était pas désagréable, juste un peu trop prononcée pour une femme discrète telle que Sigyn. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha un peu plus, la pointe de son nez frôlant sa joue, ses mains appuyées sur le dossier de la chaise de Sigyn. Cette dernière finit par tourner son visage vers lui et leurs souffles se croisèrent subtilement. Ils restèrent figés un instant, n'ayant pas été aussi proches depuis longtemps. Pourtant, leurs corps se souvenaient et tressaillaient d'anticipation de ce qui pourrait se produire. Ils ne voyaient que leurs yeux, le reste disparaissait et ce fut comme s'ils étaient dans le passé, leurs regards n'ayant pas changé. Elle était Sigyn, calme et fidèle, et il était Loki, intelligent et malicieux. Finalement, ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, troublés.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais tout cela, Loki ? murmura Sigyn en refermant son livre et en gardant les yeux légèrement baissés.

- Parce que je suis un monstre, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire cruel que Sigyn n'avait jamais vu sur son visage et qui sonnait affreusement faux.

- Tu mens, dit-elle alors se tordant les mains nerveusement. Sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, elle se ne se sentait pas à son aise avec Loki. Non pas qu'il lui paraisse hostile, mais elle avait la désagréable impression d'être observée de l'intérieur, le regard calculateur de Loki pesant lourd sur elle.

- Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne connais pas le monstre que je suis devenu. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, s'emporta-t-il. Il ne sut pourquoi la colère s'animait en lui. Il avait envie de la prendre par les épaules et la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève enfin les yeux vers lui, qu'elle ose le regarder comme elle faisait avant quand elle avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour ne pas le craindre.

- Et toi, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai du vivre pendant ces années ? » lâcha-t-elle finalement, avec une froideur qui arracha un sourire satisfait à Loki. Sigyn s'animait enfin, son visage se redressait et affichait un dédain profond. Loki la regarda avec un réel intérêt, attendant qu'elle se livre enfin et crache ses mots. Mais elle n'en fit rien, sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, incapable de former une phrase cohérente. Finalement, elle se leva et quitta la bibliothèque avec son livre sans un regard pour son époux.

Loki resta un instant interdit, ne sachant comment analyser le comportement de Sigyn. Une chose était sûre, il n'appréciait pas que la franchise de la jeune femme soit censurée par sa crainte envers lui. Pourtant, il avait toujours aimé qu'on ait peur de lui, mais que ce soit Sigyn lui paraissait insupportable aoujourd'hui. Elle qui avait été son alliée dans le passé ne pouvait devenir cette femme craintive qu'il avait devant ses yeux. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait eu l'espoir qu'elle se réveille et redevienne celle qu'elle était, l'épouse qui n'avait jamais eu peur de lui dire ses vérités même quand elles n'étaient pas agréables à entendre.  
Quelque part, il se disait qu'au lieu de rechercher la Sigyn du passé, il devrait faire avec celle du présent. Mais pourtant, il se doutait qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas réellement changé, qu'elle se protégeait juste en jouant un personnage. Il n'était pas stupide, et son côté observateur avait saisi les nuances dans le comportement de Sigyn. Avec Jane, elle était la jeune femme douce et attentive, l'amie idéale et avec Thor, elle était la sœur, la femme qui écoutait avec intérêt ses conseils avisés. Avec lui-même, elle n'était rien, elle se faisait toute petite et évitait le contact, sans doute parce qu'elle savait que ses fausses personnalités ne fonctionneraient pas avec lui, qu'il ne serait jamais dupe à son pauvre jeu d'actrice.

Il trouvait cela pathétique de voir Thor et Jane être persuadés que Sigyn se sentait bien avec eux, que ses sourires étaient sincères et qu'elle aimait découvrir la vie à Midgard. Était-il vraiment le seul à remarquer que son sourire sonnait faux ? Que ses yeux étaient vides et inexpressifs même lorsque sa bouche riait aux éclats ? Alors agacé, il sortit vivement de la bibliothèque à la poursuite de Sigyn qui s'était déjà recluse dans sa chambre. Sans même frapper, il entra et referma la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Le livre d'art lui échappa des mains et tomba lourdement sur le parquet mais elle fut trop sonnée pour s'en préoccuper. Ses yeux cherchaient une échappatoire mais Loki se tenait dos appuyé à la porte, anticipant sans doute sa fuite.

« Je t'en prie, laisse-moi, murmura Sigyn, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse d'être prise au piège.

- Non, répondit fermement Loki en se rapprochant.

Sigyn voulut reculer, mais elle resta figée de peur, pourtant, ses yeux ne se baissèrent pas, sans doute pour rester alerte aux mouvements de Loki.

- Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, ajouta-t-il, la voix presque douce et mielleuse, une intonation que Sigyn ne connaissait pas.

- Je n'ai plus confiance en toi, Loki. Laisse-moi maintenant, » rétorqua-t-elle, prenant sur elle pour ne pas trembler.

Loki resta pensif. Il ne comprenait pas ce malaise en lui, cette blessure qui s'ouvrait lentement. Le simple mot « confiance » mis au négatif le troublait. Quelque chose se brisait en lui sans qu'il puisse identifier la cause. La croyance l'un en l'autre avait toujours été le ciment de leur mariage, et aujourd'hui, il s'effritait. Il savait qu'il était coupable, après tout, il avait disparu et était revenu sans prévenir pour la duper le jour de son mariage avec un autre. Il la comprenait au fond, mais détestait sa propre réaction face à elle. Alors qu'elle lui demandait de partir, il n'avait qu'une envie, se rapprocher encore et encore.

« Loki, cela te plait tant que cela de me tourmenter ? Tu t'ennuies alors tu te dis que cela pourrait-être amusant ? Je ne suis pas ton jouet, alors laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas envie de te parler, ni même de te voir. J'aurais préféré que tu ne reviennes pas ! Cracha-t-elle, un air mauvais sur le visage, mais les yeux baissés.

Blessé. Loki pouvait clairement identifier ce sentiment pour l'avoir connu si souvent. Pourtant, il ne le montra pas, préférant faire voir sa fureur d'être rejeté ainsi après tous efforts pour elle. Elle ne voyait qu'une volonté cruelle de jouer avec elle alors que c'était plus que cela. De colère, il lui attrapa vivement la mâchoire pour la forcer à le regarder en face. De façon contradictoire, il apprécia voir les yeux de la jeune femme l'observer avec un mélange d'affolement et de colère.

- Stupide petite menteuse, redis-moi tes dernières paroles dans les yeux ! siffla-t-il.

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne reviennes pas, répéta-t-elle, la voix brisée dans un sanglot qu'elle tentait de maîtriser.

- Tes yeux n'ont jamais su me mentir correctement, conclut-il en relâchant la pression sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'il allait se reculer, Sigyn attrapa la main de son époux avec fermeté, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Pourquoi de cette façon si ce n'était pas que pour t'amuser, ou pour m'humilier le jour de mon mariage ? interrogea-t-elle, presque suppliante.

Loki sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'une réponse, que cela la rongeait vu sa réaction disproportionnée et sa détresse dans le regard. Pourtant, il n'était pas en mesure de répondre à ses attentes. Que pouvait-il dire ?

- Comme si tu voulais vraiment épouser ce type ! Dévia-t-il dans un sourire moqueur et un dédain visible.

- Tu exiges de moi de la vérité mais tu n'es même pas capable d'être honnête sur tes propres motivations, fit-elle remarquer sans cacher sa profonde déception.

- Peut-être parce que je ne sais pas. Est-ce si important ? Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

- Pour moi, ça l'est. Comment croire en toi, alors que tu n'as pas suffisamment cru en moi pour venir me trouver et m'expliquer ce que tu comptais faire le jour de mon mariage, s'emporta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Parce que tu aurais accepté la supercherie peut-être ? Cracha-t-il en dégageant sa main avec force.

- Évidemment ! Laissa-t-elle échapper malgré elle. Elle resta un instant interdite et surprise, tout comme Loki qui haussa les sourcils dans une expression d'étonnement.

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux plissés la fixèrent intensément, comme s'il cherchait la réponse directement dans sa tête.

Sigyn ne répondit pas. Loki put voir les signes d'une profonde réflexion intérieure chez son épouse. Il devina alors qu'elle n'avait elle-même pas de réponse à lui fournir. Ils n'étaient pas si différents finalement, agissant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, uniquement par instinct.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit, laissant apparaitre Thor qui avait entendu un objet tomber suivi d'éclats de voix. A la vue de son frère cadet, le Dieu fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard vers Sigyn qui affichait une expression à la fois songeuse et déterminée. Malgré ses yeux humides, elle ne semblait pas être paniquée mais connaissant le couple, Thor savait qu'il n'était pas en mesure de se fier aux apparences.

« Loki, j'espère que tu n'importunes pas Sigyn… avança-t-il, un air presque sévère sur le visage.

- C'est à elle de le dire, répliqua-t-il, sans détourner son regard de la jeune femme.

- Tout va bien, mon frère, assura Sigyn en esquissant un sourire de circonstance.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas à être intimidée par lui, je te promets que…

- J'ai dit que tout allait bien, coupa-t-elle en levant une main. J'apprécie ton attention, mon frère, mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Thor, légèrement vexé. Mais je ne suis pas loin… ajouta-t-il, en guise d'avertissement pour Loki avant de refermer la porte et laisser le couple de nouveau seul.

- Depuis quand est-il devenu ton frère ? lâcha Loki avec contrariété.

- Depuis qu'il agit comme tel, » répliqua Sigyn, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

Loki afficha une moue dégoutée tout en songeant qu'effectivement, Thor agissait en frère envers son épouse. Il veillait à son confort s'assurant toujours qu'elle se sente bien, conversait gentiment avec elle, la conseillait sur sa découverte de Midgard… Si bien que Sigyn, grâce à son ouverture d'esprit, était bien plus au fait de la culture Midgardienne que Loki qui s'évertuait à ignorer le nouveau monde dans lequel il vivait. Rien ne pouvait distinguer Sigyn d'une humaine ordinaire. Elle avait compris les codes vestimentaires et savait associer les matières et les styles de vêtements avec goût. Par contre, malgré son adaptation, elle ne sortait pas beaucoup, du moins, elle n'en manifestait pas le désir, lui-même évitant au maximum le contact avec extérieur. Ce n'était pas par crainte des gens. Il était un Dieu après tout, et eux de vulgaires humains. C'était l'environnement qui l'oppressait, lui qui préférait les endroits calmes et reposant. Tout était effervescent sur Midgard, et malgré sa grande curiosité, il y avait trop de choses à observer pour son propre bien.

Mais le soir même, une fois que Jane fut rentrée du travail, Sigyn et lui ne purent refuser de sortir. Jane indiqua qu'il n'y avait rien à manger et que par conséquent, s'ils voulaient se nourrir, ils étaient forcés de les accompagner au restaurant. Thor ne put qu'admirer la manœuvre de sa compagne. Loki, étant un dieu à l'appétit robuste, et Sigyn, une gourmande curieuse, ils acceptèrent à contre cœur, guidés par la faim.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans un restaurant italien assez populaire et animé, ce qui mit Sigyn légèrement mal à l'aise. Le silence à leur table n'était pas pesant, ils étaient simplement en train d'étudier le menu. Sigyn, elle ne savait toujours pas lire l'anglais et refusait par fierté de demander de l'aide. Jane, en face de Loki semblait indécise et tourna les pages plusieurs fois pour revenir finalement à la première. Thor affichait une concentration extrême pour déchiffrer le menu, mais son sourire victorieux indiqua qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Concernant Loki, soit il n'était pas intéressé, soit il avait déjà fait son choix puisqu'il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir le menu.  
Finalement, le serveur vint à leur table et Sigyn se trouva bien ennuyée de ne comprendre le menu.  
Thor choisit une pizza diavola avec supplément de pepperonis, Jane des tagliatelles au saumon et finalement, Loki s'aligna sur son choix, prouvant de façon subtile qu'il reconnaissait le bon goût de l'humaine en matière de nourriture. Quand vint le tour de Sigyn, elle s'arma du sourire le plus poli qu'elle avait et s'adressa au serveur :

« Que me conseillez-vous ?

Le regard de l'homme s'illumina et il se lança dans une tirade en vantant la cuisine exceptionnelle du restaurant.

- Mais si je dois vous conseiller un plat, rien qu'un seul, ce serait les tagliatelles aux cèpes, la spécialité du chef ! dit-il finalement dans un fort accent italien.

- Je choisis cela, alors, répondit-elle sans avoir aucune idée de ce que pouvait être des tagliatelles.

- Ah _mamma mia_ ! Mais quel accent ! D'où venez-vous, _signora_ ?

- D'As…

- D'Askersund, en Suède, » coupa Jane en regardant Sigyn avec insistance. La jeune femme acquiesça avec un sourire mais ne comprit pas. Ce fut seulement lorsque le serveur s'éloigna en chantonnant que la Suède était un beau pays que Thor lui expliqua qu'il ne valait mieux pas attirer l'attention. Sigyn exprima son accord d'un signe de tête mais Loki remarqua avec amusement de l'agacement dans son regard assombri.

Quand le serveur revint avec les plats, il sembla bien décidé à converser avec le groupe mais en gardant un regard insistant sur Jane et Sigyn, mettant Thor en colère même s'il se maîtrisait pour rester poli. Mais Loki n'aurait su dire si c'était le mécontentement de voir Jane rire aux blagues du serveur, ou l'envie d'attaquer sa pizza aux pepperonis sans paraitre vulgaire. Loki, lui, était plus subtil et observait le jeu du serveur. Contrairement à son frère, et peut-être aux jeunes femmes, qui étaient dupes, Loki savait que ce bagout n'était en rien séducteur, juste une façon de jouer avec ses clientes pour faire marcher le commerce en étant sympathique. Pourtant, un brin de contrariété l'envahit quand il entendit le rire de Sigyn franchir la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il parlait de son Italie natale avec tant de nostalgie.

« Si l'Italie est si belle, pourquoi être venu ici, » lâcha finalement Loki avec un léger sourire narquois.

Il réprima un rire en voyant Thor approuver ses paroles d'un mouvement de tête appuyé par un regard déterminé. Le serveur fut décontenancé mais garda le sourire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague amusante. Après une petite courbette habile, il retourna s'occuper d'autres clients avec le même entrain. Les deux couples entamèrent leurs plats en silence. C'était toujours ainsi que se déroulaient leurs repas car ils n'avaient simplement rien à se dire. L'ambiance était souvent pesante à cause des circonstances de la présence de Loki et Sigyn.

Sigyn apprécia la saveur inhabituelle de son plat mais ne pouvait comparer à ce qu'elle connaissait déjà. Elle comprit que les tagliatelles étaient une variante des nouilles mais ne savait toujours pas ce qu'étaient des cèpes. Elle termina son assiette copieuse et hésita à prendre un dessert mais finalement, elle calqua son choix sur celui de Jane, tout comme Loki, tous deux songeant que suivre les goûts de Thor et son immense appétit serait une mauvaise idée.  
Sigyn n'aima pas le dessert, un tiramisu maison au fort accent de café, mais le termina sans un mot par correction. Une fois le repas terminé, le serveur tint absolument à leur offrir le café mais Jane, sous la pression des regards de Thor et Loki, déclina la proposition en prétextant qu'ils étaient attendus. L'addition payée, une nouvelle fois avec la carte bancaire de Stark, les deux couples rentrèrent à pieds à leur appartement situé non loin du restaurant.

Comme d'habitude après les repas qu'ils prenaient généralement en commun, les deux couples se dispersèrent. Jane fit part à Thor de son inquiétude quant aux mariés qui ne faisait que se fuir. Elle trouvait cela dommage qu'après tous les efforts de Loki pour retrouver Sigyn, cette dernière soit indifférente. Jane avait noté le regard perçant et jaloux de Loki posé sur elle alors que le serveur du restaurant se montrait sympathique. Elle n'avait pas non plus manqué le regard appréciateur de Sigyn sur Loki quand il avait fini de se préparer avant de sortir manger. Mais malgré cela, les deux mettaient une distance monstre entre eux, jouaient la froideur et n'échangeant presque aucun mot.

Thor raconta à Jane ce qu'il avait surpris l'après-midi, et lui avoua à quel point il craignait que Loki se montre véhément avec Sigyn et la tienne comme responsable de leur enchaînement. De façon objective, c'était bien parce que Sigyn avait refusé qu'Odin brise le mariage qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation.

« Je ne crois pas que cette idée ait effleuré l'esprit de ton frère, déclara Jane avec un léger sourire. Je pense qu'il lui en aurait plus voulu si elle avait accepté la proposition de ton père !

- Je l'espère… Mais connaissant Loki, il est impossible de savoir quelles inepties lui traverseront la tête, surtout quand il s'agit de répandre son venin, dit Thor en soupirant.

- Je vais te paraître bizarre, mais en écartant ses crimes envers New York et tout ce que tu m'as raconté, je trouve que tu es dure avec ton frère, souffla Jane.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Thor.

- Et bien, j'imagine qu'il avait raison quand il disait qu'il avait payé pour ses crimes passés… Et puis, il n'a pas fait que de mauvaises actions… Évidemment que je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il a fait à cette ville, mais je n'oublie pas non plus qu'il m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais encore en possession de l'Ether, expliqua Jane.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, avoua Thor, perdu.

- Et bien, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ton père veut sans doute que Loki apprenne de sa punition, et ce ne sera pas le cas si tu continues à le traiter comme s'il était un prisonnier condamné pour ses crimes d'antan. Le Roi Odin a uniquement mis ses chaînes en représailles de son usurpation d'identité, et rien d'autre…

- Tu as peut-être raison, mais tu ne connais pas mon frère. Si je baisse la garde et que je me résous à m'ouvrir un peu à lui, il trouvera la première faille qui se présentera à lui pour essayer de me manipuler et trouver un plan pour de nouvelles actions répréhensibles, dit Thor en s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit.

- C'est vrai que je ne connais pas Loki aussi bien que toi, admit Jane. Je ne connais que ce qu'il montre : du dédain pour mon monde et pour tout ce qui l'entoure, de la colère et de la frustration d'être ici… Mais peut-être que tu peux lui laisser une chance et profiter du fait qu'il n'ait aucun pouvoir pour essayer de le comprendre ? J'ai vu comme toi ce qu'il a fait le jour du mariage de Sigyn, et je suis sûre que son but n'était pas uniquement de faire un retour remarqué, fit Jane avec un léger sourire.

- Loki et Sigyn ne sont pas comme nous, Jane. Tu dois comprendre qu'à Asgard il est rare de se marier par amour, alors se sont d'autres liens qui les ont unis autrefois. Je sais que tu imagines que Loki a agi par attachement envers elle, mais il n'est pas comme cela. Je crois qu'il avait un plan derrière la tête et que Sigyn n'était qu'une pièce de son échiquier. Je pense que c'est pour cela que mon père les a enchainé de cette façon, pour les empêcher d'agir, » avoua Thor. « Car ensemble, en pleine possession de leurs pouvoirs, ils peuvent représenter une menace pour Asgard… »

* * *

_Je suis désolée si ce chapitre vous a paru un peu brouillon, mais je voulais le publier avant mon voyage à l'étranger. La prochaine publication aura donc lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois…_


	6. Chapitre 6: Broken

**Titre **: L'ombre des mensonges  
**Auteur :** Green Absynthe

**Note : **oui, je vous avais bien dit que je ne publierai la suite que dans un peu plus d'un mois (après le chapitre 5) mais aujourd'hui étant un jour pluvieux dans le coin du Japon où je me trouve, bah c'était l'occasion !  
D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que j'ai été très amusée de voir la pochette japonaise du DVD de Thor : à la place d'Heimdall sur la version américaine, on y trouve Hogun, parce que l'acteur est japonais. ^^ Je vous laisse aller sur mon profil pour voir les deux versions en question ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Broken**

Il était vrai que Loki s'isolait la majeure partie de son temps, restant seul et ne sortant que pour les repas ou pour se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons de Thor. En réalité, quand il était dans sa chambre, il étudiait les bracelets magiques sous tous leurs angles, cherchant une faille qu'il ne trouvait pas. Mais il ne se décourageait pas, il savait la magie d'Odin puissante, mais pas invincible, il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'il pouvait briser. Loki avait remarqué que lorsqu'il entrechoquait les bracelets entre eux, le sort se matérialisait légèrement en faisant apparaitre une volute de fumée verte. De plus, des runes gravées dans l'argent devenaient visibles quelques secondes durant lesquelles Loki en profitait pour les recopier sur une feuille. Il songea qu'il devrait demander à Sigyn de faire de même afin de voir si leurs symboles étaient identiques, sachant que les bracelets en eux-mêmes différaient légèrement. Était-ce juste une fantaisie de la part d'Odin ou les bijoux avaient-ils des propriétés différentes ? Il étudierait cela plus tard, il était encore trop tôt pour solliciter son épouse car il craignait que Thor soit mis au fait de ses recherches et les stoppe.

_Vérité. Intégrité. Abnégation. Sacrifice. _

Ce fut les mots que Loki fut en mesure de repérer sur les bracelets magiques sans pouvoir en comprendre le sens profond. Était-ce la ligne de conduite à suivre ? Ou seulement des valeurs qu'Odin souhait voir chez lui ? Parce qu'une chose était sûre : il ne possédait aucune de ces qualités. Soudainement, il fut curieux de connaître les mots inscrits sur les bracelets de Sigyn car ils étaient forcément différents, il en avait maintenant l'intime conviction. Il soupira en se frottant les yeux, il ne devait pas laisser son empressement altérer son jugement. Il devait attendre et continuer d'étudier ce bracelet. Maintenant qu'il l'avait observé, redessiné sur un bloc note, retourné les runes dans tous les sens pour y chercher une seconde signification, il savait qu'il devait en tester les pouvoirs et les limites.  
Il était tard et tous dormaient probablement, c'était donc le moment idéal pour mener son expérience. Toujours habillé, il sortit discrètement de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il déverrouilla doucement. Il avança lentement sur le palier, guettant la moindre manifestation magique, prit l'ascenseur et se retrouva dans la rue. Rien ne se produisit, si bien qu'il songea un instant qu'Odin avait peut-être menti et qu'il était lui-même stupide de ne pas avoir testé avant le pouvoir du sort. Il continua sa promenade dans la rue et arriva même devant le restaurant où ils avaient diné le soir.  
Soudainement, il se figea, sentant que le bracelet commençait à émettre de la magie. Il sentit un courant chaud se répandre de ses poignets jusqu'à ses avant-bras et poursuivre jusqu'à sa poitrine, remontant jusqu'au plus profond de sa tête. C'était désagréable, pas douloureux, mais une détestable impression d'intrusion dans son corps. Il analysa son ressenti, remarquant un manque physique de _quelque chose_ alors que ses mains tremblaient. Il ferma et ouvrit plusieurs fois les poings, luttant contre les sensations pour savoir jusqu'où le sort allait, néanmoins, il était incapable d'avancer, il ne pouvait que rester immobile. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent, une angoisse étrangère gonflait dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas le genre de sentiment qu'il avait l'habitude de ressentir d'où sa surprise alors qu'une brusque nausée tordait son estomac. Les tremblements s'intensifièrent, tant qu'il dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour tenter de se calmer un peu, alors que le prénom de Sigyn cognait dans sa tête comme une alarme. Puis vint la douleur pure et dure, un déchirement au niveau de son cœur et de ses poumons, bloquant sa respiration et le faisant jurer contre tous les dieux. Son poignet gauche pulsait et le sang coulant sur sa main lui fit remarquer la blessure profondément ouverte. Jusqu'où le sortilège allait le blesser ? Il avait envie de lutter contre ses sensations et résister jusqu'à la fin, montrer à Odin que Loki Laufeyson était incontrôlable. Mais son esprit focalisé sur Sigyn protesta : la jeune femme devait autant souffrir que lui en ce moment. C'est ce qui décida Loki à faire demi-tour et rentrer, la colère et l'amertume de savoir ces sorts efficaces dans son cœur.

* * *

Thor se leva dans un sursaut, réveillé par un bruit sourd dans la cuisine. Jane alluma la lumière et le regarda avec inquiétude. Le dieu lui intima de ne pas bouger et se saisit de Mjölnir avant de quitter la chambre. Lentement, il avança jusqu'à la source du bruit, dans la cuisine allumée, et se figea en voyant Sigyn tenir un large couteau en main avec lequel elle se blessait. Le reste des ustensiles de cuisine éparpillé au sol laissait deviner l'empressement avec lequel elle avait cherché son outil, se moquant de savoir si elle serait entendue ou non.  
Thor posa son marteau et se précipita vers la jeune femme qui se débattit quand il voulut la priver de son couteau.

« Enlève-moi ça, mon frère, supplia-t-elle en tirant sur le bijou avec ses doigts ensanglantés.

- Loki ! appela Thor en hurlant. Sigyn était comme hystérique, si bien qu'il ne parvenait guère à la maîtriser. Il réussit néanmoins à s'emparer du couteau pour le jeter au loin tandis qu'il passa un bras ferme sous la gorge de Sigyn pour l'empêcher de s'agiter. Mais elle semblait préférer s'étouffer plutôt que d'être immobile, si bien qu'il dût la relâcher pour la saisir autrement.

- Loki n'est pas dans sa chambre, informa Jane qui, n'ayant pas écouté l'injonction de Thor, l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine, interdite devant le sanglant spectacle.

Jane n'avait jamais vu Sigyn ainsi. Un air dément animait son visage blafard. Elle ne pleurait pas, seule la colère et la folie agitait son corps dans des spasmes que même Thor avait du mal à contrôler.

- Enlève-le, » répéta Sigyn en cherchant des yeux un objet pouvant l'aider. Thor suivit le regard de la jeune femme et éloigna une fourchette avec son pied.

Jane comprit que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour une crise de folie n'était qu'une vaine tentative de se défaire du bracelet magique qui semblait tourmenter la jeune femme. La midgardienne savait que cela avait un lien avec l'absence de Loki, c'était la conséquence de l'éloignement. Elle en fut dégoutée. Ce sort lui paraissait cruel, Sigyn ne devrait pas ressentir une telle détresse face à la disparition de Loki, il ne le méritait pas après être parti sans penser à ce que Sigyn ressentirait.

Jane sortit de sa réflexion en entendant un grognement venant de Thor. Sigyn l'avait frappé avec force, jusqu'à fendre sa lèvre. Elle semblait prête à tout pour récupérer son arme et Jane songea qu'elle n'agissait peut-être même pas sciemment. Thor sembla furieux, mais la jeune femme se doutait que la colère n'était pas dirigée vers Sigyn, mais vers Loki qu'il ne pouvait aller chercher tant qu'il n'avait pas assuré la sécurité de sa belle-sœur.  
Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent être une éternité, Sigyn se calma progressivement, regardant avec hébétude des débris de verre mêlés à son propre sang sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

« Loki, » souffla-t-elle au même moment où Thor entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Thor n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Loki arrivait déjà à la cuisine, essoufflé et chancelant. Quand son frère aîné le saisit par la gorge avec rage, son corps ne put même pas lutter et il trébucha lamentablement, tombant à genoux comme un pantin. Il se redressa ensuite en prenant appui sur une chaise, Thor le tenant toujours par le col, une fureur indescriptible affichée sur son visage. Finalement, il envoya son poing sur la figure de marbre de son cadet mais ce fut un glapissement de Sigyn qui lui répondit et Loki se mit à rire nerveusement, sans aucun amusement pourtant.

« Si elle souffre, je souffre, et la réciproque est vraie, murmura Loki alors que Thor se reculait avec effroi, se tournant vers Sigyn dont la joue commençait déjà à se tuméfier. Voici l'œuvre de ton père, Thor ! » ajouta-t-il en pressant ses doigts sur sa peau bleuie.

Loki s'avança vers Sigyn et Thor n'esquissa aucun geste pour l'arrêter, trop horrifié par les conséquences de sa violence. Arrivé près d'elle, Loki écarta sans cérémonie Jane qui s'était précipitée aux côtés de la jeune femme et saisit la main de son épouse pour observer sa blessure au poignet ainsi que le bracelet magique intact. Il se pencha, glissa ses doigts derrière la nuque de Sigyn pour l'empêcher de bouger et glissa quelques mots à son oreille, inaudibles pour Thor et Jane. Finalement, il emmena Sigyn avec lui, le pas mal assuré, et passa devant Thor. Ce dernier eut un mouvement pour le stopper, mais Jane intima du regard de les laisser partir.

« Est-ce bien prudent ? demanda Thor une fois seul avec Jane.

- Nous avons la preuve qu'il ne peut lui faire de mal sans en souffrir. Et puis, nous avons bien vu qu'il est bien pire pour Sigyn qu'il s'éloigne plutôt que l'inverse, » expliqua la jeune femme en contemplant la cuisine avec consternation. Thor et elle avaient beaucoup de travail pour redonner à la cuisine son aspect normal…

* * *

Un peu sonnée, Sigyn suivit Loki dans sa chambre sans se poser de question ni s'inquiéter. Leur blessure au poignet avait arrêté de saigner, sûrement aidé par les métabolismes asgardien et jotunn, prompts à un rétablissement rapide. Assis tous deux sur le lit, ils restèrent immobiles de longues minutes avant que Loki se tourne vers elle et effleure le léger bleu sur la joue de son épouse.

« Je devais définir le périmètre d'action de ce sort, » murmura Loki encore sonné par la douleur physique imposée par le sort. De façon contradictoire, et pourtant sans sentir d'influence magique, le contact de ses mains sur la peau de Sigyn l'apaisait.

Sigyn ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder dans le vague, comme anesthésiée après sa crise de folie.

« Je n'ai pas pu le retirer… finit-elle par souffler, les yeux rivés sur son poignet blessé. J'ai essayé pourtant…

- Je sais mais c'est impossible de le briser comme tu as tenté de le faire, expliqua-t-il avec une patience rare.

- Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler… C'était soit m'en débarrasser, soit sombrer dans la folie et la douleur, avoua-t-elle piteusement, sa fierté mise à mal par une telle révélation. C'est si puissant, cela prend le contrôle de mon esprit, de mes sens et de mes…

- Instincts, termina Loki avec amertume en nouant ses doigts avec ceux de Sigyn sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Oui, répondit-elle. C'était insupportable. Mes instincts me soufflaient que la seule solution à mon tourment était toi.

- Comme une chanson dans ma tête qui répétait inlassablement ton prénom, associé à ma douleur, jusqu'à ce que je me décide à venir te retrouver, » compléta-t-il, son visage maintenant tout proche de Sigyn.

Sigyn, guidée par une impulsion inconnue, s'empara de ses lèvres qui la frôlaient avec audace. Jamais un baiser de Loki n'avait été si bon, si réconfortant, si désiré. Et la façon dont Loki entrouvrit ses lèvres montra clairement qu'il ressentait la même chose, prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Leurs désirs éteints depuis de si longtemps semblaient se réveiller brusquement et sans prévenir comme si cette douleur de la séparation provoquée par magie n'était qu'un condensé de ce qu'ils avaient ressenti pendant toutes ces années… Un manque purement physique et animal pour des esprits simplement pas prêts à vivre cela.  
Ils finirent par se regarder, chacun affichant une peine profonde sur le visage, une expression de lutte entre leur corps brulant et leur conscience encore bien trop présente.

« Si nous cédons, nous le regretterons demain, » résuma Loki en s'éloignant.

Il aurait menti s'il avait affirmé qu'il ne voulait pas l'allonger sur son lit et la posséder cette nuit. Elle lui paraissait bien plus attirante qu'il ne l'aurait cru, si bien qu'il soupçonna un instant ce sortilège d'altérer sa perception des choses. Mais il savait que c'était faux : il ne sentait aucune trace de magie fonctionnant en ce moment : ce désir soudain n'était qu'une conséquence du trop-plein de charge émotionnelle de cette douloureuse expérience. Son esprit analytique fonctionnait au ralenti, trompé par la vision de Sigyn assise sur son lit, la respiration courte et les lèvres entrouvertes, mais il était capable de comprendre ce qui se passait. A cause de cette expérimentation, son corps douloureux s'était réveillé après des années sans ressentir le moindre désir pour une femme, ni même le moindre sentiment, trop occupé à errer dans les Abysses, à mener ses actions contre Midgard, à vivre comme un prisonnier à Asgard, et enfin à usurper l'identité d'Odin après avoir combattu aux côtés de Thor… C'était bien la première fois que Loki songeait à ce genre de chose, durant ces années d'inactivité sexuelle, il ne s'était pas demandé une seule fois pourquoi il n'avait eu aucun désir de coucher avec quelqu'un. Était-ce seulement normal pour un homme de ne pas connaître les signes du désir qui l'auraient poussé à se satisfaire seul ou accompagné ? Son esprit s'était-il hermétiquement fermé à ce genre de chose pour lui permettre de se concentrer uniquement sur ses desseins de domination sur le monde ?

Il ne parvint pas à détourner son regard de la gorge tentante de Sigyn, tandis qu'elle-même pouvait probablement voir la manifestation physique du désir masculin. Cela ne le préoccupait pas, il était bien trop concentré à ne pas céder à ses pulsions alors que ses yeux se promenaient sur la nuisette, tachée de sang à certains endroits, qui dévoilait ses jambes nues et lui donnait envie d'y passer ses mains. Cette simple pensée suffit à faire pulser sa virilité et il finit par fuir la chambre, fuir ce qu'il associait à de la faiblesse.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et contempla son propre reflet quelques secondes avant de ne plus pouvoir le supporter. De rage, il envoya son poing vers le miroir avant de suspendre son geste juste avant l'impact : s'il se blessait, Sigyn le saurait immédiatement et il ne le souhaitait pas. Frustré et en colère, il fit les cent pas dans la salle d'eau luttant pour ne pas tout envoyer valser. Ne pas pouvoir évacuer sa rage était insupportable, il la sentait le ronger de l'intérieur comme de l'acide et le brûler comme un feu intense.  
Il se déshabilla et une fois nu, il observa et maudit la faiblesse des hommes face au désir. Encore une fois, il ne put endurer son propre corps, dégouté de lui-même, dégouté du monstre qu'il était. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il éprouva l'envie de disparaître, de ne devenir que poussière et de ne plus exister pour personne. Sans doute cela aurait été mieux s'il avait péri dans les Abysses, ou, comme l'avait dit Odin lui-même, s'il était mort quand il n'était que nourrisson, songea-t-il en faisant couler l'eau glacée sur son corps brûlant, effaçant peu à peu le désir charnel pour laisser place à sa détresse. Un léger sanglot bloqua sa gorge et il porta une main surprise à sa bouche puis à ses joues où les larmes mêlées à l'eau ruisselaient perfidement. La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré, c'était avant de se laisser tomber dans les Abysses, bien décidé à mourir. Était-il une nouvelle fois tenté par la mort ?  
A quoi bon résister face à la peine ? Il n'y avait personne pour le juger et bien heureusement, le sortilège d'Odin ne permettait pas de partager ses émotions avec Sigyn… Alors il laissa libre court à ses larmes, forcé de constater que cela soulageait sa colère et sa peine…

Sigyn resta un long moment partagée entre la contrariété de voir Loki partir, et le soulagement. Son corps le voulait entièrement mais son âme, elle, lui hurlait de ne pas céder. Pourtant, elle avait involontairement ouvert ses jambes à lui alors qu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Elle s'était écœurée elle-même d'un tel ressenti, comme si toute sa fierté s'était brisée en un baiser. Elle savait que si Loki n'avait pas stoppé les choses, elle n'aurait pu lui résister. Elle ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissante d'avoir été plus fort qu'elle et de ne pas avoir cédé à ses pulsions. Elle avait vu son visage partagé entre l'envie et le rare soubresaut de conscience qui restait dans son âme corrompue. Finalement, il était peut-être encore digne de confiance ! Il aurait pu la posséder sans qu'elle ne proteste en se moquant de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir le lendemain, mais il avait préféré partir pour ne pas les laisser amers de regrets…

Loki avait quitté la pièce depuis un moment mais elle se trouvait incapable de faire de même. Assise sur le lit, elle restait figée alors que se dissipaient les derniers signes de désir. Elle se sentait las et épuisée, si bien qu'elle s'autorisa à s'allonger en position fœtale, pour se réfugier dans une chaleur réconfortante que sa nuisette ne lui offrait pas. Maintenant qu'elle retrouvait des pensées cohérentes, elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir éprouver un tel désir pour Loki après toutes ces années à dormir seule. Par le passé, leur attirance était toujours née de stimulations pour la guider, de caresses pour initier un désir qui n'était pas inné chez eux puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas choisis. Là, cela avait été différent, elle avait senti son corps le réclamer avant même qu'il ne pose une main sur elle, c'était à la fois troublant et grisant. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir mettre cela sur le compte du sort, mais elle n'était pas sotte : aucune magie n'avait provoqué cette envie. Ceci venait tout simplement d'eux, des longues années de séparation et de leurs corps qui n'avaient rien oublié.  
Sigyn resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux pour réprimer un tremblement de froid mais aussi d'angoisse face à ces sentiments inconnus qui la perturbaient.  
C'est ainsi que Loki la trouva quand il revint de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'un peignoir propre et n'imaginant pas une seule seconde qu'elle serait restée. Il ne savait pas si elle s'était endormie, étant dos à la porte, il ne pouvait voir son visage, il remarqua seulement la posture inhabituelle de la jeune femme. Elle avait sans doute froid ainsi dévêtue et Loki s'approcha puis tendit une main vers elle mais ne la toucha pas. Il craignit le retour de ce désir dérangeant s'il s'exécutait. Pourtant, il devait savoir s'il se manifesterait à chaque fois qu'il frôlerait son épouse. Alors il caressa prudemment son épaule et réprima un soupir de soulagement quand il constata qu'il ne ressentait rien de particulier. Il passa une main sous elle dans l'optique de la soulever mais elle n'était qu'assoupie, ainsi elle ouvrit grand les yeux et l'observa curieusement avant de les refermer aussi vite. Elle savait qu'il souhaitait son départ, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à sortir, sa peur de la solitude étant plus forte encore que sa morale. Elle le sentit s'éloigner et entendit de vagues bruissements des vêtements qu'il enfilait alors qu'elle s'engourdissait de sommeil. Sa conscience embrumée discerna le bruit des draps et elle se laissa faire lorsque Loki la déplaça à l'intérieur avant de la rejoindre et d'éteindre la lumière. Ce fut un tel paradoxe pour Sigyn de ne pas avoir totalement confiance en Loki, mais d'être pourtant apaisée alors qu'il s'allongea près d'elle. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir profondément alors que Loki, lui n'y parvint pas.

La lumière de la ville éclairait vivement la chambre, Loki n'ayant pas pensé à fermer le volet. Il se focalisait sur les bruits environnant, comme les klaxons des voitures, pour ne pas écouter le souffle tranquille de Sigyn. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner pour la regarder, à peine éclairée par la lumière extérieure. Elle paraissait si bien malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là et lui était si mal ! Il songea que ce serait si facile de faire cesser tout cela ! Elle était à sa merci et il pourrait supprimer leurs deux vies tourmentées d'un geste. Plus de liens, plus de souffrances…

Loki fit glisser son doigt sur la gorge de Sigyn, il pourrait l'étrangler dans son sommeil, quoi de plus facile que de serrer sa frêle nuque dans ses main ? Pourrait-il supporter son regard quand elle se réveillerait ? Il pourrait aussi plaquer un oreiller sur son visage paisible, la sentir se débattre sous lui alors qu'il s'allongerait sur elle de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger…  
Il se souvint alors en détail du lien qui les unissait. Pourquoi songer à la tuer, alors qu'il suffisait qu'il le fasse lui-même pour mettre fin à leurs deux existences ? Il pourrait se pendre, se jeter par la fenêtre… Il avait plein de possibilités pour les libérer de ce lien et de cette vie douloureuse. Il lui suffisait juste de ne pas être lâche et de s'ôter la vie. Ce n'était pas comme s'il serait pleuré, bien au contraire ! Mais il savait qu'il y avait encore des personnes pour aimer Sigyn, alors avait-il seulement le droit de les priver d'elle par égoïsme ?  
Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il retint son souffle aussi longtemps qu'il put, jusqu'à sentir ses yeux le picoter, jusqu'à sentir le sang battre dans ses tempes, jusqu'à sentir Sigyn suffoquer après s'être réfugiée instinctivement dans ses bras. Alors Loki s'autorisa à respirer, caressant vaguement les cheveux de la jeune femme accrochée à lui, et maudissant sa faiblesse et sa couardise. Parce que si sa propre vie ne l'intéressait plus, il ne supportait définitivement pas la détresse de son épouse. Il songea alors à quel point il détestait Sigyn pour cela…

* * *

Quand Thor observa Sigyn prendre son petit déjeuner, il eut l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, que les évènements de la veille n'avaient été que le fruit de sa propre imagination. Elle était assise, sereine, à manger ses œufs brouillés en discutant avec Jane de tout et de rien avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Thor était troublé, tant qu'il ne parvenait pas à se comporter normalement. Ses yeux guettaient l'entrée de la cuisine, attendant que Loki arrive pour lui dire ses quatre vérités mais son frère n'arrivait pas. Cela ne sembla pas perturber Sigyn qui, son repas terminé, s'isola dans la bibliothèque.  
Les heures passèrent durant lesquelles Thor ne quitta pas la cuisine, observant d'un œil distrait l'assiette de Loki toujours pleine, tout en se disant à quel point c'était étrange que son frère ne vienne pas prendre son petit déjeuner. Dormait-il encore ? Cela lui paraissait impossible, Loki avait toujours été le plus matinal d'entre eux. Alors plutôt que de continuer à ruminer, Thor décida d'aller voir par lui-même ce qui se passait.

Il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il n'était pas particulièrement inquiet à son sujet, l'expérience de la veille prouvant que si Sigyn n'était pas blessée, c'est que Loki ne l'était pas non plus. Il poussa tout de même la porte même s'il n'avait pas obtenu l'accord pour entrer, se demandant ce qui poussait son frère à ne pas lui répondre.  
Il trouva Loki assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant vaguement la rue animée mais visiblement la tête ailleurs. Thor avait rarement vu Loki aussi distrait, pensif et tourmenté.

« Loki, tu n'es pas venu prendre ton petit-déjeuner, » commenta Thor, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Loki ne répondit pas. Il ne fit même pas un geste qui pourrait prouver à Thor qu'il avait été entendu. Il restait figé contre la fenêtre, clignant brièvement les yeux de temps à autres, ce qui poussa Thor à se rapprocher. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule qu'il sentit Loki se tendre et regarder vers lui, un regard à la fois courroucé et surpris dans ses yeux clairs.  
Thor ne sut pas quoi lui dire, sa première idée avait été de lui crier dessus concernant les évènements de la veille mais là, il était perturbé par l'expression vide de son cadet, la fatigue et la lassitude visible sur son visage pâle.

« J'ai toujours dû réparer tes erreurs, laissa échapper Thor en s'installa sur le rebord en face de Loki. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment à quoi il faisait allusion. Jane et moi avons passé plus d'une heure à nettoyer la cuisine, précisa-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas celui qui l'a mise en désordre, répliqua Loki sans expression particulière dans la voix.

- C'est vrai, mais tu es la raison pour laquelle Sigyn a perdu le contrôle…

- Non, la cause est ce fichu bracelet, se borna Loki.

- Tu n'as jamais su admettre tes fautes, Loki, constata le plus vieux dans un triste sourire.

- Tu aurais dû te douter que je finirai par tester les limites de cet objet de torture, lâcha le brun.

- J'espérais que tu ne prendrais pas le risque de blesser une nouvelle fois Sigyn, répliqua Thor avec sévérité.

- Sigyn est une asgardienne, quelles que soient ses blessures, elle s'en remettra vite.

- Je ne parle pas de blessures physiques, mais celles de son âme, dit Thor.

- Et que sais-tu de son âme, Thor ? Tu joues au frère modèle avec elle, mais où étais-tu quand elle avait réellement besoin de toi ? s'emporta Loki.

- Où j'étais ? Sûrement occupé à stopper ta folie puis à réparer les dégâts quand _tu_ as décidé que Midgard devait t'appartenir, siffla Thor avec colère.

- Le merveilleux Thor arrêtant le vilain Loki, dit le plus jeune dans un rire sans joie.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Loki. Tu m'accuses de ne pas avoir été là quand Sigyn était exilée, mais toi…

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu le choix ? coupa Loki en criant presque. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai vécu quand j'errais dans Abysses. Alors oui, j'ai fait de mauvaises alliances et je n'ai sans doute pas pris les bonnes décisions au bon moment, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait par folie. J'avais mes raisons, et ce n'était pas par jalousie envers toi, comme vous tous semblez le croire…

- Alors explique-moi, Loki ! Je ne demande qu'à te comprendre, mais tu ne m'en laisses jamais l'opportunité !

- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? C'est du passé, j'ai déjà été puni pour mes crimes, et je n'ai nulle envie de revenir là-dessus aujourd'hui, trancha Loki. Maintenant, si le grand Thor me le permet, j'aimerais rester seul… »

Thor resta immobile, incapable de partir. Il voyait les émotions s'enchaîner sur le visage blafard de son frère et ne se sentait pas de le quitter, pas maintenant. Il avait envie de comprendre son esprit tourmenté et ses choix, il voulait qu'il se livre à lui et qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour se confier. Comme l'avait dit Jane, cette punition qui privait le sorcier de ses pouvoirs pouvait être l'occasion pour lui de découvrir son cadet, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait envie d'être patient. Mais pour autant, il ne pouvait pas forcer son frère à lui parler s'il n'en avait pas envie, Loki était bien trop secret et borné pour cela.

« Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver, _mon frère_, » déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment. Mais en voyant la non-réaction de Loki, il décida de quitter la pièce en silence. C'était la première fois depuis des années que Thor appelait Loki _mon frère_…

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Thor ne put qu'observer avec impuissance la déchéance de son frère. Sigyn et lui étaient le jour et la nuit : la jeune femme semblait de bonne humeur malgré l'enfermement quotidien, mais Loki était de plus en plus morose. Il ne venait manger qu'une fois par jour mais ne s'attardait pas à table, même s'il masquait son mal être par un visage inexpressif et blasé. Il passait son temps libre dans sa chambre, adossé à la même fenêtre pour observer la rue animé.  
Ce qui mettait Thor en colère, c'était l'indifférence totale de Sigyn à l'égard de Loki, sans se douter qu'elle-même se sentait aussi mal que son frère… Quand il avait suggéré à Sigyn d'aller lui parler, elle s'était contentée de répondre : _« Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Tu le connais, s'il ne veut pas dire ce qui ne va pas, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il se confira… »  
_Elle n'avait pas tort, mais le dieu aurait voulu qu'elle essaie, qu'elle prouve son intérêt pour Loki. Thor était peiné que l'épouse de son frère ne cherche pas à l'apaiser, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était victime des plans fous de Loki.

Thor avait faux en imaginant Sigyn indifférente aux tourments de Loki. Il ne l'avait pas vu ces dernières nuits rester de longues minutes devant la porte de chambre de son époux, prête à y rentrer mais se ravisant ensuite. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, une crainte sourde grondait toujours en elle-même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir concernée. Ce qui c'était passé la nuit où Loki avait testé la puissance du sort lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il lui était maintenant indispensable. Elle détestait cette dépendance qui s'était révélée au grand jour mais ne pouvait lutter. Elle ne pouvait oublier la quiétude lorsqu'elle avait dormi dans ses bras et oublié ses cauchemars pour la première fois depuis des semaines… Elle s'était sentie à sa place, apaisée et rassurée par le contact de sa peau et par son odeur familière.

Au fond d'elle, Sigyn se doutait que malgré les apparences et même s'il n'en dirait jamais rien, il était bien plus choqué qu'elle par les effets néfastes du sortilège d'Odin sur eux. Loki qui aimait être libre, agir pour lui-même sans se soucier des autres était enchaîné à elle, et la moindre de ses décisions se répercutait sur elle. Quelque part, le mal être de Loki semblait rassurant : une part de bon restait en lui s'il était tourmenté par les conséquences du sort. La façon dont il avait été présent cette nuit où elle s'était blessée à cause de son expérience le prouvait bien. Elle n'oubliait pas les mots qu'il lui avait glissés à l'oreille pour la rassurer et qui l'avaient convaincu de le suivre dans l'intimité de sa chambre… _« Je suis là maintenant… » _

Il y avait toute cette contradiction en elle qui voulait à la fois Loki à ses côtés, et à la fois loin d'elle. Elle était mal à l'aise en sa présence, mais en même temps elle se sentait elle-même, comme s'il était inutile de jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. C'était pour cela que ces jours durant lesquels Loki n'avaient été qu'une ombre furtive dans l'appartement dérangeaient autant Sigyn qu'ils la contentaient. Elle ressentait un manque évident la nuit, quand elle se couchait seule et que les rêves dérangeants la troublaient, même si elle ne pouvait parler de cauchemars. Il s'agissait de sensations de détresse, de solitude, comme si elle se trouvait une nouvelle fois dans le froid de Jotunheim sans aucun allié.

Alors cette nuit-là, parce la solitude était trop dure à porter, elle se résolut à tourner lentement la poignée de la porte de Loki après avoir toqué et obtenu l'autorisation d'entrer. Loki parut surpris de la voir, mais ne dit rien, la laissant approcher sans bouger du rebord de la fenêtre.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, souffla simplement Sigyn en s'asseyant sur le lit de son époux.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il en affichant un air clairement lassé.

- Tester la portée du sort. Peut-être un mal nécessaire, précisa la jeune femme. Je sais que tu cherchais une façon de te libérer de ces liens…

Loki se tourna complètement vers elle la regarda avec un certain intérêt. Sigyn ne put s'empêcher de se tendre face à ces yeux scrutateurs.

- C'est vrai, finit-il par admettre.

- Qu'as-tu découvert ? demanda-t-elle.

Loki plissa les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas assez confiance pour lui expliquer en détail ce qu'il savait, mais pouvait utiliser la discussion à son avantage.

- Qu'il est impossible de se défaire du sort, mentit-il, car il savait que tout sort avait son contre sort, et qu'il suffisait de le trouver…

- Seulement cela ? questionna la jeune femme, déçue. N'y a-t-il pas ces mots étranges écrits en runes sur les bracelets ?

Une nouvelle fois, Loki ne masqua pas son intérêt. Alors elle aussi avait cherché à comprendre ce sortilège et avait étudié les bracelets magiques en détails ?

- Des mots ? répondit-il en feignant l'ignorance.

- Foi, rémission, constance, contestation, énonça-t-elle en fixant Loki dans les yeux.

- Vérité, intégrité, abnégation, sacrifice, avoua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ma seule certitude est que ce sortilège est puissant, » dit Loki en se déplaçant dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Sigyn et lui prit le poignet. Il cogna ses bracelets à ceux de Sigyn, ce qui eut pour effet de matérialiser la chaîne magique. Loki ne sut pas si ce détail avait de l'importance, mais c'était le poignet droit de Sigyn qui était reliée à son poignet gauche et non l'inverse, malgré la présence de bracelets aux deux bras et les nombreux essais pour tenter d'échanger la position. Il examina la chaîne en ignorant la nervosité de Sigyn qui était mal à l'aise par cette soudaine proximité. Il fut déçu de constater qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial sur les morceaux de métal mis à part une concentration de magie. Alors il cogna de nouveau les bracelets pour faire disparaître la trace physique de leur entrave.

Placée si près de Loki, Sigyn pouvait observer ses traits creusés. Il semblait épuisé, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. De larges cernes violacés creusaient ses yeux fatigués et rougis par le manque de sommeil. Sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, sans doute parce qu'il ne mangeait pas assez, se contentant d'un repas quotidien alors que le corps d'un dieu en nécessitait plus…

« Tu devrais dormir, Loki, conseilla la jeune femme. Tout le monde ici s'inquiète pour toi…

- Tout le monde ? ironisa Loki.

- Thor et Jane, précisa-t-elle. Et moi, un peu, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- C'est étrange, le sort a prouvé qu'en cas de blessures, nous les partageons, mais pourtant tu ne subis pas ma privation de nourriture et de sommeil, fit-il remarquer, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réponse de Sigyn qui étrangement, l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

- Tu es encore en train de tester ce sortilège ? demanda Sigyn avec une légère indignation dans le regard. Tous s'inquiétaient, et lui ne faisait qu'une expérience ?

- Non. Je constate juste que tu sembles en bonne santé, répondit-il.

- Peut-être ne sommes-nous liés que par les blessures infligées ? Et non par les bouleversements physiques de nos corps. Par exemple, je ne crois pas que tu sois affecté quand je suis indisposée par mes menstrues, alors je ne le suis pas par ton manque de sommeil ou de nourriture, supposa-t-elle.

- C'est plausible, » admit Loki vaguement en hochant la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Sigyn. Le regard de celle-ci affichait une réflexion intense qui ne lui était pas étranger. C'était ainsi qu'elle était autrefois quand ils partageaient des discussions sur des sujets difficiles, donnant leur avis et débattant, pour ensuite trouver une conclusion qui les satisfaisait tous deux.

Sentant que la discussion était terminée, Sigyn se leva car elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Un sentiment d'apaisement l'animait grâce au simple fait d'échanger quelques mots avec quelqu'un en mesure de comprendre la portée de ce sort, quelqu'un d'aussi concerné qu'elle. Loki se leva aussi, sans réellement savoir pourquoi mais le regretta immédiatement puisqu'un vertige le fit vaciller. Il payait les conséquences de la négligence de son corps. Il soupira bruyamment tout en frottant ses yeux. Il sentit alors les mains fermes de Sigyn appuyer sur ses épaules pour l'inciter à se rassoir, puis à s'allonger sur le lit.

« Quoi que tu en dises, tu as besoin de sommeil. Alors dors, dit-elle avec une légère autorité dans la voix.

- Je ne peux pas, Sigyn. Je ne peux pas, » lâcha-t-il sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Loki avait toujours été plus au moins victime d'insomnie mais jamais elle ne l'avait senti aussi tendu face à la perspective du sommeil. Elle sentait en lui comme une angoisse à l'idée d'être endormi et devina que comme elle, il faisait des cauchemars et sans doute les siens étaient encore plus terribles pour inspirer une telle crainte à Loki… Si elle avait été à Asgard, elle lui aurait préparé une tisane tranquillisante, mais ici, à New York, elle était impuissante. Et cette impression d'être face à un miroir était dérangeante car elle voyait en Loki ses propres craintes.

« _Je suis là, maintenant_, murmura-t-elle de façon presque inaudible en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Il te suffit de fermer les yeux et de te laisser porter… »

Elle tendit le bras pour atteindre l'interrupteur et éteindre la lumière. Seuls les néons de la rue éclairaient la chambre mais Sigyn put remarquer que Loki ne fermait pas les yeux. Il gardait le regard posé sur elle, si bien qu'elle ne sut pas s'il attendait d'elle qu'elle parte ou qu'elle reste avec lui. Finalement, elle avança une main vers le visage de Loki et caressa ses paupières pour l'inciter à les clore, ce qu'il finit par faire après un long soupir.  
De façon étrange, elle ne voyait plus Loki comme un mari à cet instant, mais plutôt comme un enfant effrayé par le noir qui avait besoin d'être rassuré et cajolé. Elle le voyait dans la façon dont il se détendait face à ses tendres caresses et sentait qu'il trouverait rapidement le sommeil. Il lui manquait juste l'occasion de lâcher prise et s'abandonner. Quand elle sentit le souffle de Loki devenir profond et régulier, elle esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il était tellement épuisé que peu de temps avait été nécessaire pour qu'il s'endorme. Alors elle se leva et regagna sa propre chambre, sentant elle aussi le besoin de se reposer avant que le jour se lève. Elle aurait très bien pu rester, après tout, si elle était initialement venue, c'était pour combler sa solitude, mais bizarrement, elle savait qu'elle devait partir, elle était désormais apaisée maintenant que Loki dormait profondément.

* * *

_Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, car ce chapitre m'a posé quelques soucis par rapport à Loki et ses réactions… _


	7. Chapitre 7: Interested

**Titre **: L'ombre des mensonges  
**Auteur :** Green Absynthe

**Note : ** ah, je suis terriblement désolée du retard que j'ai pris. Vous verrez que ce chapitre est un peu plus léger que les autres. Après tout, nos héros ont aussi le droit à des instants paisibles ! Puis, Thor et Loki vont enfin avoir une vraie discussion, il était temps, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Note 2: **vous trouverez un petit bonus dans mon profil =)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Interested**

Tony Stark était le genre d'homme qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu de nombreuses femmes dans son lit. Des brunes, des blondes, des rousses, mais jamais une déesse asgardienne. Or, c'était justement ce qui se trouvait dans ses draps et portait même son survêtement. Cela aurait pu être sexy si premièrement : il n'était pas en couple avec Pepper qu'il aimait profondément, deuxièmement : si ce n'était pas l'épouse de _Reindeer Games. _  
Tony passa devant le lit et s'approcha de la table de chevet pour en saisir la lampe et la lâcha sur le sol, la laissant rebondir sur le tapis dans un bruit sec.

« Oups, fit-il ironiquement alors que Sigyn sursautait dans le lit. Yo ! Alors, quel effet ça fait de dormir dans le lit de Tony Stark ? Sais-tu que tu es une petite chanceuse ? déclara-t-il en guise de bonjour alors que la jeune femme le fixait avec surprise.

- Je crois que je ne mesure pas encore pleinement ma chance, répliqua Sigyn sèchement.

- Allez, petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Je te laisse cinq minutes, _Nightwish._ J'ai déjà réveillé les autres, » informa Tony en quittant la chambre.

Sigyn lança un regard au réveil. Il était six heures trente, et elle venait de se faire réveiller par le milliardaire Tony Stark. Sa journée serait sans doute hors du commun…

* * *

« Café ou jus d'orange ? » fit Tony en voyant Sigyn entrer dans la cuisine.

Sigyn l'ignora inconsciemment et constata l'air passablement énervé de Loki qui fixait Stark avec intensité. Thor, lui, paraissait encore endormi, la tête appuyée sur une main, l'autre occupée à enfourner un muffin dans sa bouche. Seule Jane paraissait parfaitement éveillée et regardait avec intérêt le bulletin d'informations sur la télévision de la cuisine tout en mangeant.  
Sigyn s'installa à la place libre et laissa Tony placer devant elle un verre de jus d'orange et une tasse de café, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas choisi entre les deux.

« Profite-en, c'est moi qui régale aujourd'hui ! Muffin, scones, bacon… Toi aussi _Tête de Bouc_, ne soit pas timide, sinon ton frère va tout manger !

- Si tu nous disais plutôt pourquoi tu es là ? s'agaça Loki, tout en repoussant ostensiblement l'assiette posée devant lui.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis chez moi, _Tête de Bouc_. Sois pas rabat-joie, je vous ai organisé un super petit déjeuner ! répliqua Tony en attrapant un muffin dans l'assiette pour le tendre à Sigyn. Essais ça, _Nightwish_, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas ça chez toi. »

Sigyn prit avec méfiance le gâteau, tout en s'interrogeant sur la façon étrange dont il les appelait, Loki et elle. Elle mordit finalement dans le muffin et reconnut le goût du chocolat. C'était si bon qu'elle aurait même remercié le nouveau venu si sa bouche n'avait pas été pleine.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Thor sembla parfaitement éveillé et se tourna vers Tony.

« Alors, l'ami Stark, dis-moi l'objet de ta venue.

- Hum, et bien il y a mon banquier qui a fait une crise de nerf en pensant qu'une de mes cartes de crédit avait été subtilisée… Jane, tu m'as vraiment pris au mot quand je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de regarder à la dépense… Bon sang, un costume Armani ! Une vraie diva, _Reindeer Games_ ! plaisanta Tony. Plus sérieusement, je suis là pour la science…

- Pour la science ? répéta Jane, soudainement intéressée bien qu'elle avait une idée sur la question.

- Exactement _Kepler_ ! Mon pote tout vert ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, répondit Tony.

- C'est une blague ! siffla Loki en se levant brusquement. Hulk était la dernière _chose_ au monde qu'il souhaitait voir.

- Tout doux ! Tu sais mieux que personne qu'il ne faut jamais énerver mon ami, lança Stark avec un sourire narquois, c'était une sorte de vengeance personnelle pour tous les cauchemars qu'il avait subi à cause des Chitauris il y a quelques années…

- On parle de moi ? » fit une voix amusée dans l'encadrement de la porte où se tenait Bruce Banner.

Loki tiqua légèrement, alors que Thor et Jane se levaient pour saluer le nouvel arrivant. Sigyn, elle resta immobile, un peu mal à l'aise d'être dans la même pièce que deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Une fois les salutations faites, et après avoir bu un café tout en conversant, Banner posa une sacoche sur la table qu'il ouvrit, disposant plusieurs aiguilles ainsi que des tubes. Sigyn observa avec curiosité ces objets, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

« Si vous voulez bien tendre votre bras, dit Bruce à Sigyn après quelque temps.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit Tony ? reprocha le médecin. Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

- J'ai pris le petit-dej' ! répondit le milliardaire.

- J'ai besoin de récolter un peu de votre sang pour faire des analyses, expliqua Bruce.

- Dans quel but ? interrompit Loki.

- Nous étudions les différences d'ADN entre les asgardiens et les humains. Nous avons déjà un spécimen masculin avec Thor, mais nous souhaitons compléter nos résultats avec ceux d'une femme. Nous espérons à long terme trouver le gène qui vous permet d'avoir une si grande résistance physique, expliqua le médecin.

- C'est donc cela, fit Loki. Je me demandais pourquoi un milliardaire mettait à disposition son argent et son appartement pour deux exilés asgardiens. Maintenant j'ai compris, Sigyn va devenir un sujet d'expérimentations…

- Ne sois pas si extrême, Loki. Il s'agit uniquement de prélever du sang pour étudier ses cellules, expliqua Jane.

- Tu étais au courant ? demanda Sigyn à la midgardienne. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

- Il n'était pas utile de t'affoler inutilement, expliqua Jane.

- Je me suis soumis à ces tests, et je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, assura Thor.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, s'emporta une nouvelle fois Loki. Hors de question que de vulgaires humains prennent le sang d'une déesse.

- N'oublie pas que les _vulgaires humains _t'ont déjà botté les fesses à toi et tes petits amis Chitauris. Et je serai ravi de ramener le reste de l'équipe si jamais tu poses problème… Et crois-moi, les trois derniers de la bande sont ceux qui te détestent le plus, avertit Stark, perdant toute trace d'humour dans sa voix.

Loki émit un ricanement sans joie et s'approcha dangereusement de Stark.

- C'est sûr que tu dois te sentir fort avec ton armure et ta bande de monstres prêtes à te défendre contre les vilains extra-terrestres, avança Loki avec sarcasme.

- Loki, arrête tes provocations, trancha Thor en écartant Loki. Et n'oublie pas que je fais partie de cette _bande de monstres, _ajouta-t-il, un air peiné sur le visage.

- Soit, faites ce que vous voulez, après tout, ça ne me regarde pas, siffla Loki en quittant la pièce après avoir lancé un regard lourd à Sigyn.

- Je vous assure que nous ne faisons pas cela dans le but de vous nuire, assura gentiment Bruce s'installant sur la chaise laissée vide par Loki, à côté de Sigyn. Nous, les humains, sommes curieux. Dès que nous sommes face à ce que nous ne connaissons pas, nous étudions et cherchons à comprendre les différences. Ici même, à part Jane, nous avons tous été soumis à ce genre de test au moins une fois alors n'ayez crainte ! »

Sigyn resta hésitante mais son instinct la poussait à croire en la gentillesse du médecin. Il était si calme et sa façon de parler si sérieuse et sincère. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que comme disait Loki, ils cherchaient à en faire un cobaye. Puis, il ne s'agissait que de donner un peu de son sang, pas de les laisser l'examiner de la tête aux pieds. Alors elle tendit son bras lentement et laissa Bruce poser un garrot au niveau de son biceps. Il palpa doucement le creux de son avant-bras avant de désinfecter et insérer une aiguille pointue. Sigyn grimaça, ce n'était pas une sensation agréable, loin de là ! Mais ce n'était pas douloureux. Le médecin n'avait pas menti, il s'était contenté de prélever un seul tube de sang puis mit un pansement à l'endroit de la piqure. Il fut d'une rare patience pour détailler à Sigyn comment il étudierait son sang et prit même le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'était un microscope et tous les autres outils scientifiques. Bruce ne pouvait que constater à quel point la jeune asgardienne était avide de connaissances et semblait réceptive à ces nouvelles informations.

« Si vous voulez, je peux vous conseiller des livres introductifs sur ce sujet, proposa gentiment le médecin.

- J'aurais bien voulu, souffla-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas lire la langue de Midgard…

- Vraiment ? Vous devriez apprendre, ce n'est pas compliqué, assura Bruce.

- Même _Point Break_ y arrive plus ou moins, ajouta Tony en ne retenant pas son rire face au visage indigné de Thor.

- Je pensais que Loki t'aurait au moins enseigné cela, » dit le dieu du tonnerre avec regret.

Sigyn répondit par un sourire aimable. Évidemment qu'elle aurait pu demander à Loki, et peut-être que ce dernier aurait accepté de lui apprendre. Mais elle avait trop de fierté pour cela, tout comme elle n'avait pas voulu paraitre stupide auprès de Jane et Thor en leur demandant. Alors elle avait préféré rester ignorante durant toutes ces semaines et se priver bêtement de lectures intéressantes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sigyn, je te montrerai. Après tout, j'ai bien réussi à faire lire Thor… » conclut Jane dans un éclat de rire.

Thor quitta la pièce d'un air faussement vexé mais avec un sourire persistant sur les lèvres. Il n'était pas rancunier et acceptait aisément les plaisanteries, surtout celles de Jane qui n'avaient jamais vocation à blesser. C'était vrai qu'il avait mis un temps fou à lire correctement, car lui qui n'aimait pas étudier, n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Mais il avait été obligé d'apprendre, au moins pour pouvoir lire les notes et les rapports du Shield sans aide. Encore aujourd'hui il n'était pas bon lecteur. Il prenait probablement plus de temps que quiconque pour déchiffrer un texte mais il n'en était pas gêné car après tout, l'écriture midgardienne n'était pas naturelle pour lui et à la moindre moquerie, il pouvait mettre l'équipe au défi de lire les runes qu'il avait appris enfant…

Si Thor était sorti de la cuisine, c'était surtout dans l'idée d'aller parler à Loki. Il avait bien noté la colère chez son cadet quand il avait compris le but de la visite de Stark et Banner. Il était certainement inquiet à l'idée qu'on fasse des expériences sur Sigyn alors Thor souhaitait avoir une discussion avec lui pour le rassurer un peu. Il toqua à la porte par formalité, puisqu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas invité à entrer, et pénétra dans la chambre.

« Entre je t'en prie, lâcha ironiquement Loki, la colère encore perceptible dans la voix. Remarque, je ne suis qu'un prisonnier, peut-être devrais-je m'estimer heureux de ne pas croupir dans un laboratoire du monstre Hulk…

Thor soupira, conscient qu'entrer dans la joute verbale de Loki ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Le plus jeune ne se remettait jamais en question, alors même si Thor mourrait d'envie de répliquer que sa situation résultait de ses fautes, il se retint, gardant en tête le but premier de sa visite.

- Tu n'es pas prisonnier, Loki. Sigyn et toi êtes exilés sous ma surveillance, précisa Thor.

- Pardonne-moi de ne pas comprendre la différence, lança le plus jeune.

- Tu es libre de tes mouvements. Rien ne vous empêche Sigyn et toi de sortir d'ici à votre guise, expliqua le dieu.

Loki se permit un rire sans joie.

- Je n'ai pas la même conception que toi de la liberté, répliqua-t-il en montrant ses poignets et les bracelets magiques.

- On n'a rien sans rien, Loki, ne put s'empêcher de dire Thor avec un léger agacement. Je ne reviendrais pas sur la raison de ces entraves magiques, mais elles ne sont pas là par hasard.

- Évidemment, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais ne me parle pas de liberté alors que je suis privé de magie et enchaîné à Sigyn, siffla Loki en se retournant brusquement vers Thor.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes de ce que pourraient lui faire ces midgardiens, avança brusquement l'ainé et, ignorant l'air contrarié de Loki prêt à protester, continua : ce sont mes équipiers et mes amis. Alors si tu ne veux pas leur faire confiance, ce que je comprends, crois en moi.

- Non, je ne peux pas croire en toi. Tu as vendu le sang de Sigyn en échange de l'hospitalité de Stark. Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que Stark a accepté gracieusement de nous entretenir, s'indigna Loki.

Thor soupira, songeant que Loki s'offusquait pour une prise de sang alors que ses propres actions avaient conduit à la mort une centaine de personnes…

- C'est vrai, il y a des conditions pour votre séjour ici. Je ne chercherai pas à te le cacher. L'homme d'acier et Bruce travaillent ensemble sur les facultés de régénération des asgardiens qui sont deux fois plus rapides que celles des humains. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont récolté mes analyses mais comme ils l'ont dit, il leur fallait une femme pour compléter les données. Leur but est de trouver un moyen d'éradiquer des maladies humaines auxquelles nous ne sommes pas sensibles mais qui font des ravages ici. Alors l'ami Stark a demandé à ce que Bruce puisse examiner Sigyn en échange de l'appui financier pour votre séjour, expliqua Thor.

- Quoi d'autre ? Je doute aussi que le Shield autorise ma présence sur Midgard gracieusement… devina Loki dans un froncement de sourcils.

- Le Shield a négocié avec notre père par mon intermédiaire. Ta présence sur Terre est tolérée tant que tu es inoffensif et qu'Asgard s'engage à combattre à leurs côtés en cas d'attaque extra-terrestre, et à fournir les armements nécessaires à la défense, répondit l'aîné sans hésitation et sans chercher à masquer la vérité.

- Pourquoi avoir promis tant de choses à ces gens uniquement pour nous exiler ici ? Pourquoi Odin tenait temps à nous envoyer à Midgard ? Après tout, il a forcément pris sa décision avant les négociations, s'interrogea Loki, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée sur le sujet ? s'étonna Thor avec un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Comment pourrais-je savoir ce qui traverse la tête de ce vieux fou ? cracha la jotunn d'un air mauvais.

- L'espoir, répondit seulement Thor. L'espoir que comme pour moi auparavant, Midgard t'apprenne les vraies valeurs et te rende meilleur.

- Pathétique, siffla le plus jeune en ne cachant pas son dégoût.

- L'espoir n'est jamais pathétique. Mère n'a jamais perdu espoir te concernant, et père et moi n'aurions jamais dû abandonner nous non plus, avoua Thor.

- Père, mère… Arrête cela, Thor. Je n'ai pas de famille, ni à Asgard, ni à Jotunheim. Je ne suis de nulle part, sans royaume, sans foyer que je puisse appeler « chez-moi ». Au final, il avait bien raison, dit Loki dans un rire sarcastique.

- Qui donc ? s'étonna Thor.

- Une de mes connaissances pas très charmante. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance car il disait vrai. Alors arrête de faire comme si tu étais encore mon frère, nous ne sommes plus rien l'un pour l'autre, trancha Loki en balayant l'air d'une main.

- Je ne suis peut-être plus rien pour toi, mais tu resteras toujours mon petit frère. Ce qui s'est passé n'efface pas toutes ces années de jeunesse, tous ces bons moments ensemble. Alors sache que je serai toujours là, que ce soit pour contrer tes exactions ou pour t'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Parce que depuis ce que nous avons accompli ensemble contre Malekith, j'ai retrouvé l'espoir que nous soyons un jour réunis, expliqua Thor sans détours.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre en harmonie. Odin et toi pouvez me mettre toutes les chaînes magiques du monde, vous ne changerez ni mon esprit, ni mes convictions. Ne vas pas imaginer que j'ai le moindre regret, mais j'ai atteint un point de non-retour. Il n'y a aucun espoir à avoir car il y a beaucoup trop de choses que tu ignores et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches, avança le plus jeune dans un sourire sarcastique. Mais je vais te dire une vérité, même si tu ne me crois pas. Je ne renie pas notre passé de frères même si ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti, et tu le sais, reprocha l'aîné avec lassitude. Et malgré cela, tu t'évertues à ne pas me faire confiance et à rejeter à chaque fois la main que je te tends !

- Peut-être que je ne veux pas être aidé. Nous sommes faits pour être face à face, et non côte-à-côte ! Ton espoir est hors d'atteinte, Thor, mais je n'y suis pas insensible, » admit Loki en regardant vers la fenêtre.

Un long silence s'imposa entre les deux dieux mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il n'y avait rien de pesant. Chacun se trouvait dans ses propres pensées troublées par les aveux réciproques. Sans doute était-ce un bon début s'ils parvenaient à discuter sans éclats de voix. Pour la première fois, Thor se demanda si c'était une bonne chose d'essayer de ramener Loki à la raison. Après tout, il ne pouvait nier qu'il semblait beaucoup plus épanoui quand il était lui-même et ne cherchait pas à faire le bien. Quand Loki avait répandu la terreur sur Midgard avec les Chitauris, Thor avait vu pour la première fois à quel point son frère pouvait être puissant. Il l'avait même trouvé rayonnant, bien que ce fusse une constatation assez dérangeante. Alors il avait rêvé que ce Loki assuré et confiant revienne dans le droit chemin et qu'ensemble ils redeviennent les princes d'Asgard… Mais ce doux rêve lui paraissait stupide maintenant. Loki était un électron libre, agissant au grès de ses envies et bien trop différent de lui pour être son allié. Mais ne pas être alliés ne signifiait pas pour autant être ennemis ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement vivre en harmonie ? Alors le seul but de Thor désormais était de veiller à ce que son frère ne commette pas d'actes mauvais, à défaut de le ranger à sa cause. Cela semblait être un bon début, peut-être pourraient-ils s'entendre s'il ne cherchait pas à nier ce que Loki était réellement…

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne te pose pas de questions que je ne m'interroge pas ! commença Thor, rompant ainsi le silence tranquille. Je me demande constamment où tu étais avant de réapparaitre brusquement au mariage de Sigyn, et je compte bien avoir les réponses un jour…

- Certaines questions sont faites pour rester sans réponses, _mon frère_, » répondit-il vaguement.

Thor eut un sursaut de surprise puisque Loki l'avait appelé _frère_, mais il se demandait si Loki lui-même avait conscience de l'avoir nommé ainsi. Les yeux perdus dans le paysage urbain, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure tant sa conscience semblait ailleurs.

« Tu te souviens du jour où tu as volé le collier magique de Freya ? questionna soudain Thor avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Et comment ! J'étais très jeune, mais je peux presque sentir encore aujourd'hui la fessée monumentale que j'ai reçu ce jour-là de la part d'Odin ! répondit Loki en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant, c'est toi qui as pleuré comme une fillette, se moqua-t-il ensuite.

- Oui, j'avais supplié Père de ne pas te punir et lui avait dit que c'était de ma faute car je ne t'avais pas assez surveillé, se souvint l'aîné en riant franchement. Aujourd'hui encore, il m'arrive de me dire que si j'avais fait plus attention à toi, les choses ne se seraient pas déroulées ainsi…

- Tu ne parles pas uniquement du collier de Freya, n'est-ce pas ? » devina Loki, tournant son visage vers Thor mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire de façon énigmatique...

« Hey ! je vous dérange ? fit Stark en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Juste pour vous dire de vous préparer car on sort.

- Je ne vais nulle part, répliqua Loki derechef.

- Pas le choix mon grand, on emmène ta femme au Metropolitan Museum of Art. C'est une honte d'être à New York et de ne pas l'avoir visité, fit Tony avec reproche.

- Mais mon ami, s'exclama Thor. Il n'est que 7h30 ! Ce n'est sûrement pas encore ouvert !

- Rien n'est fermé pour Tony Stark, » répondit le milliardaire dans un haussement d'épaule et un regard éloquent.

* * *

« Un musée privatisé rien que pour nous, commenta Jane en regardant le vaste hall vide.

- Bah, il n'est pas vraiment privatisé, nous y sommes juste avant l'ouverture, répondit Tony en regardant l'agent d'entretien passer la serpillère sur le sol brillant.

- C'est une construction fort intéressante, mon ami ! déclara Thor, le nez levé vers les voutes et le dôme de verre blanc.

- Vous savez, ce musée a été ouvert en 1872 ! C'est un véritable condensé de l'histoire de ce monde ! » Informa Bruce à Sigyn. Cette dernière acquiesça simplement, pas très au fait de la chronologie midgardienne, mais vu le ton du scientifique, le musée était sûrement ancien.

Loki, lui, soupira d'agacement. Le monstre était franchement énervant à ne pas lâcher Sigyn d'une semelle, comme s'il faisait exprès pour le provoquer ! Peut-être une idée de Stark pour le pousser à bout ? Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au musée, il lui avait parlé de la ville et le pire, c'est que la déesse semblait intéressée par toutes ces explications, tant qu'elle posait des questions et semblait rire sincèrement.

« Vous semblez bien connaître ce musée, fit Sigyn à Bruce à un moment.

- Oui, en fait, c'est le préféré de ma petite amie, Betty, » avoua-t-il, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Loki laissa échapper un rire moqueur, et sans le regard noir de Thor, il aurait probablement lancé une réplique méchante sur le fait qu'un monstre comme lui ait une petite amie. Mais le dieu préféra s'abstenir, après tout, il pouvait peut-être faire un effort pour ne pas gâcher la visite de ce musée qui n'avait pas l'air si ennuyeux que cela.

Ils commencèrent par la visite du département d'Arts Grecs. Sigyn fut impressionnée par les sculptures grandeur nature et l'absence de pudeur des midgardiens pour représenter l'anatomie. Mais elle devait reconnaître la finesse des œuvres dont le réalisme était indéniable, surtout concernant les expressions faciales. Elle s'extasia aussi devant les amphores peintes et les quelques bijoux d'argents.  
Ils enchaînèrent ensuite les Arts d'Afrique, d'Océanie et des Amériques, mais Sigyn trouva toutes ces sculptures de bois assez effrayantes dans leurs représentations. Elle préféra nettement la partie Égyptienne du musée. Même Loki sembla montrer un certain intérêt devant les ruines reconstruites du Temple de Dendur, dédié à une déesse nommée Isis. Sigyn, quant à elle, fut plus intéressée par ce qui avait attrait aux rites funéraires des anciens égyptiens. Bruce se montrait assez aimable pour lui lire les descriptifs et lui expliquer plus ou moins le contexte. La jeune femme devait avouer que Midgard était bien plus évolué qu'elle l'avait pensé, et savait en observant Loki du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il examinait attentivement les morceaux de fresques exposées, qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

La partie Européenne du musée était particulièrement riche mais n'intéressa que modérément Sigyn qui s'était découvert un goût pour les choses plus anciennes. Elle avait retrouvé pas mal d'œuvres déjà observées dans le livre de la bibliothèque de Stark et fut donc parfois déçue en remarquant les véritables proportions des tableaux, surtout dans la section des peintures. Ainsi, même l'œuvre qu'elle avait tant appréciée, située dans la partie Américaine, lui semblait minuscule. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle préféra déambuler dans la section d'Art Islamique, avec les expositions de somptueux tapis et les mobiliers finement décorés.

Le groupe continua la visite jusqu'à l'ouverture normale du musée, moment auquel il quitta les lieux. Sigyn ne pouvait se défaire du sourire qu'elle arborait, l'esprit encore habité par les sculptures et peintures qu'elle avait eu la chance de voir si près. Elle se sentait étonnamment apaisée par cette activité enrichissante pour son esprit avide de connaissances et de nouveautés.

Stark invita le groupe à prendre un café à proximité. Évidemment, Tony mentirait s'il disait que la présence de Loki ne l'importunait pas, après tout, il restait un ennemi pour lui. Mais il devait faire avec étant donné le lien magique avec Sigyn. Il éprouvait une certaine sympathie pour cette dernière, femme distante mais pas hautaine comme il l'avait redouté quand il avait appris la présence de l'épouse de Loki sur Terre. Bêtement, il s'était dit que la mariée était sûrement comme lui, mais pourtant, non. Sigyn était calme et discrète, suivant docilement le groupe sans jamais protester. Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir cela comme de la servilité, après tout, Thor lui avait dit maintes fois qu'Asgard n'avait pas les mêmes mœurs, Jane utilisant le terme « médiéval ». La place des femmes n'était probablement pas la même qu'ici !  
La relation de la jeune femme avec Loki ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un couple ordinaire. Pas d'affection, pas de gestes, seulement le regard assassin du dieu sur Bruce quand il se montrait trop sympathique avec son épouse. Était-ce de la jalousie ? Pas tellement, Tony associait plus cela à de la possessivité, vu la mentalité asgardienne.

Tony et Bruce quittèrent les deux couples une fois le café terminé et Jane, s'avouant fatiguée par le piétinement dans le musée insista pour rentrer en métro. Le flux de voyageur était impressionnant et Sigyn sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement alors qu'elle se sentait oppressée. Le fait de se trouver sous la terre ne l'aidait pas non plus ! Nerveuse, elle ne lâcha pas le groupe des yeux de crainte de se perdre dans la marée humaine. Les odeurs la dérangeaient, la lumière artificielle fatiguait ses yeux et les bruits de rails meurtrissaient ses oreilles peu habituées. Tous ses sens étaient perturbés par cet environnement qui contrastait avec la tranquillité du musée qu'elle avait tant apprécié.  
Le quai était bondé et quand le métro arriva, Sigyn se demanda s'il était vraiment possible que tout ce monde entre dans le même endroit. Bousculée de toutes parts, elle se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin pour suivre Jane qui était déjà dans la rame, impassible aux bousculades. D'ailleurs, quand elle observait les visages autour d'elle, les personnes semblaient habituées à ce genre de choses, cela rassura un peu l'asgardienne alors que le groupe était éclaté dans le train. Thor et Jane étaient collés à la vitre du fond, séparés par une large poussette, tandis que Loki était coincé entre une femme d'âge moyen et la barre centrale, ce qu'il ne sembla pas apprécier puisqu'il se dégagea habilement. Sigyn eut du mal à tenir debout mais s'accrocha finalement au rebord du strapontin, forcée de passer son bras dans le dos d'un homme.  
La station suivante laissa entrer d'autres voyageurs, tandis que peu de personnes ne descendaient. Sigyn eut presque envie de pleurer quand elle sentit un corps se presser contre elle dans son dos, tandis qu'à son tour, elle-même était forcée de se rapprocher d'une femme et réduire son espace vital. Il y avait pour elle quelque chose de très dérangeant à l'idée de tant de proximité avec les autres, elle n'avait simplement pas l'habitude des contacts forcés même si les autres personnes dans la rame subissaient aussi cela. La foule l'empêcha de voir les visages connus de Thor, Jane et Loki, ce qui fit monter en elle une bouffée d'angoisse à l'idée de se retrouver seule. Alors quand l'arrêt suivant fit bouger l'intérieur du wagon, elle déplaça et aperçut enfin Loki, obstinément accroché à la barre centrale, qui n'avait pas l'air à son aise lui non plus.  
Sigyn profita d'un vide pour se faufiler jusqu'à lui et ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement quand elle put saisir la même barre, ses doigts frôlant presque la main de Loki dont les jointures étaient devenues blanches à force de serrer le métal.

Loki baissa les yeux vers son épouse et constata qu'elle était bien plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle n'était visiblement pas à son aise dans ce métro et il devait avouer qu'il était lui aussi très pressé de sortir, d'autant plus que la femme devant lui venait de lui écraser le pied avec ses hauts talons. Il fut soulagé lorsque Jane lui fit signe de descendre à la prochaine station bien que son visage reste impassible. Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer qu'il détestait cela ! Sigyn ne dit rien non plus en quittant le wagon même s'il la sentit se détendre quand ils furent dans la rue. Ils n'eurent pas à marcher bien longtemps pour retrouver le bâtiment et Sigyn était tellement secouée qu'elle ne protesta pas pour entrer dans l'ascenseur, elle qui prenait toujours les escaliers à cause de sa claustrophobie.

« Je vais prendre une douche, » dit-elle simplement avec un sourire quand ils furent rentrés.

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement, ne sentant pas le regard de Loki dans son dos. Thor et Jane n'imaginaient pas une seule seconde de la terreur qu'avait pu vivre Sigyn, mais Loki connaissait assez la jeune femme pour savoir que la douche n'était qu'un prétexte pour s'isoler. Alors pourquoi avait-il dans l'idée de la retrouver ? Agacé, il n'écouta pas son instinct et préféra se retirer dans sa chambre après un détour par la bibliothèque pour choisir un livre.

* * *

Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'elle se lavait, Sigyn avait la dérangeante impression que les bruits du métro la suivaient et que l'odeur s'était infiltrée dans sa peau et ses cheveux. Elle avait beau frotter encore et encore, elle ne se sentait jamais propre. Dépitée, elle quitta la douche et se sécha, avant d'enfiler d'autres vêtements. Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ses pas la menèrent à la chambre de Loki, et non à la sienne. Elle haussa les épaules et toqua à la porte avant d'entrer. Après tout, elle avait bien quelque chose à lui dire !

« Merci, dit-elle simplement, plantée à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Pourquoi ? répondit Loki sans lever le nez du livre dans lequel il était plongé.

- D'avoir accepté de venir au musée. Tu n'en avais pas envie, je le sais, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, Stark m'y a forcé car il voulait t'y emmener, lâcha-t-il un peu trop vivement à son goût, comme s'il cherchait subitement à se justifier. Enfin, tu n'as pas à me remercier, conclut-il en redressant légèrement son visage.

- Je crois que tu as apprécié, finalement, insinua Sigyn, les mains légèrement crispées.

- Ce n'était pas inintéressant, admit le dieu sans s'étendre. Il tourna la page de son livre, ce qui capta l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Que lis-tu ? demanda-t-elle alors, un air curieux sur son visage.

- Mythologie Égyptienne, répondit Loki en montrant la couverture.

- Tu veux bien m'en dire plus ? » fit-elle spontanément, comme en souvenir de leurs jeunes années de mariage où il était courant que Loki lui explique ses lectures. Sauf que rien n'était comme avant, ainsi, Sigyn craignit qu'il refuse méchamment.  
Pourtant, Loki désigna la place en face du rebord de la fenêtre qu'il affectionnait tant pour s'asseoir. Alors Sigyn n'hésita pas une seconde et s'y installa, regardant en même temps l'extérieur.

« Je n'en suis qu'au début, prévint-il. Je viens de terminer le mythe de ce qu'on appelle la Création Héliopolitaine. Pour faire simple, il n'existait avant qu'un vaste océan appelé le Noun duquel a émergé le Dieu Soleil aux trois noms : Khépri au levant, Râ au zénith, et Atoum au couchant. Il met ensuite au monde Shou, l'air, et Tefnout, l'humidité qui vont s'unir pour donner naissance au dieu Geb, la terre et à la déesse Nout, le ciel, expliqua-t-il en revenant en arrière dans le livre afin de montrer l'illustration du livre. Geb et Nout demeuraient initialement enlacés, mais leur père, Shou, décida de les séparer pendant 360 jours, sous les injonctions de Râ, car les éléments vitaux, comme l'air et l'humidité ne pouvaient circuler entre eux. Mais Nout parvint à négocier avec Thot, le dieu du temps, et à ajouter à l'année cinq jours durant lesquels Geb et elle purent s'unir. Ils donnèrent donc naissance à Osiris, Seth, Isis et Nephtys.

- C'est une jolie histoire ! Mais si je peux concevoir qu'Atoum ait émergé du Noun, comment a-t-il fait pour donner naissance seul ? interrogea Sigyn avec fascination.

- C'est de la mythologie… Les choses arrivent comme cela, marmonna-t-il, un peu gêné. Il poursuivit en voyant l'air peu convaincu de la jeune femme : pour créer Tefnout, il a craché, pour Shou, et bien, il s'est masturbé.

- Oh, fit simplement Sigyn, comprenant la retenue de Loki. Alors il est possible de considérer qu'il a en quelque sorte fécondé le Noun pour donner naissance à ces nouveaux dieux ? proposa-t-elle.

- Peut-être. Mais comme il est un dieu créateur, ses fluides sont sans doute magiques. Il n'y a donc pas besoin d'autres explications, répondit-il.

- Ensuite ? Peux-tu me parler des enfants de Nout et Geb ? demanda Sigyn, intéressée.

- Pas tellement, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé la lecture. Je sais simplement que Osiris, marié à sa sœur Isis, et Seth, uni à Nephtys sont rivaux et que le plus jeune fini par tuer l'aîné, expliqua Loki avec un air ironique sur le visage.

- M'expliqueras-tu en détail quand tu auras terminé ta lecture ? fit-elle en plantant ses yeux d'acier dans ceux de Loki.

- Je peux aussi te donner le livre, dit-il en tendant l'ouvrage.

Sigyn ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement, amusée par le geste de son époux.

- Voyons, tu sais bien que je ne lis pas la langue midgardienne !

Loki répondit d'un sourire narquois mais il se sentit stupide. Pas une seconde il avait pensé qu'elle puisse ignorer l'alphabet latin !

- Jane a dit qu'elle m'apprendrait, ajouta Sigyn en saisissant l'ouvrage des mains de Loki avant de l'ouvrir. Mais cela semble si compliqué ! dit-elle en parcourant une page avec ses doigts.

- Non, c'est très simple une fois que tu as compris l'association des lettres et des sons. Si les midgardiens peuvent lire, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne puisses pas faire de même, assura le dieu. Ceci dit, est-ce que Jane est bon professeur, je l'ignore car Thor lit comme un enfant…

- Thor n'a jamais été un grand lecteur, même dans notre langue… insinua Sigyn dans un léger sourire.

- Je serai un meilleur enseignant que la midgardienne, assura Loki, sérieusement.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle en faisant disparaitre un sourire de ses lèvres. Mais moi je ne peux rien t'apporter en retour.

- Tu m'as aidé à retrouver un sommeil presque correct, lâcha-t-il en détournant le regard. Considère mon enseignement comme le paiement de ma dette. »

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre 7! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Influenced

**Titre **: L'ombre des mensonges  
**Auteur :** Green Absynthe

**Note : **je n'avais pas prévu de publier ce chapitre tout de suite car je voulais encore le peaufiner. Mais après une grosse frayeur avec mon ordinateur, un bug qui a failli me coûter toutes mes données (dont les chapitres que L'ombre des mensonges écrits en avance…), je me suis décidée à publier plus tôt que prévu.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Influenced **

Loki avait toujours été un professeur pointilleux. Que ce soit dans son apprentissage de la magie autrefois, ou aujourd'hui dans celui de la lecture, Sigyn faisait les frais de l'exigence de son époux, peu enclin à laisser passer la moindre erreur. Mais contrairement à avant, elle avait plus de mal à accepter ses soupirs agacés ou ses légers éclats de voix lorsqu'elle se trompait de syllabes. Une lourdeur persistante dans sa poitrine la tenaillait, comme une crainte qui la rendait mal à l'aise, si bien qu'elle fut tentée d'abandonner. Ce qui l'en empêchait ? Jane avait beau lui avoir proposé de lui apprendre à lire, elle était fort occupée par son travail à l'université, et après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, Sigyn n'osait pas lui en demander plus. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait compter que sur Loki, car demander à Thor serait vécu comme un affront direct par son époux, et elle ne souhaitait pas envenimer les choses.

« Tu n'es pas assez concentrée, » s'impatienta une nouvelle fois Loki en tapotant le livre du doigt, ignorant le regard lourd de Thor, installé devant la télévision du salon.

Sigyn retint un soupir et reprit sa lecture hachée et hésitante sous l'œil sévère de Loki qui tiquait légèrement, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme, exaspérée, referme brusquement l'ouvrage.

« J'en ai assez, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

- Si tu veux apprendre, tu dois faire des efforts, lâcha Loki. Alors rassieds-toi, ordonna-t-il ensuite, froidement.

- Qui crois-tu être pour me donner des ordres ? » laissa-t-elle échapper, fâchée qu'il insinue qu'elle ne faisait pas d'efforts. Ils n'avaient commencé que depuis deux jours, et Jane elle-même disait qu'elle avançait très vite dans son apprentissage !

Loki se redressa à son tour pour la dominer de sa hauteur. Elle regretta ses paroles car elle redoutait un conflit avec Loki, alors que jusqu'à maintenant ils cohabitaient plus ou moins harmonieusement. Pourtant, bien qu'elle se serait excusée quelques années auparavant, cela lui paraissait inconcevable aujourd'hui. Trop de fierté et trop de colère en elle…

Thor s'était détourné de la télévision en entendant l'éclat de voix de Sigyn. Elle affichait un air furieux et déterminé bien que ses yeux soient légèrement affolés. Thor était surtout inquiet de la réaction que pourrait avoir son frère face à l'attitude de Sigyn. Il était debout face à elle et la toisait d'un regard inquisiteur. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Thor ne nota aucune colère chez son frère qui semblait plutôt réfléchir tout en gardant l'attention fixée sur son épouse qui n'esquissait plus un geste. D'un point de vue extérieur, c'était plutôt curieux de les voir s'observer ainsi sans bouger, comme s'ils cherchaient une réponse précise dans l'attitude de chacun.

« La midgardienne a mauvaise influence sur toi, laissa alors échapper Loki qui, à la grande surprise de Thor, esquissa un sourire ironique presque amusé. Il n'était pas fâché, juste surpris, comme s'il acceptait que son épouse ne se montre pas docile envers lui.

Sigyn sourit à son tour, la crainte envolée de ses traits, tout comme la colère.

- Tu veux bien m'accorder une pause ? demanda-t-elle, bien que le ton employé ne laisse guère le choix à son époux.

- Nous reprendrons demain car je crains d'avoir épuisé tout ce que j'avais de patience pour aujourd'hui, » répliqua Loki.

Sigyn ne répondit pas malgré la tentation de lui faire remarquer la non-existence de la dite patience. Elle inclina légèrement la tête et passa devant lui pour quitter le salon, le laissant pensif.  
Thor esquissa un petit sourire, content de voir que son frère avait, pour une fois, pris sur lui. Il savait qu'autrefois, il n'aurait pas toléré l'affront de Sigyn, aurait répliqué par un commentaire assassin pour enfoncer la jeune femme plus bas que terre. C'était ainsi qu'il avait été, trop fier et trop arrogant pour accepter qu'on lui désobéisse. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Sigyn, mais Loki qui avait étouffé le conflit dans l'œuf en trouvant une parade humoristique. Admettait-il sa part de responsabilité dans la colère de Sigyn ? Thor ignorait le cheminement de la pensée de Loki, mais ne pouvait qu'être fier de son l'évolution positive. Peut-être que finalement, Midgard aurait une bonne influence sur Loki, qui sait ?

* * *

Sigyn grimaça avant de poser la liseuse électronique grâce à laquelle elle lisait un livre. On lui avait conseillé de commencer par des romans d'adolescents pour s'initier à la lecture, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas. L'histoire d'amour était plutôt mignonne et les personnages sympathiques mais en tant qu'Asgardienne élevée dans l'idée que le vrai amour n'était que fable, une légère frustration naissait à la vue de ce mensonge qu'on inculquait aux jeunes midgardiennes. Jamais un vampire ne les sauverait à la sortie du lycée, jamais il ne tomberait amoureux d'elle. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait apprécier cette histoire d'amour, ni aucune autre qu'elle avait tenté de lire. Parce que maintenant qu'elle avait assez appris de Loki pour lire seule et que Jane lui avait montré le fonctionnement de l'outil numérique, Sigyn essayait diverses lectures.

« Tu as l'air contrarié, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Jane en posant un thé sur la table basse du salon.

- Je me demandais pourquoi les romans midgardiens étaient si… irréalistes, avoua Sigyn. Des histoires d'amours improbables, ou alors des histoires d'horreurs épouvantables…

- Nous sommes des rêveurs, s'amusa la scientifique. Nous aimons imaginer les choses autrement, nous éloigner du quotidien… C'est probablement ce genre de choses que nous recherchons dans un livre.

- Cette fille est amoureuse d'un homme qui veut boire son sang, indiqua Sigyn, dubitative en désignant du doigt la liseuse électronique.

- Ah, les vampires. C'est difficile à concevoir si tu ne connais pas les folklores. Tu devrais lire Dracula pour te réconcilier avec ce genre, et comprendre pourquoi la figure vampirique est devenue un fantasme, expliqua Jane avec sourire.

- Un fantasme, répéta l'asgardienne en fronçant les sourcils.

- Imagine qu'un homme soit tellement attiré par toi qu'il a envie de te mordre le cou et te sucer le sang, plaisanta Darcy Lewis, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Nous, les humaines, on fantasme beaucoup, enfin surtout moi ! Au fait, je suis Darcy, fit la jeune femme en entrant franchement dans la pièce.  
Sigyn se retourna et la dévisagea un moment, elle avait déjà entendu le nom de la jeune femme à plusieurs reprises mais c'était plutôt curieux de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur cette personne.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Sigyn.

- Oui, je sais, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Jane m'a parlé de toi. En bien, évidemment, ajouta-t-elle en déposant deux autres tasses de thé sur la table.

- Il y en a une pour toi, précisa Jane à Sigyn.

- Merci, fit simplement l'asgardienne en saisissant sa tasse fumante.

- Pour en revenir à nos fantasmes, moi, je le croquerais bien le petit Edward ! s'exclama Darcy en riant.

- Impossible, dans l'histoire, ce ne pourrait être que toi le vampire, répliqua Jane, moqueuse.

- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis une croqueuse d'hommes ? Quelle piètre image de moi tu donnes à Sigyn ! se plaignit la plus jeune en faisant une moue boudeuse.

- Il y a aussi des croqueuses d'hommes à Asgard, déclara Sigyn de façon neutre.

- Ah oui ? Et comment sont-elles vues ? s'intéressa Darcy.

- Pas très bien, » avoua la jeune femme avec une légère grimace, n'osant rire ouvertement alors qu'elle ne savait pas si Darcy en serait vexée. Mais au contraire, l'ancienne stagiaire se mit à rire, accompagnée par Jane.

Bien que déstabilisée par la manière de parler sans détour de Darcy, la bonne humeur de celle-ci était communicative, tant que Sigyn rit beaucoup cette après-midi-là, bien plus que jusqu'à maintenant…

* * *

Le sommeil de Loki était bien meilleur depuis que Sigyn l'avait aidé. Elle n'était pas revenue pour l'apaiser, mais il suffisait de penser à elle, à la façon dont elle l'avait rassuré pour aider le dieu à s'endormir. Il n'aimait pas cette idée, mais il était forcé d'admettre que cela fonctionnait assez bien. Il fermait simplement les yeux et repensait à ses paroles, _se laisser porter_ et attendait que la fatigue fasse son travail. Cela ne lui épargnait pas les cauchemars, mais il avait compris que le sommeil lui était indispensable s'il voulait garder les idées claires. Alors même s'il ne parvenait à accumuler que quelques heures de repos, elles lui étaient suffisantes pour être en bonne santé et avoir un meilleur moral.  
Ses mauvais rêves restaient sources d'angoisse car il ne pouvait les maîtriser. Il en était victime et ne savait jamais ce qui s'y passerait. Mais dès qu'il se réveillait, il refusait d'y repenser, mettant ses songes dans un coin de sa tête pour tenter de les oublier. C'était comme un déni, il refusait ses cauchemars et ne voulait pas qu'ils le tourmentent quand il était éveillé.

Pourtant cette nuit-là, il se réveilla brutalement, les muscles contractés et le corps tremblant. Il ne voulait pas penser à son cauchemar, mais même avec les yeux grands ouverts, il le revivait à chaque seconde. La mort, l'odeur de sang dans ses narines, la texture poisseuse sur ses doigts et sur le couteau qu'il tenait… Et le corps étendu devant lui, qui en rendant son dernier souffle de vie dans un râle rauque, le faisait rire comme un dément. Et puis plus rien, c'était le vide complet, comme si à son tour il sombrait dans les néants et les ténèbres de la Mort.

Pris d'une brusque nausée, Loki se redressa vivement et s'empressa de rejoindre la salle de bain où il eut juste le temps de s'agenouiller face aux toilettes pour soulager son estomac.

« Laisse-moi, pesta-t-il sans même se retourner quand il sentit une présence dans son dos.

- Tais-toi, répliqua Sigyn en relevant les cheveux de Loki alors que celui-ci se penchait une nouvelle fois pour vomir.

- Je ne veux pas te voir, insista le Jotunn en se dégageant brusquement, bousculant la jeune femme au passage.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui es venu me trouver à m'a imposée cette union, dit-elle en ne cachant pas l'ironie dans sa voix.

- Je le sais, s'agaça Loki. Je ne parle pas de cela. Mais laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai besoin d'être seul cette nuit, clarifia-t-il en soupirant, passant une main nerveuse sur son visage.

- Es-tu sûr ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en s'agenouillant à même le sol pour être à la hauteur de son époux.

Loki n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une nouvelle nausée le terrassa, et épuisé, il n'eut même pas la force de se redresser de la cuvette. Avec hésitation, se souvenant du précédent rejet, Sigyn plaça une main dans son dos et guetta le moindre signe d'agacement. Mais son époux resta inerte, ce qui inquiéta bien plus Sigyn. Elle se redressa et attrapa un verre à côté du lavabo qu'elle remplit d'eau fraiche.

« Bois, » intima-t-elle en utilisant sa main libre pour relever le visage de Loki.

Les traits du dieu étaient courroucés mais il semblait avoir perdu l'énergie pour protester, ainsi il prit le verre qu'il vida d'un trait. Sigyn récupéra le récipient et le posa négligemment par terre. Loki laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et s'écarta des toilettes pour s'adosser contre le mur. La crise était passée mais il était incapable de se lever pour le moment. Il ferma les yeux et entendit la chasse d'eau s'enclencher sous l'impulsion de Sigyn.

« Loki, retourne te reposer, » murmura la jeune femme en tirant sur son bras pour l'inciter à se mettre debout.

A sa grande surprise, Loki se montra docile. Il se redressa lentement, prenant appui contre le mur pour ne pas laisser un vertige l'assaillir, et après un brossage de dents, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sigyn le suivit discrètement car en voyant ses pas incertains et vacillants, elle craignait une chute. Loki ne remarqua pas immédiatement sa présence et se recoucha sans un mot. Sigyn s'installa sur le fauteuil en face du lit et ramena ses jambes à sa poitrine pour trouver une position confortable.

« Viens, » finit par lâcher Loki en écartant sa couverture.

Sigyn redressa curieusement le visage, mais la pénombre l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Seule la voix autoritaire mais fatiguée de Loki fut perceptible, si bien qu'elle se demanda un moment si ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, elle se glissa dans le lit sans pour autant oser s'approcher de son époux même si, de façon tout à fait étrange, elle avait envie de se caler dans ses bras. La jeune femme tiqua quand elle eut conscience de ce désir affectif qu'elle associait à aux midinettes des romans midgardiens qu'elle lisait. Elle n'irait pas quémander des gestes tendres envers Loki, hors de question ! Pourtant, il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour le toucher, et peut-être consentirait-il à l'accepter plus près ? La colère et la frustration lui donnait à la fois envie de rester et de partir, de fuir ce lit où elle se confrontait à sa solitude. Elle avait juste besoin d'un contact, de sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le lit glacial de Loki. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, parce que son époux aimait la fraicheur, Sigyn tremblait presque de froid mais se résigna, croisant ses doigts pour éviter un geste inconscient vers Loki. Mais l'asgardienne fut faible et tendit la main vers Loki qui était bien plus près d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Il était étendu de côté, face à elle, et attrapa sa main quand il la sentit se poser contre son torse. Sigyn sembla surprise, sans doute s'attendait-elle à ce qu'il lui tourne le dos.

« Te souviens-tu de l'hiver où il a fait si froid à Asgard ? chuchota Sigyn, esquissant un léger sourire en sentant les doigts glacés de Loki s'enrouler autour des siens.

- Oui, répondit vaguement Loki.

- J'avais si froid que j'imaginais qu'il ne pouvait y avoir pire. Puis il y a eu Jotunheim, dit-elle, sa voix s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le froid, avoua Loki. Même lorsque je suis allé à Jotunheim, je n'ai jamais eu froid.

- C'est normal, c'est dans ta nature d'y résister grâce à tes pouvoirs de jotunn. Puis tu as toujours aimé le froid, souffla Sigyn en frissonnant tandis qu'un courant d'air traversa la pièce.

- Tu trembles, constata Loki avec un léger étonnement dans sa voix.

- Face au froid, une faible asgardienne comme moi ne peut pas rivaliser avec un puissant jotunn, répliqua-t-elle.

Loki resta silencieux, perturbé que Sigyn le désigne comme jotunn contrairement à lui qui s'y refusait. C'était ironique qu'il ne parvienne pas à accepter sa vraie nature alors que Sigyn, elle, ne semblait pas y voir une raison pour le rejeter. Sigyn grelotta de nouveau et Loki, dans un soupir d'agacement, se leva du lit avec précaution pour aller fermer la fenêtre.

- Mets-le, fit ensuite dieu sèchement en posant sur elle un pull qu'il avait pris au passage sur sa chaise.

- Merci, c'est gentil, souffla-t-elle après avoir enfilé le vêtement.

- Je ne fais pas cela par gentillesse, clarifia-t-il derechef. Je ne veux pas avoir de dettes envers toi, c'est tout. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux plus de ton aide désormais, m'as-tu compris ?

- Loki, je n'attends rien en retour. Ni reconnaissance, ni réciprocité ! se défendit Sigyn. Si je fais quelque chose pour toi, ne te sens pas obligé de me le rendre…

- Ne le fais pas, c'est tout. Parce que je n'arrive pas à refuser ce que tu m'offres, lâcha-t-il, la contrariété perceptible dans la voix.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de devenir aveugle à ta détresse. Pourquoi es-tu revenu vers moi si ce n'était pas pour mon aide ? Interrogea Sigyn avec lassitude.

- Et toi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté qu'Odin annule le mariage ? reprocha-t-il pour ne pas répondre à sa question.

- Pour être honnête, je ne sais plus trop. Peut-être t'enviais-je : si libre, si puissant ? Ou alors ce n'était que par fierté face à Odin pour lequel j'ai de la rancœur ? Sur le moment, j'ai vraiment pensé que dans mon intérêt, il valait mieux maintenir notre mariage. Parce que si j'avais accepté son annulation, mon père aurait fini par me trouver un autre mari. Et quitte à être enchaînée, je préférais que ce soit à toi, en qui j'ai eu confiance, plutôt qu'à un inconnu, finit par répondre Sigyn, les yeux clos par la concentration. Même liée à toi par ce sortilège, je crois que cela aurait été bien pire d'être remariée une nouvelle fois. »

Loki ne répondit pas, trop surpris par la franchise de son épouse qui n'avait pas hésité à lui avouer la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait accepté une nouvelle fois pour mari. Comme il s'y attendait, elle avait pensé à son intérêt mais plus surprenant, elle préférait être avec lui qu'avec un autre. Mais s'il y réfléchissait plus, c'était pareil pour lui : il ne pouvait envisager une autre épouse que Sigyn, son alliée du passé, la seule personne qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'au bout. Alors une vérité dérangeante s'imposa dans son esprit : il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir trompé Asgard lors des noces de Sigyn, et s'il devait le refaire, il ne changerait rien. Certes, il était enchaîné à elle, et il détestait cela mais qu'était-ce à côté d'imaginer sa _possession_ dans les bras d'un autre homme que lui ? De la voir refaire sa vie et l'oublier comme on renie un passé douloureux et honteux ?

« Tu penses que c'est de ma faute si Odin nous a infligé ce sortilège, n'est-ce pas ? devina Sigyn avec un rire amer.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé au début, avoua Loki. Mais maintenant, le seul que je tiens pour responsable est Odin lui-même. A mon avis, il s'imaginait que nous nous étions concertés, d'où le sort pour nous affaiblir magiquement. Ne pense pas que tu aurais été tranquille si tu avais refusé notre union… Odin t'aurait surveillé, et moi aussi je l'aurais fait, dit-il en chuchotant près de l'oreille de Sigyn, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sigyn.

- Il craint ta magie, il a vu ce que tu as été en mesure de faire à Vanaheim : des sorts d'illusions parfaits. Il sait que je t'ai appris maintes choses même si tu ne m'égaleras jamais. Il s'est dit qu'en approuvant ton mariage avec ce type, il pourrait te brider en t'emprisonnant dans des devoirs conjugaux… Or, je suis revenu réclamer ce qui m'appartenait de droit et tout le monde sait que je ne renonce jamais…

- Alors même si Odin avait brisé notre union, il m'aurait surveillé parce qu'il savait que malgré tout, tu tenterais de me récupérer, compléta Sigyn.

- Exactement, parce que je me serais senti humilié dans ma fierté, et je déteste perdre… Il aurait trouvé un autre moyen pour nous affaiblir. J'aurais sûrement été condamné et ma magie bridée comme maintenant, quant à toi, il t'aurait probablement fait garder au Palais en prétendant que c'est pour ta sécurité, supposa Loki.

- Aurait-il pensé à tout cela ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Odin soit aussi stratège que toi… fit Sigyn, se demandant si Loki n'était pas dans une crise de paranoïa.

- J'ai appris cela de lui, quelque part, même si cela me coûte de l'avouer. Il est intelligent mais il vieillit mal, railla-t-il.

- Mais il y a une faille : tu peux encore faire de la magie, dit la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si je pouvais faire de la magie, nous n'aurions plus ces bracelets, crois-moi ! s'agaça Loki.

- Tu es jotunn, mais tu as toujours ton apparence d'asgardien, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

- C'est vrai, se radoucit Loki. Mais vois-tu, Odin avait si honte de ramener un jotunn qu'il a lancé un sort pour dissimuler mon apparence dès qu'il m'a trouvé.

- Oui, je m'en doutais déjà, assura Sigyn. Mais j'imaginais qu'il l'avait levé depuis le temps…

- Non, et je n'ai jamais cherché à le faire non plus, trancha durement Loki.

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ce que tu es, déclara-t-elle avec une légère sévérité dans la voix.

- C'est facile à dire ! Je suis sûr qu'on te racontait les mêmes histoires qu'à moi le soir quand tu étais enfant. Celles de ces monstres des glaces qui jadis martyrisaient les autres peuples uniquement parce qu'ils étaient cruels et sanguinaires, s'exclama-t-il en tentant de garder le contrôle sur sa voix.

- Ce n'étaient que des mensonges. Pour avoir vécu deux ans à leurs côtés, j'estime pouvoir affirmer que les jotunns ne sont pas plus monstrueux que les asgardiens, dit-elle sombrement. Puis, tu n'as pas idée des pouvoirs qu'ils ont, Loki ! admira-t-elle avec un sourire impossible à voir dans l'obscurité.

- Tout le monde sait qu'ils maîtrisent la glace et sont résistants au froid, énonça Loki avec indifférence.

- Pas uniquement ! Ils ont des sorciers aussi, ils sont rares, mais puissants. Leur magie et la nôtre sont si différentes que parfois mes sorts ne fonctionnaient pas en leur simple présence ! Non, vraiment, tu n'as pas idée, fit Sigyn.

- C'est peut-être parce que ta magie était limitée par Frigga, fit remarquer Loki.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda alors Sigyn en fronçant les sourcils.

- Thor me l'a dit quand je lui ai demandé comment tu avais survécu à Jotunheim, » mentit Loki, conscient qu'il venait de se trahir. En effet, il était normalement impossible qu'il puisse avoir cette information qu'il avait en fait obtenue d'Eldir lui-même…

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir directement posé la question ? questionna la jeune femme.

- Tu as dit que tu n'avais plus confiance en moi, et donc que tu ne voulais pas en parler, rappela-t-il avec un détachement feint.

- C'est vrai, avoua Sigyn. Mais qu'est-ce que Thor peut bien savoir à propos de Jotunheim ? s'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute.

- Tu as encore froid ? demanda Loki en sentant la main de son épouse trembler contre la sienne. Il voulait détourner la discussion au plus vite même si Sigyn paraissait accepter ses explications.

- Non, » répondit-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, Loki attira Sigyn contre lui. Elle se laissa faire mais il remarqua qu'elle était tendue. _Elle n'a pas confiance,_ songea-t-il en caressant son dos. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à s'éloigner. La tête calée contre son épaule, Loki pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et régulier alors que l'odeur de ses cheveux remontait dans ses narines, le faisant instinctivement inspirer plus profondément.

« Connais-tu le mythe Osirien ? demanda-t-il en enroulant son index dans une boucle de cheveux de son épouse.

- Non, avoua Sigyn, les yeux clos. Tu veux bien me le conter ?

- Comme je te l'avais dit, Osiris et Seth sont deux frères, mariés respectivement à leurs sœurs Isis et Nepthys. Tu te souviens ? interrogea Loki en déroulant cette fois-ci la boucle de cheveux.

- Oui, ils sont les fils de Geb et Nout, répondit Sigyn.

- Exactement. Quand Geb mourut, il partagea son royaume en deux mais de façon très inégale puisqu'il offrit à Osiris les terres fertiles d'Egypte alors que Seth, lui, n'hérita que du désert. Seth décida de se venger et, à l'occasion d'un banquet, il fabriqua un magnifique sarcophage qu'il promit d'offrir à celui dont le corps s'adaptera le mieux aux dimensions. Mais il avait construit le sarcophage aux mesures d'Osiris, ainsi, quand celui-ci s'y allongea, il le fit fermer avant de le jeter dans le Nil. Osiris fut donc noyé, mais c'était sans compter qu'Isis, aidée de Nepthys, récupéra son corps et le dissimula dans le delta du Nil. Seth retrouva le corps et le démembra en quatorze parties qu'il dissémina dans tout le pays avant d'obtenir le trône d'Egypte. Isis ne perdit pas espoir et se résolut à réunir chaque morceau du corps de son époux pour le reconstituer. Elle les retrouva tous, à l'exception de son pénis, avalé par un crocodile, mais grâce à sa magie, elle insuffla la vie à Osiris et put être fécondée afin de donner naissance à Horus. Osiris devint par la suite la première momie et rejoignit le royaume des morts qu'il transforma en pays fertile, raconta Loki.

- Seth a pu garder le trône ? interrogea Sigyn qui, sans s'en rendre compte, passa son bras autour du torse de son époux.

- Non, dit-il. Horus voulait récupérer l'héritage de son père, s'en sont alors suivies maintes et maintes batailles contre Seth, de nombreuses blessures, jusqu'à ce que les autres dieux décident de prendre parti. Le royaume fut une nouvelle fois séparé en deux, Horus obtint la région fertile, et Seth retrouva son désert, conclut-il.

- C'est triste. Toute cette guerre ne serait pas arrivée si Geb s'était montré équitable envers ses deux fils, déclara la jeune femme.

- Osiris était aimé de tous, même de Nephtys qui a trompé Seth avec lui, et engendré le dieu Anubis, » railla Loki en tendant d'adopter un air détaché.

Pourtant, Sigyn sentit une part de contrariété dans la façon dont il racontait cette histoire. Elle comprit alors que Loki s'identifiait à ce dieu, Seth, victime d'injustice et défavorisé face à son frère. Se serrant un peu plus contre lui, elle remonta sa main et caressa sa joue. Il détourna son visage et tout son corps se contracta, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sigyn. Ils étaient tous deux ainsi, tantôt proches, tantôt éloignés, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider s'ils se voulaient ou non. Quand l'un se rapprochait, l'autre fuyait et vice-versa. Sigyn esquissa un léger sourire, se demandant s'ils parviendraient un jour à s'accorder.

« Je ne suis pas Nephtys. Je ne me suis jamais laissée séduire par ton frère, ni par aucun autre homme que toi, murmura-t-elle presque de façon inaudible.

- Jamais ? lâcha Loki en s'écartant d'elle pour lui faire face dans l'obscurité, rapprochant son visage du sien.

- Jamais, » assura la jeune femme, son souffle légèrement plus rapide alors qu'elle sentait celui de Loki contre ses lèvres.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent instinctivement et ils s'embrassèrent, entre douceur et avidité. Leurs mains se joignirent brièvement avant d'aller à la rencontre de leurs corps éveillés. Pourtant, ils se séparèrent rapidement, s'éloignant autant que le lit le permettait. Ils ne pouvaient simplement pas s'abandonner l'un à l'autre pour le moment, ils le savaient. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il était inconcevable de se laisser aller à leurs pulsions malgré le désir qui les animait à cet instant. Ce même désir s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, si bien que Loki se demanda si ce baiser était réellement arrivé, si ce n'était pas que le fruit de son imagination.

Ils restèrent alors chastement allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, Sigyn s'endormant rapidement contrairement à Loki qui malgré tout avait toujours son cauchemar en tête et ne voulait prendre le risque de s'endormir. Il passa alors le reste de la nuit à écouter le souffle tranquille de son épouse et s'amusa en la sentant gigoter pour prendre un peu plus de couverture. Il consentit à s'accorder du repos qu'au lever du soleil, quand il sut que Sigyn ne tarderait pas à se réveiller et à retourner dans sa chambre pour ne pas être vue par Thor ou Jane…

* * *

« Tout va bien Sigyn ? demanda Jane en voyant l'air blasé sur le visage de Sigyn alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à sortir.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Loki et moi devons vous accompagner à l'inauguration organisée par Tony Stark, lâcha finalement l'asgardienne, avouant ainsi ce qui l'avait préoccupé tout l'après-midi.

- Mais enfin, Sigyn, il s'agit d'une inauguration d'une galerie d'art ! Tu aimes l'art, non ? s'étonna Thor.

- L'art oui, Stark un peu moins, répliqua-t-elle, provoquant un sourire silencieux sur les lèvres de Loki qui ajustait sa cravate.

- On ne le verra pas beaucoup, il y aura du monde. On va juste boire du champagne, regarder les tableaux et c'est tout ! expliqua gentiment Jane.

- Et ce monde en question, parmi lesquels les amis de Thor, ne vont-ils pas regarder l'épouse de Loki comme une bête curieuse, comme l'a fait Stark la première fois qu'il m'a vue ? Et si Loki était leur ennemi, pourquoi est-il invité ? débita Sigyn, faisant part de toutes ses craintes et incompréhensions.

- Pour nous surveiller, répondit seulement Loki, coupant la parole à Thor qui allait s'exprimer. Ce n'est pas une invitation. Thor, ou peut-être Stark, je ne sais pas, ne veut pas nous laisser seuls alors que la majorité des Avengers sera trop ivre pour nous contrer dans le cas peu probable où nous trouvions miraculeusement la façon de nous libérer du sort, conclut le dieu avec ironie.

- Loki dit vrai, fit gravement Jane sous le regard surpris de Thor. La question est maintenant de savoir comment tu veux que ces gens te regardent. Veux-tu qu'ils voient une femme sûre d'elle, ou qu'ils sachent que tu es intimidée ?

- Je crois que je vais changer de robe, » lança Sigyn après un moment de réflexion.

« Tu sais que c'est de la provocation ? demanda Loki, en ne cachant pourtant pas l'excitation et la satisfaction dans sa voix.

- Ils veulent nous surveiller, alors qu'ils le fassent, répliqua Sigyn avec détermination.

- Tu sais, j'aurais été flatté si tu ne portais pas du vert uniquement pour contrarier Stark et sa bande, avoua le dieu dans un sarcasme.

Sigyn laissa flotter un sourire énigmatique.

- L'effet aurait été meilleur si ma robe avait été entièrement verte, regretta ensuite la jeune femme.

- Et c'est moi qu'ils appellent le Trickster ! » conclut Loki en offrant le bras à son épouse avant d'entrer dans la salle où se tenaient les invités.

Comme le redoutait Sigyn, ils furent scrutés mais c'était comme si le couple avait passé un accord non-verbal car ils paraissaient soudés et fiers. Il n'était pas question pour Sigyn de montrer qu'elle était intimidée, même si au fond, elle était pétrifiée par les regards réprobateurs sur eux. Elle suivrait le conseil de Jane pour donner la vision d'une femme qui n'est pas victime de son sort.  
Thor avait bien compris la manœuvre mais ne chercha pas à la déjouer. Il savait qu'en réalité, Loki et Sigyn n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'ils cherchaient à le faire croire. Le dieu avait simplement dit à Jane qu'ils avaient toujours agi ainsi quand ils étaient à la cour d'Asgard et qu'il était sans doute bon de les laisser faire. Et puis, ils ne se donnaient pas en spectacle, bien au contraire, mais c'était justement leur discrétion qui rendait les gens curieux voire méfiant, surtout le regard de la jeune femme rousse qui les fixait avec intensité, ou encore celui de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« La Veuve Noire et L'œil de Faucon, ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, informa Loki.

- En même temps, personne ne semble t'aimer ici, répliqua Sigyn.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on est du côté des vaincus : on se retrouve vite un peu seul, renchérit le dieu. Ah, le grand et valeureux Captain America, prêt à défendre sa patrie à tout moment, se moqua-t-il ensuite en désignant Steeve Roger.

- Il semble avoir tout ce qu'il faut pour la protéger, souffla la jeune femme en scrutant sa musculature.

- Oui, mais il ne doit tout cela qu'à un sérum miracle. Lui n'a jamais souffert des entrainements douloureux d'Odin ! répondit-il. Voici Nick Fury, et l'agent Coulson ! L'agent Coulson ? J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir tué celui-ci, s'étonna Loki en haussant les sourcils.

- Peut-être les midgardiens peuvent revenir d'entre les morts, se moqua Sigyn.

- Peut-être qu'un certain Nick Fury s'est servi de lui et sa prétendue mort pour nous donner l'envie de botter les fesses de ton mari, fit la voix de Stark dans le dos de Sigyn.

- Vous aviez si peu de motivation ? Ou alors pensiez-vous que tout était perdu ? s'intéressa alors Loki avec cynisme.

- Non, on pensait pas que tu étais aussi salaud, répliqua Tony sèchement.

- Ouch, fit Loki en adoptant un air faussement vexé. Mais c'est du passé, n'est-ce pas ? Aujourd'hui, je suis ici, en train de fêter l'inauguration d'une galerie d'art. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es ici ce soir, siffla le milliardaire.

- Oui, mais eux, le savent-ils ? fit Loki en désignant le gratin de la haute société New-yorkaise avant de taper sur l'épaule de Stark d'un air faussement amical, provoquant des regards surpris de la part de certaines convives qui les observaient.

- Je me fiche bien de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, répondit Stark entrant dans le jeu de Loki et lui rendant sa tape amicale, contrariant ainsi le dieu qui pensait le mettre dans une position délicate. Oh et Sigyn, ta robe te va à ravir ! ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil, laissant la jeune femme aussi fâchée que son époux.

- Stupides humains, » laissa échapper Loki quand Stark fut éloigné. Sigyn ne répondit pas, mais Loki vit une approbation dans son silence, alors qu'elle adoptait un air renfrogné. Ce que Loki et elle ne savait pas, c'est que les midgardiens n'accordaient pas d'importance à la couleur et n'associait pas forcément celle-ci à une personne en particulier comme il arrivait souvent qu'on le fasse à Asgard… Si Thor, asgardien de naissance, avait noté cela, pour les autres il ne s'agissait que d'un vêtement vert sans aucun lien avec Loki…

* * *

« Tu ne peux quand même pas nier que Sigyn et lui se sont rapprochés depuis leur arrivée ici, fit la voix de Jane depuis la cuisine.

- C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Loki est un manipulateur né, et Sigyn est plutôt influençable, répondit Thor. Je crains que si Loki se montre plus aimable avec elle, c'est uniquement parce qu'il sait que c'est dans son intérêt.

- Je pense que Sigyn le connait assez pour distinguer le vrai du faux, affirma la scientifique avec agacement.

- Et toi tu ne connais pas assez Sigyn, répliqua le dieu sèchement. C'est une asgardienne, élevée dans l'unique but d'être une bonne épouse. Alors malgré ce qui lui est arrivé, et sa force de caractère, je suis sûr que son éducation prendra le dessus et qu'elle finira par suivre aveuglément Loki si ce dernier joue de sa ruse pour la ranger de son côté. »

_« Et toi, Thor, me connais-tu ? » _songea Sigyn en entrant dans la cuisine l'air de rien.

Le couple la regarda avec gêne, se demandant si elle avait entendu la conversation, mais Sigyn resta impassible, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu ne dors pas ? demanda Thor pour briser ce silence pesant.

- J'ai soif, et mon éducation ne m'empêche pas de me lever la nuit pour boire, répliqua-t-elle froidement en prenant une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur.

- Oh, Sigyn, je suis désolée que tu aies entendu cela, fit Jane.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas celle à qui j'en veux, clarifia Sigyn avec un léger sourire.

- Ma sœur, écoute, commença Thor en se levant.

- Je ne veux pas entendre tes justifications, tout est déjà clair, coupa la jeune femme avec un calme perturbant. Je te laisse le droit de me juger comme tu l'entends, alors laisse-moi celui de t'en vouloir. »

Elle quitta alors la pièce avec la bouteille d'eau, ne voulant pas laisser à Thor le loisir de s'expliquer. Ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine, c'était la part de vérité dans les paroles du dieu. Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être Loki cherchait-il à la manipuler habilement ? Une chose était certaine, elle ne remarquait pas la manœuvre, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Si elle en voulait à Thor, c'est parce que malgré ses doutes, il n'était pas venu lui en parler. Il laissait faire les choses, il laissait Loki l'atteindre sans agir et sans la mettre en garde. Il préférait en parler à Jane derrière son dos… Mais en même temps, la parole de Thor n'était pas synonyme de vérité. Il ne la connaissait pas, pas plus qu'il ne connaissait Loki. Si Sigyn était calme et docile, elle n'était pas manipulable. C'était-elle qui choisissait de se laisser influencer ou non. Même quand elle avait aidé Loki lors de son règne sur Asgard, elle avait été maîtresse d'elle-même, suivant ses convictions et son libre arbitre. Alors c'était blessant et humiliant que Thor la rabaisse ainsi en une femme simple et naïve. Il verrait rapidement ce qu'il en est réellement, car elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser insulter…

* * *

_Le lendemain… _

« Peut-on passer au test d'endurance ? » demanda Tony en ignorant le visage contrarié de Loki qui n'aimait définitivement pas que les humains fassent leurs expériences sur les dieux.

Thor, Loki et Sigyn, accompagnés par Jane, étaient venus à la Tour Stark pour poursuivre les recherches de Tony et Bruce, toujours aussi enthousiastes face aux aptitudes des asgardiens. L'objectif du jour était d'étudier les différences au niveau de l'endurance, et pourquoi les asgardiens semblaient en meilleure condition physique.

Quatre tapis de courses roulants étaient installés, destiné aux deux asgardiens, Thor et Sigyn, et aux midgardiens Jane et Clint, venu pour l'occasion, afin faire la comparaison. Chacun des sujets étaient reliés à des capteurs chargés de récolter les données cardiaques.

« Déjà, avant même de commencer, on remarque que les rythmes cardiaques de Thor et Sigyn au repos sont bien plus bas que ceux de Clint et Jane, » remarqua Bruce.

Tony activa les tapis sur une fréquence basse afin d'habituer les corps à la course. Progressivement, l'allure augmenta jusqu'à adopter un pas de sprint. Jane fut la première à s'arrêter au bout de quelques minutes, sa fréquence cardiaque maximale ayant atteint 182 battements minute, chiffre normal pour une humaine. Clint fut le suivant, avec un très bon chiffre de 192, plus haut que la moyenne, démontrant son habitude à la pratique du sport. Puis ce fut le tour de Sigyn, avec 204, et Thor avec le chiffre record de 211 battements par minute.

Mais contrairement aux midgardiens qui restèrent essoufflés quelques minutes, il fallut beaucoup moins de temps à Thor et Sigyn pour récupérer, leurs souffles devenant régulier à peine quelques secondes après l'arrêt de la course.  
Malgré l'enthousiasme bien visible de Bruce, Sigyn ne se sentait pas si extraordinaire. Tout ce qu'elle réalisait était normal pour une asgardienne, même si les humains lui paraissaient bien plus faibles à présent.

« Ça t'amuse d'être leur cobaye ? pesta Loki une fois seuls, alors que Sigyn prenait une bouteille d'eau.

- Si tu essayais seulement de comprendre, tu n'y verrais pas que des choses négatives, assura la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en eux, avoua Loki. Ne te laisse pas influencer.

- Parce que comme Thor, tu penses que je suis faible et manipulable ? s'énerva Sigyn. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dicter ma conduite, ajouta-t-elle dans un éclat de voix.

Loki eut un éclair de fureur qui passa dans son regard et retint l'envie de l'empoigner par un bras.

- Tu te crois libre de ta conduite, alors que nous sommes enchaînés, répliqua-t-il, glacial. Je te promets que quand nous serons libérés de ce sort, tu pourras agir comme bon te semble. Mais en attendant, fais ce que je te dis. Ce n'est pas un ordre, mais un conseil que je te donne.

- Et bien tu peux garder tes conseils, siffla-t-elle, avec une véhémence peu habituelle chez elle.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, Loki la plaqua contre le mur, l'avant-bras calé sur sa gorge pour l'empêcher de bouger. Cela ne fut pas douloureux, mais Sigyn n'aima pas cette vulnérabilité, bien qu'elle sache que Loki ne lui ferait pas de mal physiquement.

- Je veux bien me montrer patient avec toi devant les autres, mais n'oublie pas ta place, lâcha le dieu, ses yeux noircis par la colère et l'incompréhension quant à la réaction de Sigyn.

- Ma place ? s'offusqua la jeune femme.

- Tu es mon épouse, et je ne les laisserai pas te monter contre moi !

- Et si c'était moi qui devenais lucide ? Je me rends compte à quel point je suis sous-estimée. Que ce soit par Thor, les midgardiens, toi… _Pauvre Sigyn, faible et naïve, il est aisé de l'influencer… _Je ne suis pas manipulable, Loki. Je ne l'ai jamais été, ni par toi, ni par quiconque. Et si je dois me mettre tout le monde à dos pour le prouver, cela m'est égal, lança-t-elle.

Thor, qui avait entendu les éclats de voix, revint dans la salle et se rapprocha vivement de Loki, posant une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à lâcher la jeune femme. Mais cela eut pour effet d'agacer Sigyn qui lança un regard furieux au dieu du Tonnerre.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Thor. Alors ne t'en mêle pas, dit-elle glaciale.

- Que cherches-tu à prouver, ma sœur ? demanda Thor, cherchant un but dans sa réponse sèche. Cela ne ressemblait guère à l'asgardienne.

- Je ne suis pas ta sœur, siffla-t-elle. Toi qui n'as jamais fait tes devoirs de frère, ni envers Loki, ni envers moi-même quand nous en avions besoin, comment oses-tu m'appeler ainsi_ ? _demanda Sigyn dans un rire sarcastique.

- On en est à parler de devoirs ? explosa soudain Thor, en poussant franchement Loki pour surplomber Sigyn de toute sa hauteur. Que dire de tes tiens ? Toi qui n'as pas tenté de ramener ton époux à la raison et t'es dressée contre ton roi dans le seul but de le protéger ! Qu'importe les excuses que tu te trouves, les faits sont là !

- Loki est mon roi ! s'emporta Sigyn avant de rester interdite devant ce lapsus. Il était mon roi, reprit-elle plus calmement. Tu as toujours de la rancœur envers moi pour tes actes dont je t'ai expliqué la nature, et pour lesquels j'ai été jugée et condamnée par ton père, rappela-t-elle ensuite sombrement.

- Oui, tout comme tu m'accuses aujourd'hui d'avoir été celui que j'étais avant de prendre conscience de mes erreurs, » répliqua Thor.

Sigyn laissa échapper un soupir, contrariée par son éclat de colère qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle savait que c'était injuste de l'accuser de n'avoir fait ses devoirs tout comme les accusations de Thor envers elle, l'étaient. Chacun sembla le comprendre puisqu'ils se regardèrent avec tristesse et culpabilité. Seulement, elle était plus coupable que lui car elle avait été la cause de la dispute.

« Je suis désolée, Thor. Je sais que je suis injuste et ingrate alors que tu cherches seulement à m'aider. Mais tes paroles d'hier m'ont beaucoup plus atteinte que je le pensais. Et parfois, tu ressembles tellement à Odin qu'il est difficile de ne pas le voir en toi.

- Le Roi Odin, rectifia Thor, estimant qu'une citoyenne d'Asgard ne devait pas omettre le titre du père de toute chose.

- Ton père n'est plus mon roi et Asgard n'est plus ma patrie, conclut Sigyn avec un pâle sourire.

- Je comprends, fit le dieu à la grande surprise de Sigyn. Odin est mon Roi, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'approuve toutes ses décisions, » avoua-t-il ensuite en désignant ostensiblement les poignets de Sigyn.

Le silence plana dans la salle, même Loki n'avait pas cherché à interférer dans l'échange, ce qui après coup était bien surprenant. Il s'était simplement laissé écarter par Thor lorsque celui-ci s'était rapproché de son épouse et avait observé avec intérêt, songeur à propos du fait que chacun accuse l'autre pour sa déchéance sans mentionner une seule fois qu'il était lui-même le seul responsable de ses actes, ce qui était plutôt logique.

Les paroles qui troublèrent le plus Loki furent les mots de Sigyn. Ainsi, elle ne se considérait plus comme asgardienne ? Il devina que comme lui, elle ne se sentait plus appartenir à aucun monde et il la considéra différemment. Elle était comme lui : seule, sans refuge et sans identité alors il se demanda pour la première fois depuis longtemps s'ils ne devaient pas redevenir des alliés indéfectibles pour survivre et établir des plans.

« Sigyn, fit Thor au pas de la porte. Je me trompais et mes craintes étaient infondées. »

Le dieu quitta la pièce, laissant Loki et Sigyn seuls une nouvelle fois. Thor avait compris que s'il les avait interrompus dans une dispute, il n'était peut-être pas judicieux de ne pas leur laisser le loisir de s'expliquer. Il avouait sans honte son côté un peu trop protecteur et après coup, sans doute Sigyn avait-elle eu raison de s'en agacer…

« Tu crois que je te manipule, c'est ça ? railla Loki, une fois sorti de ses pensées.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en étais pas capable, répliqua Sigyn sur le même ton. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Seulement, j'en ai assez d'être sous-estimée…

- Je sais. Mais n'oublie pas ta place. Ou plutôt, n'oublie pas qui tu es, rectifia-t-il en voyant le regard de Sigyn s'assombrir. Tu es ma femme, et je n'aurais jamais repris pour épouse une femme faible et manipulable. Car si j'avais pu t'influencer, cela signifie que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu le faire avec de l'habileté… Alors ne laisse pas ces vulgaires humains te rabaisser comme l'une des leurs, ne les laisse pas faire de toi une midgardienne. Et surtout, ajouta-t-il en saisissant sa mâchoire pour la regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ne t'avise jamais plus de me reparler ainsi… »

Sigyn regarda Loki quitter la salle de sport et une fois la porte fermée, elle se laissa retomber sur le banc en soupirant. Elle aurait pu répliquer, dire à Loki qu'elle lui parlerait comme bon lui semblerait… mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Après tout, en tant qu'épouse, elle devait lui obéir, non ? Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était à Midgard, elle avait découvert qu'ici, les femmes étaient égales à leurs époux alors pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit elle aussi de dire ce qu'elle pensait ? Elle songea alors qu'elle était une nouvelle fois injuste : Loki n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme à la brimer, que ce soit par le passé ou maintenant. Il avait toujours écouté ce qu'elle avait à dire, que cela lui plaise ou non, et prétendre le contraire aurait été malvenu de sa part. Certes il avait un caractère fort, mais elle ne pouvait l'accuser de l'opprimer.  
Elle n'aurait pas dû lui parler aussi durement alors qu'elle-même n'aurait pas accepté qu'il lui manque de respect. Pourtant, avec le recul, Loki avait encore une fois laissé passer car Sigyn estimait qu'il s'était montré plutôt _gentil _au vu de l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait. Certes, il avait cherché à l'impressionner, ce qui avait fonctionné, mais ne s'était pas montré cruel dans ses mots comme il l'aurait fait dans le passé. Il prétendait n'user sa patience que devant les autres, mais c'était faux : il était bien plus compréhensif qu'il ne le pensait lui-même…


End file.
